Hourglass Wings
by Asami Yuu
Summary: Life is no fun without a few laughs. The simplest things would make people happy, but they are often overlook. You just need to learn how to observe carefully HikaruxOC KaoruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Important: **Leafpattern is me and so she is (I am) using Kurono and Akari for "My Boyfriend is a Cheshire Cat". To those who are beginning to read this story, I suggest you go look at that story instead. To those who wanted to see how Akari and Kurono were like, proceed on reading. Note: This is an old story and most likely will never be finished.

I don't own OHSHC

Two girls sat under a blooming sakura tree as the gentle breeze blew their short boy-style hair softly. They were quietly reading their books, undisturbed. Partly because it was in the morning and most of the students were already inside the building. Kurono closed her book and stared at the academy with her ruby eyes.

It was their first day at the Ouran Academy.

"This is going be a long day..." she sighed. Akari turned to face her twin. Its funny how they look identical yet they have different hair and eye color. Akari's eyes were emerald while Kurono's were ruby. She had blond hair where as Kurono has black hair. Other than that, they look exactly alike. Why? Maybe they were fraternal twins from the beginning.

"As long as no one bothers us we should be fine," Akari said as she packed up. "The bell is going to ring any moment now."

"Why are we here?" said Kurono.

Akari shrugged. "Something about better education. Let's go."

As they walked down the hallway, Akari blurred out everyone faces like she always does. She couldn't find the reason to remember their faces.

"I swear if the teacher going to make us introduce our-"

"What are you going to do about it, Kurono?" Akari sighed. Kurono didn't response and continued to walk to class with her sister.

Once they reached room 1-A, they opened the door. Their eyes scanned the room, and it turned out the classroom was fairly empty.

"Good morning, sensei," Akari greeted politely while Kurono ignored the man in front of her.

"You're... Oh yes, you must be the Hayashi brothers," he confirmed with a nod.

Akari looked at Kurono and whispered into her ear, "Do we actually look like boys?" Sure they cut their hair because it was a huge weight off their shoulders, but honestly they didn't look THAT boyish, although, the boy uniform was making it hard to distinguish their gender. Somehow the girl's uniforms got mixed up with the male uniforms. It didn't really matter to them anyway, and it would be pain to simply ask for the opposite gender uniform they had. Kurono shrugged and faced their sensai.

"Of course we are. If we weren't we wouldn't be here," Kurono said with a blank face. Might as well go along with the whole idea of being like a boy.

"Kurono," Akari said in a warning tone, partly because she just lied and the other part for being rude.

"Hmph." She bowed as an apology and went back to crossing her arms.

"You two are seated at the last row at the very corner of the left side of the room."

"Thank you," Akari said with a bow again before they begin to walk to their seat quietly.

"I don't get why you bother to be polite, Akari," she said coldly.

Akari paused for a minute. "I don't get it either," Akari replied.

"Then what was that pause for?" Kurono asked, but she didn't get a reply.

They took their seats and opened their notebooks. Since there wasn't anything else better to do, they decided to write what was instructed on the board. A head start is always a good thing. As time passed, the classroom was filled with students. Pointless chit-chat filled the silent air; however, they left out even with the lively atmosphere.

"Oi! Haruhi!" one of the many voices shouted.

"Good morning, Hikaru."

"I heard we're going to have new students today!" he said excitedly.

"Uh-huh."

"I wonder when they're going to get here?" a new voice spoke up, similar to the last person only softer.

"They're seated behind you two. Now would you two leave me alone?"

"Don't you like hanging around with us?"

"No."

"How mean."

"I want to get this work done as soon as possible so I can study with the extra time I'll have," Haruhi answered. "Not everyone can be as carefree as you Hikaru, Kaoru."

Kurono rolled her eye and shook her head as she continued to write.

After a long tiresome day at school the bell finally rang.

"Let's go home now," Kurono sighed.

"Why don't we walk around a bit? Might as well know our way around here."

"Why not? It's not like we have anything better to do anyway."

Everything was perfectly normal until they walked into the third music room.

"Welcome," seven males greeted.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own OHSHC

* * *

"What's going... on?" Akari asked, tilting her head a little to the side.

**"Does this mean we're going to serve boys?" **Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, smirking.

"Oh?" Tamaki spoke up. He dashed to the twin sisters and points an accusing finger dramatically. Akari and Kurono sweat dropped and quickly took a step back just in case. Who was this cheerful man? "I heard about you two from Kyoya! You're Akari and Kurono! Did you come here for some entertainment?"

They turned to face Kyoya, however, he merely continued to write down some unknown, but most likely useful notes.

"What the hell are you talking about? " Kurono asked with her arm crossed. "And we're perfectly straight mind you. Akari, this is pointless let's go home."

Her twin nodded in agreement, but before they could take one step two people blocked their way.

"Do you want something?" Akari asked politely as usual with her head down. When they didn't answer, she finally took her eyes off the ground and actually looked at the students standing in front of them. Akari felt her eyes widen. They were twins. _Wow... How in the world did I miss that?_ She thought.

"If you don't... get lost," Kurono said in an annoyed voice.

"Kurono, don't be so rude," Akari said calmly. "I'm sorry about him."

"Don't worry about it. They shouldn't force you to stay here in the first place," Haruhi walked up. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. These two are the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru and Kaoru. That's Tamaki-sempai and the one next to him is Kyoya-sempai. That's Hunny-sempai and the tall one is Mori-sempai."

The Hayashi twins didn't understand why Haruhi was wasting his breath trying to introduce them. It's not that like they hated them at first sight or anything, but it was more like why bother when no one is going to care. Either way Kurono didn't seem affected, but Akari was lost in thought.

Tamaki leaned in closer to their faces. "Hmm... Or maybe you can join-"

"No thanks. We're not joining," Akari told him. "Nice to meet you all." They walked away from the room and headed to the front entrance. As they waited for their limo, Akari couldn't help, but wonder about today's events.

"Umm... Kurono... I'm just curious... but what's a host club?" she asked innocently. "Doesn't it involve serving and entertaining girls needs?"

"That's what it is," Kurono sighed.

"... Why would they have a club like that? Doesn't school have policy against that kind of club?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

They spent the next few days at school perfectly isolated. Some question here and there, but it was bearable. Akari found it hard to believe that they were gaining so much attention where as Kurono wished everyone would leave them alone.

On the 9th day of school, that's when the nightmare started.

They were sitting under the same sakura tree. Akari was reading her book while Kurono was drawing in her notebook. It was a nice cool day. No sounds except for the beautiful songs from the birds and the gentle wind. Kurono had a rare smiled on her face as she took in the scenery, breathing in the fresh air.

"Oi! Akari! Kurono!" a familiar voice yelled in front of them and at the same time Kurono's pencil made a nasty dark line over her artwork. She was about to yell, but Akari jumped behind Kurono and quickly covered her mouth. Not a good idea to fill the soft calming morning air with rage.

Kurono gave her a quick glare before turning to face Tamaki.

"So how are you two on this fine lovely morning?" Tamaki asked, bending down closer. Akari felt nervous, most likely because she never looked people in the eye before, she usually tries to avoid them as much as possible.

"You're lucky that I don't punch-"

"Can't complain," Akari answered apathetically to his question, pushing her sister to the side. She sat back down to continue to read the manga, but it was quickly yanked from her hand. It was a miracle she didn't have a paper cut. Slowly Akari looked back up at Tamaki while he skims through the pages.

"I would like to have it back please," she said holding out her hand. Tamaki looked at her and back at the manga. It seem as though he was going to hand it back to her, but then he threw the helpless book backwards. Akari's face went pale. Luckily, Haruhi came into the background at the right moment and the manga landed perfectly into his hands. Whew... thanks goodness.

"Anyway, I've been thinking about your act. You two are close, am I right?" he asked, leaning even closer. Akari and Kurono shoved his face back with their hands at the same time with disgust.

"What is it to you?" they asked before looking at each other. It was one of those rare times they actually say the same thing together.

"Hah!" he shouted, an accusing finger pointed at them. They blinked their eyes. What did they do this time? "I knew it! For several days, I have done some research on you two and based on my observation, Akari is the kinder twin and Kurono is the blunt twin!"

Akari and Kurono stared at each other and back at him. Akari eye's was full of amusement, despite her attempt to be stoic. As for Kurono, she remains as blank as ever, but she was deep in thought. What was the word that would describe him? Stalker maybe?

''You have no life," Kurono said blankly. A shocked expression went across Tamaki's face as he ran into the nearest corner to sulk.

"I... I have no life... They said I have no life..." he mumbled. Akari sighed at her sister while Kurono shrugged. Haruhi walked up to them and handed the manga back to Akari.

"Gomenasai, he can be demanding," he said with a smile. Akari returned the smile, but quickly removed it from her face. "Be careful. He doesn't know when to give up."

* * *

"Thank you, Haruhi. Let's go, Kurono."

The Hayashi twins sat down together during break in the classroom, but Tamaki reappeared. Kurono groaned into her hands and started mumbling to herself.

"I never explained what act you two will play," he said with a grin. "Ahh yes... You can attract customer with your angelic twin act! Yes, that's perfect! I can't believe I missed it! We have the devilish twins, but we also need their counterpart! I see it now... Every girl needs someone out there to smile and look out for them. They need a guardian angel and-"

Kurono stood up and pulled her sister out of the room. "Get lost."

"Wait-" She slammed the door before he even got a chance to finish his sentence.

* * *

Akari ate her sandwich slowly while Kurono tried to finish her sandwich as fast as possible so she'd be able to draw again without distraction. She doesn't like to draw in one hand while the other is preoccupied. Just then, something or SOMEONE jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of them.

"Akari! Kurono!" he yelled. Kurono started choking on her sandwich and Akari instantly shoved Tamaki out of the way to pat her sister back.

"Thank... you... "Kurono gasped. "I learned my lesson today... Don't stuff a sandwich in your mouth." Akari sweat dropped.

"Doesn't that apply to all kinds of food?"

Kurono glared at her sister once again until she calmed down. Once calm she faced Tamaki. "We know what you're going to ask and the answer is still no."

"Can't I do anything to change your mind?"

"No."

"Tamaki-sempai, if they don't want to join then they don't have too," Haruhi sighed.

* * *

For the next few days, Tamaki and the rest of the host club started to appear out of nowhere.

"Kurono, this is getting scary," she laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?" Kurono asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because they just don't know when to give up!"

"I don't get why that's so funny," she muttered.

"Kuro, you think too much. Try being a little more flexible."

* * *

After class ended, they sat down under the sakura tree again for a break, but this time the Hitachiin twins were there with a grin on their face. Akari stared back and forth between the school and them.

"How did you guys beat us?" she asked, but suddenly someone attacked them from behind by placing their arms around their shoulder. Akari quickly removed the hand and Kurono stepped on Tamaki's foot.

"You two get to play the angelic twins!" Tamaki whined, rubbing his injury. "Akari, you can be the petals of this lovely and wonderful rose and Kurono will be the thorns that protect the beauty!"

"What does a rose have to do with being angelic?" Akari asked, honestly curious. Before Tamaki could answer Kurono took the rose from his hand and dragged her back into the school.

"Ahh!" Tamaki yelled. "You two go fetch my rose!"

"Milord, we're not dogs," they replied and it was the last thing they heard when the door shut tight.

Akari started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. This is the first time someone is trying to get our attention," she explained.

"... I should have thrown the rose at him or smash it in front of him to make it clear we're not joining," Kurono mumbled, squeezing her hands into a fist. She wince once the thorns has pierce through her skin and dropped the rose onto the floor.

"Kurono! Are you okay?" Akari asked, turning around. Kurono shoved her injured hand into her pocket.

"It's nothing, okay? I just touched one of the thorns," she explained picking up the rose again. "And don't bother asking to see my injuries. We both know you can't stand the sight of blood."

"Kurono, let me hold that for you. You're too careless."

"I'm fine. I just need to wash my hands and get a bandage," she said.

They began to walk again, the rose in Kurono's other hand. Then two hands grabbed their shoulder, startling them and causing Kurono to squeeze the stem of the rose hard. Kurono winced, holding her right hand tightly.

"Kurono…" said Akari. "Let's go to-"

"I'll go to the nurse office myself," Kurono mumbled, standing up. She refused to get help for something so simple as this.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you like that," Kaoru apologized.

"It's fine," Kurono hissed. "I don't need an apology or anything..." She shoved between the twins only to bump into a couple of giggling girls.

"Kurono? Are you okay?" one of them asked in a concern voice.

"Geez, I'm fine. Everyone has to get hurt sometime in their lives. There's no point in worrying about it."

When Kurono was out of sight, Akari saw the girls hold each other tightly. "That was so cool!" they sighed, eyes sparkling.

"Well... I better go after him," Akari sighed, taking one last glance at the group chatting happily behind her.

* * *

This came out differently o_o

Anyway, did this chapter this fit your taste? I won't know unless you review. I'm open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank fushigi yuki, Angel_of_Darkness, XxTwilight HimexX

I'm not a good writer so your reviews means a lot to me ^_^

I don't own OHSHC

* * *

"Kurono... Are you sure you're alright?" Akari asked for the sixth time. *Akari is older than Kurono*

"The answer stays the same," Kurono replied. "Stop worrying."

"That wince doesn't indicate that you're alright," Akari remarked. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm fine. There wasn't anything you can do. Hmm... I have to hold off drawing for awhile otherwise it'll take longer to heal," Kurono said with distaste in her voice. '_I guess I deserve it. Squeezing my hand into a fist with a rose in it isn't a good idea.'_

"Can I see your hand?" Akari asked. Kurono .

Kurono shook her head again. "Sorry, Akari. You know I won't let you see."

Akari gave out a big sigh, but begrudgedly agreed.

"Kuro-chan! How's your hand?" Hunny-sempai jumped on the raven haired girl.

"Who the hell say you could call me that?" she yelled. Hunny-sempai looked at Kurono in the eye, tears started to well up. "Uh... I... Fine! Whatever! Call me what you want!"

He wiped away his tears and grinned. Akari started to giggle, but covered it with a cough.

"Kurono! Is it true that the rose is the cause of your painful, dreadful, horrible wound?" Tamaki asked, inspecting her hand. She yanked her hand back right away.

"No, it wasn't. It's was my stupidity that caused it," she muttered, face palming with her left hand. She tossed the rose back to him. "You can have it back."

* * *

In order to avoid the host club, they walked around the school campus instead of sitting at the usual spot. Kurono ignored all the passing by students and looked straight ahead. Her eyes were focus on the mountain. Unlike the school they went to, most students here prefer the indoors rather than the outdoors, so it's a nice change to get out a little more rather than being stuck in a classroom all day.

Even though the school has more space than necessary, Kurono enjoyed her time in the un-crowded areas. Akari had a smile on her face. She enjoyed the beauty of the scenery as much as Kurono did, but Kurono refuse to smile. She already hated all the stares she was getting while Akari remain oblivious or maybe she just doesn't seem to care anymore.

They were about to passed a group that was surrounding a tree, but Akari stopped to see what the commotion was about. Kurono sighed and crossed her arms.

"Ne... what's that?" a girl asked.

"I don't know... that's-" The girl never finished her sentence when she lean in closer to the root of the tree. It was soon replaced with a scream.

"What are those slimy things?" one of them shouted.

Kurono rolled her eyes at them. "They're just bugs." Honestly they acted like bugs are hazardous and harmful to them. "Girls these days."

Akari smiled, "You're starting to sound like an old-"

"What did you say?" she yelled, raising her hand.

"Say no to violence," Akari laughed, covering her head protectively.

A guy in their group went up the pile of caterpillars and raised his foot, getting ready to swash the group of newborn poor, helpless caterpillars. Kurono right eye started to twitch, but Akari stepped in.

"Please stop," she said with a calm smile, taking hold of his wrist and yanking him backward.

"Gomenasai," Akari apologized, letting go of his arm. "But this unnecessary. There's no need to kill living things."

"They're just bugs. Who the-" Kurono shot a death glare at him and he immediately shuts up.

"Akari-kun?" the girls questioned.

"They are living things too. It's simple as that."

"So leave them alone," Kurono said with a stoic mask. Akari picked up the caterpillars gently of the ground and placed them on a huge leaf she conveniently found.

_'Where in the world is she going to take them?_' Kurono wondered.

"G-Gomen..." the girl mumbled, but Akari smiled at the girl.

"Don't worry about it. Just think twice before you act." All the girls nodded with a grin.

"You're so kind, Akari-kun," one of them commented, admiration filled their eyes.

Akari just smiled, walking away with the leaf in her arms. "Let's go, Kurono."

She gave her a nod and followed her. Once they turned around the corner Tamaki jumped out in front of them. _This is getting old..._

"That was perfect!"

Akari lost her balance and threw the leaf into the air but Kurono quickly dove underneath it. She stared at bugs for awhile and shut her eyes tight before shoving it back into Akari's arms. Akari merely blinked her eyes at her before smiling. However, it seemed more like a smirk.

"What?" Kurono scowled.

"Nothing," she giggled, placing the leaf into the bushes. "Since students barely use this route, the caterpillars should be pretty safe here and Kuro?"

"Nani?"

"Next time, you should at least try to be gentler when shoving items into someone arms," Akari lectured, waving her fingers.

"Hey, I caught it didn't I? Besides you threw the leaf in the air," she argued, but Akari was already facing the drama queen... king once again.

"Tamaki-sempai, when we say no and we mean no. Don't you know when to give up?" she asked.

"I don't know the meaning of the phrase give up," he stated proudly. Akari took off her bag and pulled out a heavy book from it.

"Here you go, Tamaki-sempai. Why don't you look it up? I hope it helps," she said with an innocent smile as she placed the book in his hands. "Enjoy." Tamaki sweat dropped.

"Uh... I... uh... Thanks?" he stuttered, looking through the dictionary. Akari and Kurono both looked at him in amusement.

At a nearby tree, Kaoru slapped his forehead and Hikaru was tempted to throw an acorn at their 'king' from the bush he was hiding behind.

"That idiot," Hikaru muttered.

Kaoru switched his position and hang from the tree branches by his legs. "That's Tono for you," Kaoru sighed.

"Kaoru, that's dangerous."

"It's only dangerous once you slip up," Kaoru shrugged upside down. "Uh... Hikaru, you do know there are some worms on you, right?"

"What are you talking about Kao- Ahhh! They're all over me!" He jumped out the bushes and landed right by Akari's shoes, pushing Tamaki over to the side.

Akari sweat dropped and turned to face Kurono with a blank face. "Opps... Maybe that place isn't so safe after all," Akari mumbled, smacking her forehead with her hand.

"Is that all you can think about?" Kurono asked, staring at her.

"Grahh! Get them off of me, Kaoru!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru climbed off the tree. "Are you okay?" Hikaru was struggling to take off the caterpillars from his shirt, but because he was in a sorry state of panic, he couldn't do it.

"Calm down, Hikaru!" Akari shouted, using hand motion.

"How can you tell me to calm down?" he shouted back at her. "This is all your fault you know!"

"I'm sorry!" she bowed.

"Akari stop bowing, it's not your fault. You were the one who hid in the bushes!" Kurono snapped.

"Please stop trying to kill the poor thing!" Akari panicked.

"You're worried about them?" Hikaru shouted.

"They're not going to poison you or anything," Kurono rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him to sit down as Akari grabbed Hikaru's arm and took the caterpillars off of him slowly and carefully.

"Well, I guess anyone would panic if there are like 20 bugs all over them without knowing," Akari laughed. "Hey, there's some in your hair."

"Argh! Hurry up and get them out!" he snapped. If it wasn't for the caterpillars in his hair, Kurono would've smacked his head with Akari's fat dictionary. Instead she took a stray caterpillar and placed it on his face. The boy glared at Kurono like no tomorrow.

"Once this is over-"

"Can't handle being the damsel in distress?" Kurono smirked.

"Someone explain to me why we want them in the club?" Hikaru asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Kurono, can you take the caterpillars off his back instead of adding more?" Akari asked, trying to change the subject.

"No thanks," she replied coldly. "Might as well let him get eaten alive."

"Kurono!" she scolded. Kurono turned her face away and shrugged. Kaoru began helping his brother from behind as Hikaru took off the caterpillars in front. Akari took the job of getting them out of his hair. They were placing the caterpillars back on the same leaf Akari had used from before. Every time Tamaki tried to 'help' Kurono would smacked his hand away with the notebook she was currently looking through and he would always run to the corner.

"It's as if he's saying I'm of no use..." he stated quietly to himself.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say," Kuro shrugged as he sulked even more.

"Make sure you don't kill any of them," Akari warned. "Hikaru, stop glaring at them. Kaoru, don't play with them with that stick! Put the helpless creature down!"

After a couple of minutes of plucking, Hikaru was finally clean.

"Kaoru, I'm free!" Hikaru shouted with a goofy smile on his face while spreading his arms out.

"That's great, Hikaru!" Kaoru replied with the same smile and pose. The two brothers hugged each other happily and Kurono shook her head where as Akari couldn't stop laughing at their stupidity.

"Akari, let's go."

"Yeah," she replied. _'I don't know how she can switch moods like that so easily'_ Kurono thought. While the three members of the host club celebrated Hikaru's freedom, they managed to get away.

"So Akari... how did that dictionary fit in your bag?" Kurono asked, but her replied was a shrugged. She took out her dark green i-pod.

"What are you talking about? Its always been in there," she replied giving Kurono a confused look.

"But your bag is so light... Could there be a 4th dimension in there?" Kuro mumbled mostly to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Akari asked, taking off her old fashion ear phones.

"Uh... no. I didn't say anything."

"Oh... okay," she smiled again, putting her ear phones back on.

"What kind of music do you put in your i-pod?" Akari stared at her sister, feigning shock.

"Why Kurono... I thought you know me?"

"You don't let anyone touch your I-pod sis," she reminded her, but she wasn't listening to her anymore as she quietly sung with the song. Too quiet for Kurono to make out the words.

* * *

Akari and Kurono got to class just before the bell rang. Akari jammed her hands in her pocket, but the musical device wasn't there. She started to search through her pockets and her bag, placing down random books and object in the process.

"Huh? Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"I can't find my I-pod anywhere," she said.

"We can get another-"

"I'm going to find it. It would be tiring to download songs again," said Akari.

"Ditching class again?" Kurono sighed. "You should be more worry about your grades and record."

"It'll be fine. I don't care much anyway."

Akari walked out of the classroom before running down the hallway.

* * *

Whew done... well I hope you enjoyed it and if they're anything you want to suggest please leave a review. Ideas are accepted as well.

I was a little in a hurry to type this so sorry for the grammar mistakes and everything. I'm glad I'm getting reviews for this story... At least I'm not that bad

Editor(rubyparker93)'s note- nam nam I eat incorrect grammar nam nam :[].

Are we still on, oh! we are? Umm… Hi people! Uhh… review? Yah review! Ok I'm going to leave now because I really don't have anything


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own OHSHC and that's a good thing.

* * *

Akari ran through the hallway as quickly as possible. Once she was out in the open, she began her search by the sakura tree. It was the last place where she had her I-pod before the bell rang.

Meanwhile, Kurono was staring out the window. Something was wrong. She don't know why, but there was this nagging feelings at the back of her head.

"Mr. Hayashi, take a sit."

Kurono didn't answer as she continued to gaze out the window.

"Mr. Hayashi, now."

Kurono continued to ignore the teacher. Someone threw a ball of crush binder paper at her head. She caught the ball before it fell down on the ground. Her eyes quickly scanned the classroom and noticed one of the twin had a smirk across his face.

One glance at the way they part their hair, Kurono gripped the paper as hard as possible. "Damn it, Hikaru..." She was about to throw it back until Kaoru waved both of his hands in the air and pointed back to her seat. Kurono huffed and walked back to her desk, not without throwing the paper back at Hikaru ten times harder. It may not have hurt, but it was clear that Hikaru pissed her off. Haruhi merely rolled _his_ eyes at their immaturity.

"Baka," Kurono hissed.

"Don't take it harshly pretty boy," Hikaru whispered. Kurono threw a sharp pointed pencil at his head. "Ow! What the-"

"Mr. Hitiachiin! Is there anything you like to share?"

"Yes- I mean No."

"Afraid to bruise your manly pride, Hikaru?" Kurono smirked. She didn't even take the time to look at his face, instead her attention was back to the window and she noticed black clouds moving in and sighed. "Akari... I suppose this isn't your first time in the rain..."

"Kurono Hayashi!"

"I got it," she muttered, but that didn't stop her. Kurono wouldn't stop staring outside the window and sensai has already given up on telling her to pay attention. Unknowingly to Kurono, hearts was floating in the air. Her dark mysterious aura and refusal to pay attention somehow attracted girls.

"Um... Kurono..." a soft voice called out to her.

"What is it?" Kurono asked angrily.

"We're supposed to be partner for..."

"The assignment," Kurono finished. "Got it. Well, let's get a move on."

* * *

Akari sat down on her knees and started moving her hands around the grass. "It got to be around here..."

The sky was getting darker and small drops of water started pouring.

"Urgh..." She slammed her fist to the ground as the rain drenched her uniform.

Where is it? She bit her lower lip harder and harder, but she didn't care about the pain. "How could I be so careless?"

There were soft footsteps walking towards the direction where she was currently at. Taking a glance at the person in front of her, she assumed it was Kurono, but it wasn't. "Tamaki-sempai? Why aren't you in class?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I was by the window when I saw you outside in the rain," he replied.

"I'm just looking for my I-pod. Listen, why don't you go back to your class," she mumbled, moving her hands about. Tamaki didn't listen; instead he tried to help Akari out. '_Well, it's his time he's wasting so it's not my problem. He'll probably give up and go back to class like every else' _she thought.

Akari patiently waited and waited, but he never left. She was slightly confused about his action. This is annoying. Why can't people just leave them alone? They're always trying to make others feel bad with their own fortune. Is that what is he trying to do? Or does he think he'll be able make her change her mind? Is he's trying to use this poor excuse to make them join the host club? What is he trying to do?

Akari pushed away her confusing thoughts and took a breath.

"Tamaki-sempai. I don't like people taking their time away for me."

the blond didn't replied.

"Sempai, your uniform would get muddy if you stay here any longer. Just go back and leave me alone."

"That's what you say, but that's not what you think," he said smoothly.

"What?" she tried to asked out loud but it came out as a whispered. Akari observed Tamaki. He had on a gentle smile on his face.

"You and Kurono are always alone. But do you want to be alone? From what I observed you don't," he explained.

"It isn't like that," she said. "We don't talk unless we have to."

"Another way of saying you want to be alone."

"Well, you're wrong."

"Hmm..." Tamaki didn't buy it and smiled. "Look we may not be friends, but if you two gave the rest of the club member a chance, then something exciting bound to happen."

"You just want us to join your club."

"Let me ask. Do you like being alone?"

"Everyone needs their alone time you know," Akari said, pouting.

"All the time?"

"... No. Of course I don't want to be alone."

"Then come and join. It'll be a start of a new friendship," Tamaki grinned.

"I don't know."

"Take your time. About a day should do the trick."

Can this guy's ego get any bigger?

"..." _What should I do?_ For all she knows, he could be lying. She didn't want to give in like this.

The search lasted for a few more minutes before Akari broke the silence.

"Maybe we should go back inside... By now the I-pod could be anywhere," she sighed. "It's probably in the hallway... I should have checked there first."

"We don't give up!"

"I say we should. There's no point in skipping out classes for this useless reason. We'll get sick if we stay any longer." Correction. He has no reason to be out here, but Akari does. She's planning to stay out here all day if she has to.

Instead of standing up as she expected, he continue to look. Akari shook her head. Doesn't this guy give up?

"A-HA! Is this it?" Tamaki asked with a smile, waving her I-pod in his hand.

Slowly she took the I-pod away from him once he handed to her and hold it close as relief flows through her body. "Umm... Thank you," she mumbled quietly, but enough to hear. Akari hates saying thank you when it involves something she couldn't do it alone. She always felt that she need to be independent, if she didn't she would feel completely useless.

The bell rung and she found herself staring at the clock tower. "Funny... I didn't think we were looking that long. Not like I care about my grades anyway."

"Akari!"

"Kurono?"

"Are you okay? Let's get you dry off," she said taking Akari inside the building, but she stopped once she saw Tamaki she smirked. "You're muddy too? I'm surprise that you haven't called the lawyer yet."

"Kuro, be nice. And why are you wet too?"

"Uh... Did you found what you were looking for?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Tamaki-sempai was the one who found it though," Akari laughed sheepishly, placing her hands in her pocket.

"Come on. We need get you extra uniform... otherwise-"

"Akari? Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi and the twins came into view. "Why are you both wet? Kurono, you too?"

"I lost something that was important to me," Akari answered. "That's why we're out in the rain looking for it.

"Let's go, Akari. Maybe the nurse office can offer an extra school uniform," Kurono muttered.

"Kurono couldn't stop staring out the window," said Hikaru.

"Every time he did, sensai would call out to him "pay attention!" There was a point I thought he was going to snap at sensai," Kaoru smirked. "I pity the poor girl when she was partner up with him."

"She literally turn into stone once Kurono gave her a death glare and ran out of the room before the bell rang," Hikaru sighed, shaking his head. He was leaning against the wall with his arm crossed. "She thought she was the reason he ran out."

"The poor girl," Kaoru said with his eyes closed.

"The poor girl," Hikaru echoed.

**"The poor girl," **they smirked, circling around Kurono as if she was their prey.

"Will you two shut up?" she asked, stress mark were visible as she tighten her fist. "And jump off a cliff?"

They started to glare at each other. Akari pretended everything was normal and turn towards Haruhi with a smile on her face.

"Akari, how about going to the host club for a minute? We have some extra uniform," Haruhi suggested.

"The faster the better, right?" she asked. As the host club members guild Akari and Kurono, Akari checked her I-pod if it still works and miraculously it still does. She let out a relieved sigh and listen to the music that calms her soul.

"Here we are," said Haruhi. The twins opened the door and lead them to the changing room. "Here are the uniforms for each of you, Akari. Kurono."

"Thank you Haruhi," Akari grabbed the uniform from _him_ and started undressing in one of the stalls.

Kurono enter into her stall. "Akari, here are some towels."

"Thanks."

Kurono took a seat as Akari dry her hair.

"... Hey, I heard the conversation you two were having."

"Mm? Eavesdropping is bad," Akari grinned. Kurono whacked Akari's head and in return Akari's face show confusion all over. "Did I say something weird..."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. We'll join."

"Huh?"

"I know you. I know that you want to."

* * *

Once they were dressed we went out of the changing the room.

"We'll join," Akari whispered to Tamaki.

"Eh? YOU'RE JOINING?"

"It's not that surprising," Kurono scoffed. "You've been trying to get us to join."

"I think they might be sick," Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Then we better use this chance to get them sign a contract," Kyoya suggested, pushing his glasses upward. "A two year contract should do."

"Uh... that's not right," Haruhi mumbled. "There's no end to his greedy-"

"Did you say something Haruhi?"

"Nothing at all."

"We're not sick and we're not going to sign the contract either," stated Kurono. Akari secretly nodded a yes to Kyoya behind Kurono's back.

"Well then," Tamaki spoke up, his thumb and index finger on his chin. "It's time to learn your hosting manners. You'll begin working tomorrow."

"That fast?" Akari asked. Haruhi snuck pass the other host club members and up to them from behind.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into," he whispered.

"Somehow this idea seems pretty bad all of the sudden," Akari mumbled.

"Be decisive," Kurono groaned.

* * *

**I'm not so proud with this chapter, but I need them to join. **Since Tamaki brought the host club together so I thought this was appropriate. **Akari and Kurono can tell the twins apart because of their hair**


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own OHSHC

_

* * *

_

_'This can't be happening... Someone explain to me why I agree to this stupid idea in the first place?'_

Kurono thoughtas she blankly stared at the glass of Cinderella in Tamaki's hand.

"When you're serving any kind of drinks you want to extend your pinky before placing the drinks down, like so..."

"This is annoying and a waste of time," Kurono simply blurted out, but nobody was paying attention to her. She leaned back to the couch and closed her eyes. Feeling restless, she grabbed her notebook and began drawing.

"Kurono! Pay attention!" Tamaki yelled, snapping his fingers. How many time did people have to tell her that in one day?!

"No," she replied flatly, turning her face away. Tamaki kept moving in front of her face while she avoided him. If it weren't for Akari's decision to join, she would have punched his all too perfect face by now.

"Mommy! Kurono is being a maverick!" Tamaki complained.

Kyoya continue to type through his laptop, "Uh huh."

"Don't you care about having a rebellious member?!" Tamaki cried.

"Not in the moment. The customers seems to like his hard attitude," Kyoya stated, pointing to a group of by standers.

"Hey, why don't you take it easy on him, Kurono?" Akari asked with a smile.

"First I join this club and now I have to be nice?" she asked. Akari sighed and leaned back against the coach.

"It wouldn't hurt."

"You're wrong," said Kurono, rolling her eyes. "Whatever, I'm not going to do it."

"Come on Kurono, lighten up," Hikaru said with his elbow on her shoulder.

"Milord is taking it badly," Kaoru remarked, placing his elbow on her other shoulder. Kurono sighed heavily and closed her notebook.

"This is getting ridiculous. I'm going home," she declared, standing up.

"Wait a minute, Kurono," said Akari.

"You can stay, but I'm going home," she said, pushing her in the process when she walked pass her. "Je na."

When she was out in the clearing, Kurono leaned against the wall exhausted.

"Whew... I guess I needed fresh air."

"Good afternoon, Kurono-kun!" one of the passing girl greeted.

"Mm," Kurono nodded her head in replied.

"Oh yeah... I almost forgot... they have your schedule fixed and completed so you should be able to pick it up at the office with your brother," the girl explained swiftly, Kurono nodded once more and walked away. _'Might as well pick up the schedule for Akari.'_

When she reached to the front office she asked for the schedules. Kurono scanned the schedules and everything seems normal. She got all the subject needed to graduated including art, but one class that grabbed her attention. Drama.

"There have to be something wrong with this," she told the office person, showing her the slip. "I never sign up for it."

"Dear, that is exactly what you sign up for," the woman answered, taking out a green paper. Kurono read all of her choices, but it seems like someone erased her last choice and replaced drama with it. The only person who can forge her hand writing is... Akari.

"Hmmm... I see. Is there any way I can change it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid no. Why don't you try the class out? Maybe you'll like it," she suggested with a fake smile, clearly trying to get rid Kurono.

"Like hell I will," Kurono said, not bothering with politeness. "Good day ma'am." She slammed the door on her way out before glaring at the wall. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. Akari."

She ran down the hallway bumping into students along the way before reaching back to the host club again.

"Akari."

"Hello, Kurono," Akari greeted, turning a page of her manga. Her ear phones were on and she was singing quietly to herself again. It's a wonder how she can read and sing to herself at the same time. "So what's- oww!" Kurono pulled her arms and dragged her to a field.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. Kurono looked around her surroundings to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them before lightly pushed her backward.

"How. Dare. You."

"How dare I what?" Akari asked innocently.

"You changed my schedule?!" Kuro asked in disbelief.

"What are you..." There was a paused before a sheepish smiled crept up on Akari's not-so-innocent face. "Ohhh.... So that's what you're talking about," she laughed, falling onto the soft grass. She began plucking grass out of the rich soil and started humming to herself.

"Why did you do this? This isn't funny-"

"If this really was a prank, I would have signed you up for girl scouts," she yawned. "In fact that would be interesting."

"What the hell?!" Kuro yelled, standing back up.

"Kurono, give drama a shot," she pouted, scooting away from her sister.

"Of all things, drama. Drama! Are you trying to murder me?!"

"Aren't you're over reacting? I mean we're in the host club, that's ten times worst!" she tried to reason with a nervous smile. "And who knows? It might be fun? Sis, let's be flexible on this! Look I'm taking a cooking class!"

"That's your own damn choice. Not mine," Kurono said, taking a step closer.

"Photography isn't much fun anyway," she shrugged. "... I thought it would be nice to try something new."

Kurono sighed. "That's something Emiko would do."

"Tag! You're it, sis!" Akari shouted out of nowhere, but she notice that Kurono was on the ground. "Umm... Gomen?"

"You didn't need to do that!" Kurono shouted.

"Let's not think about her okay?" Akari asked. "I didn't slapped you that hard."

"Usually sisters don't attack each other like this," Kurono grumbled.

**"Caught red handed!"**The twins jumped out of the bushes along with everyone else. Akari didn't seem to care much, because she lay back down on the grass and stare at the sky.

"Girls? Our next two members are-"

"Why are you surprise, sempai?" Haruhi asked. "Everyone else caught on." The words sent him flying across the field into the deepest darkest... anywhere that can replace Tamaki's corner.

"I wonder if this going to happen every time we have a new transfers students," said Kyoya. "This is starting to become a tradition."

"Aka-chan and Kuro-chan are too nice to be count as a boy," Hunny remarked as Mori agreed in silent.

"Just as we expected," said Hikaru.

"Though Kurono and nice don't mix well together."

"She may actually pass for a boy."

**"We don't think she has any feminine features and certainly there aren't any in her attitude."**

Kurono was about to react to that remark, but Akari was one step ahead of her.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Akari asked, not taking her eyes off the sky.

"I don't see why Tamaki-sempai is in the dark."

"Besides isn't Haruhi a girl too?"Akari and Kurono asked.

"Are you sure he's a she?" Akari whispered to Kurono. Her sister sweat dropped.

"I'm pretty sure… I was following your lead."

"Me? I was following yours…" said Akari. "Oh boy… Sorry Haruhi, we blurted out the first thing that came into mind."

"That's right. I'm a girl."

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Kurono grumbled. All of the sudden they were back at the host club after the host club did some explaining about Haruhi.

"Because you love me too much to leave me alone," Akari answered.

"It's a wonder how we're so close in the first place."

"Akari! Kurono! Get into your position!" Tamaki ordered.

"Whatever."

"Aye aye sir!" Akari said playfully. Kurono stared at her twin as if she lost her mind. How come all of the sudden that Akari decided to change her attitude? It didn't making any sense. A few days ago she ignored everyone, but she can only assume Akari is trying to move on.

"Just don't blame us if we drive all your customer away," Kuro sighed.

_"Welcome."_

"We have a new addition to the club... The Angelic Twins!" Tamaki said dramatically, hand motioning them.

* * *

I hate this so much. *bangs head* I got suck here............. TTT_TTT I'm sorry if they're out of character in this one. I want to start lighten things up. Do you like it hate it? Just tell me........ GOMEN! It's horrible I know........

Suggestion is greatly appreciated! Just as long you PM me! And to those who discover fan fiction site, you don't need an account to review. Once again I'm sorry for this lame **LAME** chapter T_T


	6. Chapter 6

... I get it I suck at writing and yes I know the last chapter sucks, but I'm still updating this chapter. I won't update this story anymore if no likes it. As I say if there's something wrong or any ideas you want to share PM me. Anyway, no reviews or anything then no update. No motivation then there's no point.

Anyway... Enjoy ^_^

**I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Japan and yet class 1-A students are taking a test in their home room. Akari dully stared at the test paper, kicking her feet under her desk. She did all of her problems without checking it twice, even though she knew she might get a low because due to her laziness, she didn't want to think too much on one problem.

Kurono was trying to concentrate, but the tapping and pounding under Akari's desk was annoying her like hell. "Akari... Stop. Moving. Your feet," Kurono gritted through her teeth." Either Akari didn't hear her sister or maybe she just doesn't care at all, because she continued to kick her feet faster and harder. Kurono pressed her pencil down the paper and broke the tip. She silently cursed to herself and made it part of her agenda to lecture Akari later after class as she took out another pencil.

Kurono saw Hikaru playing with his pencil, making unnecessary rolling sounds. She restrained the urge to roll her eyes otherwise she might lose it. Unlike Akari, she spent all night studying for this test and had to skip breakfast due to her oversleeping. In other words she was angry. She grabbed a piece of binder paper and tore it in half.

_'Hikaru, stop playing with your pencil'_

_'Akari, stop being annoying!' _

Kurono rolled it up into a ball and threw it at their heads.

"Ooph!" Akari gasped.

"Uh!"

The two troublesome siblings unfold the paper. Akari seem to get the message and stopped kicking right away. Hikaru had other plans. He quickly wrote something and threw it back.

_'Say please =D'_

Kurono head began to show stress marks. Hikaru and Kaoru have been trying to make Kurono more 'angel' like the past few days. Apparently, Akari was perfectly sweet and innocent and already self train.

_'Go to away, Hikaru."_

She continued to go through the question for one second and the ball flew back to her.

_'Naw, I think I rather bug you to death'_

_'Go away'_

_'Make me BD'_

Kurono kicked Hikaru's chair hard to knock him over and his twin. The class all turned to face them. Kurono let her head fall against the desk. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"I'll say and you told ME to stop kicking?" Akari grinned.

"That hurts, Kurono," said Hikaru, glaring at her.

"You asked for it!"

"Hayashi! Hitachiin!"

* * *

Luckily, sensai allowed this slip up slide. Kurono stared at her next class... Drama. Of all things she could've taken, her sister chose drama. Kurono was considering whether she should go in the class or maybe ditch it for the whole entire school year. Plan B sounds nice enough, but that would put a rather huge dent on her record. Taking a deep breath she took a step- Crash. Ding Dong. On second thought, Plan A can go into the trash. Plan B is perfectly reasonable and last painful.

"What are you doing here?" Kurono asked Hikaru.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are YOU going in this class?" Hikaru spat. "You don't seem to be the type to act."

Kurono didn't say anything instead she walked into the classroom. "Life can't get any better."

She picked the seat that was farthest away from Hikaru which was diagonal from him in the opposite side of the room.

"Now why don't we all tell stories each other?" sensai clapped.

_'You got to be kidding me. This is high school, not kindergarten!'_ Kurono thought.

"Think about the funniest moment in your life you would like to share. Kurono, why don't you start us out?"

"I don't have any," Kurono mumbled, shrinking into her seat. "Well, I can't think up any in the moment."

"We'll come back to you then."

"Don't. Just don't," Kurono whispered to herself. Luckily sensai already have forgotten about Kurono turn when they moved on to the next subject. Kurono let out a relieved sigh and relax back into the chair. "I swear I'm going to die this class..."

"Sometime this year we're going to play the trusting game. Each of you will have a partner and..."

"I'm really going to die aren't I?" she repeated to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akari was having a hard time in her cooking class. **(Note: that Hunny and Kaoru is in this class for some unknown reason)**

"Okay, let's try this one more time... Slowly hit the egg on the side of the bowl and crack it..." she told herself unaware that a couple of fan girls were surrounding her. She tapped the egg shell gently and tried to successfully open. It failed. The yoke wasn't round, instead it was all mush together and there were several left over eggshells were in the bowl. "Cracking eggs require more skills than I thought..."

"Aka-chan, you look tired," said Hunny.

"I'm cover in yoke..." she sighed, trying to wipe away the sticky yellow goo from her face only to make it worse. "Hunny-sempai, do you have a towel I can use? I think I got some in my eyes."

"Akari, I have a towel for you," one of the girls handed it to her.

"Thank you, you're so kind Lenna," Akari smiled and blinked confusedly when Lenna magically 'disappeared'. The girl blushed and ran back to her station mumbling "He knows my name! He knows my name!"

"That's strange..." said Akari. She wiped her face with the towel and threw it into the trash can. "Yosh! Let's try this again!" she said, putting her hands up.

After much hard labor she finally finished her job and sat back on her chair breathing heavily. Out of 20 eggs, she successfully managed to make two cook sunny side up. "Well, it could've been better..." she said, wiping her forehead. She saw a fork took a piece of her egg dish.

"At least it tastes pretty good," said Kaoru. "You look horrible."

"Thanks... I feel horrible," she grinned, taking the fork away from Kaoru and getting a piece of egg herself.

"Kawaii..." said the fan girls, mumbling to each other about an indirect kiss.

"Why are they huddling up over there?" Akari wondered out loud.

"Just ignore them," Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Aka-chan!" Hunny sang. "Next time we should make cake!"

"Hunny-sempai... That could take a month to finish," Kaoru said with a nervous smiled. "Surely we need to-"

"How hard can it be?" asked Akari, stuffing the entire egg into her mouth while looking at the clock behind Kaoru's head. "At least.... it doesn't require me to make sure the yoke doesn't spill over... Yummy! Food that is cooked made by yourself does taste better than cooked by a chef!"

"A cake DOES require you to crake eggs and I think you should hire a chef anyway... or you'll be starving yourself to death," he sweat dropped, but it appears that Akari didn't heard a single word he said.

"Oh, it looks like the bell is going to ring any minute right now," said Akari. "I think we might need a mop to clean this up..."

"Well about that... we have help out on today theme," said Kaoru.

"We'll try to help you as much as possible Aka-chan!" said Hunny. Akari sighed, a little reluctant, but shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll clean this up by myself," said Akari, wiping the table. Girl surrounded Akari in a second, complimenting her for her kindness. Kaoru and Hunny sweat dropped.

"Is it okay to leave Aka-chan to do all the work?" Hunny asked.

Kaoru sighed. "But I'm sure her fans would help her out."

* * *

The Host Club is now open.

It turned out the theme was cancel for the day, because it didn't go as planned.

Tamaki was flirting with some girls at his area. Mori was following Hunny around. Kyoya, as usual, was writing in his notebook. Hikaru and Kaoru were up to something. Haruhi had some time to herself so she was using it to study, and the only normal and sane person in this club.

"Akari-kun, how was your day?" one of her clients asked.

"It was nice. I was really grateful for your help Lenna," Akari said, smiling.

"It was nothing..."

"That small gesture means a lot to me."

Kurono honestly don't know how does Akari could talk normally.

"Kurono-kun," a voice spoke up.

"What?" she asked, boredly.

"Umm..."

"Why are you being shy? If you have something to say than say it," Kurono blurted out of rash thinking, but for some reason this just attracted more girls. "W-what?"

"You're so cool!"

Kurono sweat dropped. Well whatever these airheads think it's helping her out. Kyoya can't say anything about driving away the guest. Then again why is she worried about the host club? Unlike Haruhi they didn't have to pay a debt. So why was she here again? Oh right. Another rash thinking made from Akari. Not only that, they signed a one year contract but for some reason it seemed that Akari have something to do with it as well. She probably asked Kyoya to make the contract so that Kurono wouldn't run away. Or maybe-

"You seem to be deep in that, Kurono," said Haruhi.

"I suppose so," said Kurono, taking a drink from the glass cup and passing to Akari. "Drink. You haven't had anything all day, baka."

"Do I have to?" Akari asked.

"Yes."

"It's nice that you're worry about your brother, Kurono-kun," the girl complimented.

"I'm not worried," Kurono snapped, leaning back against the couch. The girls started giggling even Akari and Haruhi joined them. "S-Shut up!"

Once Akari and Kurono were free they were toying around with their cell phone, figuring out how to use such device. It was clear they never got a cell phone until now, since they never really have a use for it.

"This is a little confusing..." Akari pouted, pressing more random button. An error sign appeared and Akari panicked a little. "How do you use this thing without breaking it?"

Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other a knowing smiling to each other as they walked to the Hayashi twins.

"Would like me to help you, Akari?" Hikaru asked.

"Kurono, is that a sliding version?" Karou asked with a grin on his face.

**"Can we see it?" **they asked, smirking widely. Without waiting for a response, the twins grabbed Akari and Kurono's cell phone from their hands and started punching in buttons quickly as possible.

"Give them back!" demanded Kurono. Akari stood where she was wondering what they were doing to their device. All of the sudden, two different cell phone ring tone went off at the same time. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and took out their phones.

**"Thank you, for your cooperation. We have your number now."**

Kurono grabbed her cell phone, pushed both of the twins down to the couch, and walked away muttering about idiots.

"You could've just asked," said Akari, shaking her head.

**"That wouldn't be any fun."**

"Devils..." she sighed, but she had an amused smile on her face. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

**"Angels."**

* * *

Done! Yay review please! Even if you don't like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! It made me finish this chapter easily! THANK YOU SO MUCH and YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! =D**

**Don't own OHSHC**

* * *

~Kurono Drama Class~

It has been several days since the Hayashi twins joined the Host Club. Kurono has been dreading every single school day.

"Alright class," said sensai. "Everyone stand up and line up the chair."

The students did what they were told excited all except Kurono. Whatever they were going to do that was fun considered, is sure going to torment her. She started cursing to herself when the chair's leg hit the back of her knee. She glared at the orange hair with the goofy smile twin. Hikaru.

"Sorry, Kurono. It slipped."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she grumbled.

"Now before we begin... Does anyone does not know how to play musical chair?"

Kurono nearly fell backward. _'What the hell?' _Who in the right mind would play musical chair in high school? The world has gone mad. Her hand started twitching. Unable to accept the fact, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Mr. Hayashi?"

"... How us this relate to drama?" she asked coolly.

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Hayashi. It involves skills, for example, hearing skill and reflexes. Sometimes on stage things would not turn out the way it's supposed to so you should pay attention what's going on around you..." Kurono toned out her voice and stared blankly at the board. "Is everyone ready now?"

"Hai!" the class cheered. Kurono stared at the door and back at the class. Hoping no one would notice her, she tried to sneak out, but a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You're not ditching class are you, Kurono?" Hikaru said loud enough for the whole class to hear. Hikaru and Kurono got everyone attention now. Her anger boiled up. She turned around and stared at Hikaru with a blank face.

"Hikaru. You shouldn't assume things without knowing the reason. I was merely going to take a drink from my water bottle which is across the room," she lied, but her face showed nothing of the sort.

"You don't need to take things so seriously, Kurono. I was just fooling around," Hikaru shrugged. Kurono wanted so badly to smack him. Not only Hikaru stopped her from escaping, he made her felt like a fool of herself. Well for Kurono, everything Hikaru or Kaoru, better yet, everyone from the host club annoyed her.

"Some people take pranks seriously. Hikaru, grow up," she glared before walking away.

He sighed. "What's with this girl?" Hikaru stared at Kurono, who was now paying attention to sensai. Kurono looked like she wanted to murder everyone around her and he thought Haruhi was bad when it comes to their immaturity, whatever that means. Kurono was a stick in the mud compared to Haruhi.

Everyone lined up and the music starts playing. Once the music stopped, Kurono quickly sat down and took a chair out before Hikaru could sit, causing him to fall down. He glared at Kurono, but managed to stay in the game because someone gave him their seat. The music plays again. This time Hikaru took a seat and kicked a chair. It bumped into Kurono, hard, but she was able to sit down on the chair that was kicked. As the round continued, there was a dark aura around all the chairs that were still part of the game. Hikaru and Kurono definitely have their own battlefield now.

"Wow! This is quite epic!" one of their fans said with amazement.

"Sensai... aren't you going to do anything about it?" one of the concern girls asked.

"At least they're getting into it..." sensai sweat dropped.

Final round. Hikaru vs Kurono. They were shooting draggers at each other as they move around the chair.

The music stopped.

The two host club members dashed down to sit on the chair only to share the seat. Kurono didn't like being so close to him and she tried to push him down. Hikaru did the same thing and they ended up falling down backward with a huge thump.

Ding Dong~

Kurono placed two hands on her head and sighed. She can't tell if she hates Drama or the Host Club more.

* * *

~Akari Cooking Class~

"Today assignment will also be your first test. Everyone should be able to make cookies by now," said sensai, passing out the recipes. "Your grade will be determine base on how well it taste, aroma, and balance. Chose at max 3 people in a group."

Akari winced at their test direction. She preferred to work alone when it comes to test. One, she trust herself more than anyone else and two she didn't want to be the one who dragged the team done with her. She raised her hand, "Can we work alone?"

"Yes, you may work alone but I suggest to work in groups."

As soon they were allow to bake, Akari slowly tried to go into an area where she would be alone. Once she found an area she sets her materials down, dropping a couple of items. She sighed to herself as her cheeks burns from embarrassment. As she lifted her head up, she noticed the eggs have gone missing.

"Huh? What happen to the-"

"Knowing you, it would be safer if I crack the eggs," Kaoru grinned before putting on an accusing face. "You weren't thinking working alone are you?"

"Aka-chan, you do you hate us?" Hunny asked.

"No. But it would be better if I work alone," she sighed. An apple hits her head. "Ouch! You didn't have to throw it at me."

"Baka," Kaoru shook his head. "Akari, you mix the ingredients once I finish with the eggs."

Akari nodded her head sullenly and began mixing, rather slowly.

"On second thought, don't worry about it. Hunny-sempai, can you mix the ingredients?" he asked.

"Hai!"

"Akari you can help me. And don't worry about anything! I'm just as bad at cooking as you are!" Kaoru said with an encouraging smile. "We'll go down together!"

"That isn't exactly encouraging Kaoru," Akari sighed. Kaoru shrugged and started measuring the flour into the cup. "Does this look like 1/4?"

"A little bit more," she said, taking a teaspoon. "That should do it. Let's measure the butter now... I think we might want to heat it up." She was staring at the block of butter and was a little uncertain how to measure it without a scale. She took a cup and dropped one block of butter and put in the microwave.

"Hold on, Akari. Metal should not go in the microwave and you don't need ten minutes to melt butter," Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Opps... Sorry," she laughed, backing up a little and ended up knocking over the bowl of chocolate chips. Kaoru tried to catch the bowl, but he was a little too late. The glass bowl has broken into billion of pieces. Luckily Akari would be able to pay for the damage, but that was not the case. She groaned and slapped her face with the palm of her hand. "I just can't seem to do anything right now..."

"I'll give that clumsiness 5 out of ten. It's not enough to beat Tono," Kaoru grinned, but sighed once he saw Akari's chin on the counter with a depress look, a dark raining cloud hovering over her head. "Come on, Akari. It's hard to work together if you're like this."

"Sorry," she said, moving her head to look down at the broken glass mixed with chocolate chips. Karou rolled his eyes. He didn't care much about the grade and he was tired of hearing sorry from Akari. It wasn't any fun when one of the group members took things too seriously and moppy at the same time.

"Well, chocolate chip is out since we're limited to what we got," he said. "Hunny-sempai, do you know any other cookies we can make?"

"I know a bunch of name of different types of cookies! Demo... I don't know how to make them."

"I guess we'll settle for sugar cookies."

"Uh, wait!" said Akari. She took a banana from the counter and started to peel it and mashing it together.

"What are you doing, Akari?" Kaoru asked as he watched her taking the bowl mix from Hunny.

"We can make banana strawberry oatmeal cookies, Hayashi's style!" Akari grinned. "But you can't look what I put in the ingredient! It's a secret." Truthfully, Akari doesn't know what she was doing; however, she doesn't want to be the one that ruin things either. As she was mixing the ingredients, she puts in brown sugar, vanilla, and cinnamon together along with basil and rosemary.

*Box: This is a made up recipe, do not try it at home*

"Alright! It's done, now we bake it!" Akari said, wiping her forehead with a huge grin.

"Do you think this is edible?" Kaoru asked, narrowing his eyes at the dough. "I don't think I ever seen chef put in bananas in cookies..."

"Of course, it's 100% edible! And who doesn't like bananas?" Akari grinned and turned around, talking to herself. "I knew you were going to ask that so I took out the rosemary and basil at the last minute. It's a good thing I did too."

"Why are you talking to yourself, Aka-chan?"

"Eh? No reason," she laughed. "Let's roll it up and place them on the pan."

As they wait for the cookies to finish baking, Akari and Kaoru were playing tic-tack-toe. "Kaoru, you cheated. You erased my circle and replaced it with your X."

"No, I didn't," said Kaoru.

"Yes, you did. You erased when I wasn't looking!"

"Aka-chan, the cookies are done," said Hunny, bring out the pan to them. "They smell really good! Can I try one?"

"Not now. We should submit it," she suggested. She poured the cookies into a bowl and walked to sensai.

"Are you done?"

"Hai," Akari said with a nod. Akari watched sensai as she taste the cookies. All of the sudden, Akari's mind was filled with second thoughts. Her feet were stepping on to one another and she was having a hard time keeping her hand open.

"This is... I never taste this kind of cookie before," sensai mused.

"I'm sorry?"

"Mr. Hayashi, how did you make it?"

"Ehh? ... It's... I... It's a family secret recipe...," Akari lied unconvincingly, but sensai didn't seem to notice all the pauses. Instead she gave an understanding nod and even gave extra points for Akari's group before she went around checking students to make sure they were doing okay.

Akari slowly turn her head back to Kaoru and Hunny. They patted her back rapidly. "That was great Aka-chan!"

"..."

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I can't believe that actually happen! My random ingredients actually worked!" They fell down. Kaoru quickly recovered, shock was written all over his face.

"What? You say it was a family recipe!"

"Now it will be!" Akari grinned. "If I remember how to make it of course..."

"Did it ever occur to you that you might kill sensai with all those ingredients?" Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Well... it did occur to me... but only at the last moment. I guess I got lucky! One to a million chances!" she laughed.

"I don't think you should be laughing Akari," Kaoru said, shaking his head.

"Aka-chan! Can I try one now?" Hunny asked. Akari nodded happily and gave a cookie to Hunny. She offered one to Kaoru and he took it with a grin.

Kaoru have to admit it tastes pretty good even though the whole thing was made by accident.

* * *

~The Host Club is now Open~

By the time the host club was open to guest, it was raining and Akari disappeared. Kurono sighed, staring out the window. She, of course, knew where Akari would. Whenever it rains, Akari would somehow and manages to find a way to stand in the rain. Kurono doesn't exactly know why, but she figured Akari really liked the rain... although there seem to be more to it.

"Why is Aka-chan standing out in the rain?" Hunny asked with a concern face.

"I don't know," Kurono replied mostly talking to herself. "She has a mind that might seem easy to read, but no one really knows what's going on."

**"Do you think she might survive the wrath from our all might shadow king?"**Hikaru and Kaoru said dramatically.

"Who the hell cares what he thinks?" Kurono blurted out loud. Kyorua turned around to face. Kurono didn't flinch, but she did turned back to the window. A shiver went up her spine. "Going against him would not be wise."

"Indeed it would not be," said Kyoya suddenly next to her before going back to his laptop.

By the time Akari enter back into the room, Kurono was glaring at the kneeling twins.

"No way... the dark angel is going to pass divine judgment upon us!" said Kaoru.

"Don't worry, Kaoru I'll protect you," said Hikaru confidently.

"No, Hikaru I can't let you do that!" Hikaru started to hug Kaoru. Akari sweat dropped and cleared her throat before the twins would say anything to make her sister madder. Everyone turned to face her.

**"Akari! Are you here to save us?"** they asked with a huge grin.

Kurono rolled her eyes and threw Akari a towel, because Akari was dripping wet. "Hurry up, guest are waiting."

The day went back smoothly and normally. As Akari and Kurono host, Akari was folding paper. She folded a turtle, a dove, and a dog for the guest. The girls squealed once she handed to them, but the next thing she wanted to make was harder than she thought it would be.

"Akari, what are you doing?" Kurono asked.

"I'm trying to make a Kawasaki rose... But so far I haven't been successful," she sighed, tossing the paper backward.

"I can see that." She sweat dropped at the sight behind the couch. There were thousand of unfinished roses behind her and poor Haruhi had to clean it up with a dust mop.

"Damn these rich people. Who do they think who's going to clean it?" Haruhi mumbled.

"You of course," said Hikaru. Kurono smacked his head and took a mop. She handed it to him.

"Help her out," she said.

"What?" he asked, but Kurono was back at her sister's side.

"Don't worry Akari-kun, you'll be able to make it someday!" the girls cheered.

"Thank you," Akari smiled.

"So are you and your brother always been so close?"

"..." Akari didn't want to answer that question. She knew neither of them like people invading their privacy, but surprisingly Kurono answered for her.

"No."

"We had..." said Akari, but she stopped. Her eyes were blurring out the girls once again and they were starting to feel a little nervous.

"...Ups and downs in our relation. We didn't get along at all," Kurono finished.

For some reason, all the noise around the club seemed to drown out around the sisters. Nothing seemed to catch their attention, Akari head was turn to the right as Kurono's was in the opposite direction. It was getting tenser and tenser by the seconds until Haruhi rescued them.

"Ladies, the host club is ending," said Haruhi. The girls nodded and quickly walked out the door after saying good bye to the Hayashi twins. As usual Akari gave them the soft angelic gentle smile they loved and Kurono would ignore them. One of the girls stayed behind.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to pry."

"It's all right," Akari and Kurono said together. "Please, come visit us again."

The girl slowly walked away with a blush on her face. Her friends surround her excitedly. "They both asked you to come back!"

"Kurono, actually said something to you!"

"Do you think he like you?" Kurono placed a hand on her forehead before covering her eyes.

The girls continued to talk as they exit with the other guest.

Once the girls left, everyone stared at Kurono.

"I can't believe I said that."

"Kurono is learning how to be polite!" Tamaki grinned. He tried to hug her, but she shoved him away.

"Don't go hugging people whenever you want!" she snapped.

"All right, Kurono, let's go home," Akari laughed, pulling her sister out of the room. "Why did you tell them about us?" Kurono looked at her sister, confused, until she realizes that she was talking about their relationship.

"Our clients asked us a question."

"You don't need to answer those kinds of questions," said Akari. "They don't need to know."

"Why not?" Kurono asked. "Are you still ashamed?"

"I don't think... Let's go home," said Akari, dropping the subject. She didn't want to ruin their sister relationship now because of some pointless fight.

"You haven't changed," said Kurono.

"You don't understand."

* * *

As you can see this chapter is have a lot more events in it. Instead of Kurono and Akari stating what they did during the host club in the old chapter, this is showing what happen =) Yet the story remains the same cause I just add more to it. Sorry I keep saying that.

Well I'm done! Please Review this chapter too!


	8. Chapter 8

Asami Yuu does not own OHSHC.

Okay I read some reviews and I made the story longer and added much more detail so be thankful! Oh wait, that was last month... Merry Christmas or anything that you celebrate xD

_okay the story will finally begin... Thank you for the review!_

* * *

It was a weekend and Akari was taking her time to do her homework without being easily distracted. She has on her reading glasses as she scanned the text book problems.

The door opened and Kurono enter into Akari's room. Akari was busy trying to solve a math problem that she didn't notice Kurono took a sit next to her until she spoke up. "Akari? It's six in the morning..." Kurono rubbed her eyes. "Why don't try getting more sleep?"

Akari looked shock for a minute but quickly compose herself. "The question is why are YOU in my room? You should go back to bed," Akari said seriously.

"Later... I think I might do my homework too," Kurono said, getting up to grab her paperwork.

Akari gave a small nod. She smiled at her sister and almost laughed when she tripped over the rug, but managed to keep her balance. Kurono smiled sheepishly, one hand rubbing the back of her neck, and walked to get her supplies. Akari sighed. Sometime she forgets that Kurono was the younger twin... She leaned against the couch and stared at the ceiling, yawning.

Another sigh out of boredom. She wonders if this day was going to be any different from the rest of the Sundays they had. Instead of dwelling about how the day would pass by slowly, she continues to solve the math problem; however, the last word problem was giving her a headache.

"Don't forget to carry the two and divide it by 2/3," Kurono pointed out.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Akari sighed.

"You've been sighing a lot every time we're home lately."

"Sorry. I feel so restless sometimes. I want to go out and do something fun for a change."

"Why don't you go take a walk in the garden?" Kurono suggested, tapping a pencil on her cheeks.

"And risk getting lost?" Akari asked.

"Bring a map."

"I think I rather do my homework," Akari sighed once again. Kurono knew that Akari doesn't have much sense in direction. She could get lost in a playground if she ever been to one. Their mom would always tell them that a young proper lady must not do such dirty and time-consuming activities. Instead they should focus on being graceful and gentle.

After another hour has passed, Kurono has fallen asleep and Akari grew bored of the chemistry worksheet she was working on. She snapped her notebook shut and threw it across the room. She took out her I-pod and listen to the music "River Flows in You." Then Akari walked over to the window to look at their garden maze. There were spring flowers here and there and huge fountain right in the middle it. Over to the left of the maze were fruit trees while to the left of the maze was a garden for vegetables. Some birds were playing in the water hole and she smiled softly.

As the piano music plays through her ear buds, she began to have flashback to the point Emiko used to play the same song for them. A tidal wave of misery washed over her causing her face went from being soft to sad, however, it wasn't enough to make her eyes watery. She was about to dwell on the subject a little longer until someone enter the room.

"Akari-sama!" one of the maids greeted. Akari quickly shook her head and place a finger on her lips.

"Gomenasai... but it appears you have guests today."

"Guest? For our mother and father?" Akari asked, not taking her eyes off from the list of songs on her I-pod. It was obvious. Who else would it be? No one would actually visit them to spend some quality time. All the guests were either fake or boring.

"They are asking for you and Kurono."

"Why?" Akari honestly didn't want to greet the guest at this time. She didn't want to handle business owners and worry about politeness and respect. "If it involves money issue, tell them to wait another day till mother and father arrives."

"Akari-sama, these are guests. You should greet them like you should."

"Mei, I don't want to handle anything right now," Akari sighed angrily. Mei walked to Akari and pulled her left ear. "Ow, ow, ow. S-sorry!"

"Akari-sama, go greet your guest."

"Yes, mother," Akari replied sarcastically. Mei shook her head. She glared at her master when Akari had a pleasant smile on her face and she was moving in a snail pace. Akari stuck a tongue at Mei playfully. "I'm going to wake up Kurono now."

"Akari-sama, it's not polite to keep your guest waiting," she said.

"Alright... alright... Kurono get up," Akari said, shaking her gently, but Kurono didn't even move an inch. Akari stroked through her sister hair, thinking up a plan. What she didn't realize was she also poking Kurono ticklish spot on her side.

"Akari-sama, what are you intending-" Before Mei-san finished her sentence, Kurono somehow ended up down on the floor. Kurono instantly stood up, rubbing her forehead while Akari was sitting down on the couch with a calm mask on her face when she desperately wanted to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Kurono. I wasn't thinking straight to realize I was poking at your side."

"Oww! What the hell Aka-"

"Shh... inside voices please."

"Young masters! Akari-sama, you don't push people off whenever you feel like it! Kurono-sama, watch your language!" Mei scolded.

"Sorry..." Kurono sighed. Akari was about to object that she didn't shoved her sister off the couch on purpose, but decided to let it go.

"I'm going to check up on our guest. I expect to see you two dressed up." Mei-san quickly bowed to Akari and Kurono and hurried off out the door, but she came back in. "I forgot to mention that your mother and father won't be back until a few days or so." The news didn't faze the Hayashi twins one bit. Of course their parents didn't have time to come back home. Their father manages the hotels and resorts while their mother is in charge with the interior designs for their business and for other company; it's to be expected that their parents would be busy. Mei-san bowed down again and walked out of the room.

Akari went to lie down in her bed, suddenly wanting to go back to sleep. She had a blanket over her head, wishing the day would just be over already.

"We have guest? Are they business people?" Kurono asked, confusion was all over her face. Akari nodded under the blanket and sighed. _Might as well get this over with. _She pulled Kurono out of her bedroom. "Don't we have to change first Akari?"

"And miss seeing Mei-san's shock face?" Akari grinned.

"Give her a break, Akari. She's already trying hard enough as it is," Kurono said, letting out a deep sighed.

"That's a big sigh... Yeah, you're right. But oh well, we're already out!" Akari laughed. Kurono shook her head and yanked her hand from Akari's grip.

"Unlike you, I'm going to dress up," she stated. "Akari, you're coming with me."

Kurono dragged her sister back into the room and picked out clothes for the both of them. She was muttering about how plain her sister's closet was. She took out some clothes and handed to Akari.

Akari was wearing a black T-shirt along with a black coat and blue jeans. Kurono was wearing a white shirt with a red jacket and a skirt. She also added a white beret on her.

"Are we done now?" Akari asked. Kurono stared at her sister. Akari honestly did look like a boy with the outfit she was wearing. Kurono took a look at herself in the mirror, curious if she would look like a boy in a skirt. To her relief, she still looked like a girl. As much as Kurono tried to deny it countless of time, she has weak spot when it comes to clothes, designing, and shopping… that was a big yes on her part.

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked down the long and tiring staircase. They should really consider about adding another elevator into the mansion, because the closest one them on the other side of the mansion. Once they reached the final step and walked down the hallway, they stood in front of the guest room door. "Here we go again... This will be fun," Akari sighed.

"You're going have to get use to it," Kurono stated. With that, she slowly opened the door.

"Good morning, Aka-chan! Kuro-chan!"

Kurono eye twitched and she slammed the door in front of their faces. "Kuro? What's wrong?" Akari asked when she saw Kurono stomping off. "Hey, Kurono! Wait!" she said, running after her sister.

"That went well," said Hauhi sleepily. "That's why people have telephone so you can contact them beforehand."

"Why aren't they happy to see us?" Tamaki cried. Haruhi rolled brown eyes. It was obvious that Kurono didn't want to do anything with the host club from the past events, but she still wasn't sure about Akari. As Kurono stated, how Akari thinks is a mystery. There were times Akari wanted to be part of the group, but other times she pushed them away politely so she can be alone.

Mei sighed, "I apologize for my masters. I don't know why they would hurry off like that." She bowed to them and at the same time Akari entered the room pulling a reluctant Kurono.

"Kurono, come on we can't leave like that. Why are mad this time?" Akari asked with a nervous smile playing on her lips. She turned around to greet the guest as her eyes widen. "Uh... Haruhi and... Why are you guys all here for?"

"Kurono-sama! You don't treat guest like that," scolded Mei-san.

"They're not guest. Did they get an invitation to come here in the first place? No. All of you get out," said Kurono, pointing to each and every one of them slowly. She turned to her maid with a cold look. "Mei-san, don't say a word or you're fire."

"Give her a break, Kurono. She's working hard enough as it is," Akari mimicked her sister before grinning. "So what's up?"

She sweat dropped when she saw Tamaki and the twins stared at them before circling around Kurono."KAWAII!!"

A vein popped. "Stop staring! I thought we had important guest, but it seems like my effort was wasted on idiots!" Kurono yelled. Akari smiled and told Mei-san to pour some tea for the guest. The Hayashi twins and the host club members took seats on the couch. Haruhi and Kurono looked annoyed, because they were bothered by such unless and unimportant events. Akari just shrugged and sat next to them holding a pillow. This would definitely kill time.

"I'll ask again. Why are you here?" asked Kurono in a calm tone.

"We thought we should visit you two," Hikaru shrugged.

"I can see that, Hikaru," Kurono rolled her eyes. Mei-san entered the room and set down the tea.

"Thank you, Mei-san," Akari smiled.

"The real reason was that they were bored," Haruhi mumbled to herself, but apparently Tamaki heard her. She placed a hand in front of her just in time before Tamaki jumped and collided into her.

"I'm shock! Do you think so low of your father?!" he asked, taking a step back with an accusing finger.

"To be honest, I do," Haruhi stared at Tamaki boredly when he went into a corner and sulk. The Hitachin twins stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Their lord should have seen that coming. Haruhi place a hand on her cheeks and her elbow on the side of the couch with her eyes closed. "What a pain in the neck."

"Haruhi, you look tired," Akari pointed out.

"You think?" she said sarcastically. "I was literally dragged here in the middle of my sleep." The twins smiled innocently with a halo above their head. Akari laughed at them and turned back at Hauhi with an apologetic smiled.

"I'm sorry. It's no wonder why you're in a bad mood..." she stated, pouring more tea down in Haruhi's cup.

"We're sorry, Haru-chan!" cried Hunny, jumping into Haruhi's arms. "Aren't we Takashi?" Mori didn't say anything, but he calmly nodded his head.

"It's alright, Hunny-sempai," Haruhi sweat dropped. Akari noticed that Hikaru was staring at Haruhi and she wondered if he liked her. Akari slapped her forehead and pushed away that's thought. It has nothing to do with her so she shouldn't even think about it. _Besides friends stare at each other when they're concern. I think I have been reading too much about love in those manga._ Akari yawned and pour out some more tea into the cup sleepily, but she accidently spilt some tea on the wooden floor.

"Haha... opps. I'll clean that up." Akari went to grab a towel but bumped into the table causing one of the precious cups fall down. "Uh-oh... Mom's going to kill me when she gets back." Kurono shook her head and began to pick up the broken pieces. "Kuro, you don't need to help me. I can take of this," said Akari. Kurono flicked Akari's forehead with her fingers, causing Akari to pout and rub her forehead. Hunny decided to help out and jumped towards them, but Mori caught him, worried that Hunny might actually make it worse by injuring himself. Once Akari was done, she took a seat on the couch again and hugged her pillow.

"... First idiots came to visit us and now one of the tea cups is broken. It's far too early in the morning for this..." Kurono mumbled, walking away from the gathering to lean against the wall. "Let's make this quick. We still have homework to do and we would appreciate it that you guys leave quickly."

"Kurono, we're already done with most of assignment," Akari pointed out. "I think we have some time." Kurono took the pillow away from Akari's hold and stomped back to the wall to lean against.

Then a light bulb appeared over Akari's head. "It has been a while since we been to a flea market." Kurono saw where this was going and she started squeezing the pillow. "Kurono, we should go there today!" Akari then went over to Kurono and whispered into her ears. "Besides... When was the last time we went... shopping?"

Kurono narrowed her eyes at Akari. Kuro sighed and agreed into going, but not before shoving the pillow on Akari's face. It's not everyday Akari would agree to go shopping. In fact her sister HATES it.

**"What's a flea market?"**

"You never went to a flea market before?" Akari asked, throwing the pillow back at her sister's head.

"It isn't a market where you go shop for fleas, right?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"No. It's where commoners would rent some space to sell their used items for cheap," Kyoya answered. "They also sell food product fresh from farms and other supplies." Tamaki and the others were excited to head out to explore more of the "commoners world." Kyoya turned to face Akari and pushed his glasses upward, "I suppose you're hoping to find some kind of replacement for your mom tea cups, Akari. I suppose I might find something that could be of use in such a place, however, I highly doubt we would find something that is remotely close to the tea cup your mother has."

"Haha... Well, I can't order online, because it might not get here on time and... How about we go into the garden to get some fresh air first?" Akari asked, walking out the door with a grin. Kaoru stared at Akari and wondered why she was still smiling at a time like this. Did she even care that she was going to get in major trouble?

"A fresh air sounds good. I need to clear my head anyway," said Kurono. "Let me get the map first."

"I was thinking that we should go walk around the orchard of fruit tress," Akari sweat dropped.

"The fastest way to get there is through the maze Akari. Don't worry you won't get lost," said Kurono, handing Akari the map and a compass. "There's a small possibility that you might get lost in such a large group."

Akari sighed, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Hikaru, there are plenty of caterpillars in this garden. You can get lost all you want," said Kurono.

"Thanks for the warning," he said rolling his eyes. Kurono took a caterpillar from a leaf and showed it to him. "Don't you even think about it, Kurono."

The two began to bickering with each other while Haruhi sighed. "Guys... Not so early in the morning. Can we just relax?"

"See? You made Haruhi mad," said Hikaru.

"Oh and like you didn't?" Kurono asked.

"Who was the one that brought up the man-eating caterpillars?" Before Kurono could counter back, Akari spoke up.

"I think bugs are cool though," commented Akari. Everyone turned to stare at the girl that had an innocent yet confuse smile on her face. Tamaki broke the silence once he jumps to her and took a hold of her shoulder yelling about how can a girl like bugs? The host club continued to follow Kurono, who ignored the drama king and letting the light angel fend for herself.

"Tamaki, we all have different references. Not all girls are the same. In any case we should really focus on staying together as a group," she said. Akari went out of Tamaki's hold and ran to catch up with the rest of the gang. "Uh... Hey, wait up!" She bumped into someone back and fell onto the ground with a thud. "Haha... sorry about that. Oh, hi Kaoru."

"You're always smiling," Kaoru remarked, helping her getting off the ground. "A fall like that would normally make people either angry or they'll be sobbing their eyes out."

"That's not true at all. A fall like that isn't such a big deal, besides I don't mind dirt or bruises," she said, dusting the dust off of her. "And I don't always smile."

"Really?" Kaoru asked, examining her face.

"Yep," Akari grinned.

"Then what is your mouth doing right now?" he asked. Akari quickly covered her mouth and placed a frown on her face. Kaoru raised an eyebrow, but he decided to play along. At first he was circling around her, playing with a stick and pretending to figure out how to make her smile. He slowly leans in closer to her face with a serious face, placing his hands on her shoulder. Akari looked shock and wonder what's he was going to do. After a moment of silence, he flashed her a grin. "Akari, smile. You know you want to."

Akari desperately tried to control her smile and she wanted to badly cover her mouth again, but that would have been too obvious. She looked away from his face and shrugged, "It's not working, Kaoru. Just keep on trying." Kaoru smirked and slowly lifted her chin to face his. His smirk grew wider when he saw Akari's eyes widen and her face was red from trying to contain her laughter and smile from him. He leans toward her left ear to whisper some words. His breath tickled her neck.

"Yes, it is and you know it." Akari couldn't take it anymore and started laughing at him.

"This isn't fair, Kaoru! You're using your hosting skills against me!" she accused, pushing him away. Kaoru laughed too and took a hold her shoulder from behind and started to lead her out of the maze. "You know how hard it is for me to hold it in during the club especially with your brotherly love act!"

"Do you want to try again?" he asked, laughing. "I'll try to make you smile and you try to hold it in for... 30 seconds?"

"You think you're that good huh?" Akari laughed.

"Yes, I'm that good and if I win, you will be my slave for the day."

"That's harsh. And if I win?"

"I'll give you the same tea cup that you smashed today," he grinned. "Like Kyoya said before, I doubt we will find such an expensive tea cup at a commoner market."

"You'll never know unless you try," Akari said in a sing-song tone. She thought about for a minute and she knew there were less than 5 percent to find the exact cup. Not smiling for thirty seconds doesn't seem so bad either. "Alright, you're on."

"Are you ready?" Akari nodded and closed her eyes. She could sense that Kaoru had raises his eye brow.

"If I close my eyes, I won't be able to see your face," she explained. Kaoru smirked at her logic and began to poke her sides. "Nice try, Kaoru. But I'm not ticklish."

He leans in to her ear again, "What about your neck?" Akari flinched a little, but Kaoru didn't fail to notice.

Just when Kaoru was about to poke her, Tamaki stepped into view. From where he was standing, let's just say it was not looking good. "What are you two doing behind your father's back?! Akari, why is one of the devils is with you?! An angel and the devil shouldn't be doing such-"

Akari stared at Tamaki with a confuse face. "We were just having a not smiling contest..."

Kaoru sighed, "About time Tono, we've been waiting for you." They began to walk again with Tamaki shouting behind them, already forgotten about the previous events because of all the ranting Tamaki did. Akari dropped her wallet and Kaoru picked it up, but he notices a picture of her and Kurono. Both of them were trying to pull each other hair out.

"That's a picture when we were little," Akari explained, taking her wallet. "As you can see we didn't get along well." Tamaki and Kaoru looked like they wanted to asked more about it, but Akari went ahead without them. "Don't think too much about. It doesn't matter what happened back then anyway." Once they exit out of the maze, Kaoru ran to his brother.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru! Where have you been?" he asked.

"I waited for Akari to catch up. Kurono did mention that her sister have a horrible sense of direction. I doubt a map would actually help her out that much," Kaoru explained.

Akari saw Kurono helping Haruhi out on her chemistry homework. Akari took a peek at the problem.

"The first thing you should figure out how to blance it, before finding the result," Akari whispered.

"Oh... Thanks, Akari," Haruhi replied.

"About time you got here," Kurono sighed.

"Sorry. So did you miss me?" Akari grinned. Kurono stared at her sister and went back to helping Haruhi's homework.

"No."

Akari pouted, but laughed anyway. She sat down next to an apple tree and played music through her I-pod. The energetic smile went away, but it was replace with a soft and content smiled. The flea market trip would have to wait to noon after they ate their lunch and when Haruhi is done with her homework.

* * *

_to be continue..._

I added some FRIENDLY fluff, because I know some of you readers love it! Please review! Thank you! Reviews make me so happy and it really encourages me to write more! If you want to find out what happen at the flea market you must review! Sorry if this chapter suck. Chapters will be getting longer so be happy!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews! Oh sorry, I had to delete and update this chapter again because some minor problems. There was something wrong and I had to test it out xD Since I can't some of you PM I have to this instead and some I just want to say thanks again! xD

**MitsukiNori- **Thank you for reviewing! It makes really happy to hear/read it from you

**WereWolf299-** Hey! I'm glad you loved it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Ray-nee-chan**- Yay for fluff! And guess what? A much longer chapter xD

**Adaelie-** Thank you! lol The smiling trick works

**rubyparker93-** Thanks for editing my grammar! Thank you! And thanks for some ideas that I might consider later on =D

Asami Yuu does not own OHSHC!

I wish I had enough time to make a Christmas Special, but seeing it as the year is during the spring and nearing summer is quite impossible.

**Is there such thing as a mini-limo? Oh well in this story there is. Too lazy to look it up.**

* * *

Once it was noon, everyone went to Akari and Kurono's mini-limousine... unfortunately there wasn't enough space for all of them. "We could always call in a larger limousine, but... all the larger limos at our place are already taken... Anyone wants to call in their own?" suggested Akari happily. Then, at the same time, a light bulb appeared above Hikaru and Kaoru's head and they nodded to each other with a Cheshire grin.

"Or... you can sit on our laps!" they said in unison, patting their laps. Kurono slapped her forehead. _These idiots... They would do anything to bother people no matter how small the situation is._

"Great..."

"That way we don't need to waste our time-"

"and we wouldn't be contributing to global warming," Kaoru finished. Tamaki ears perked up.

"Excellent idea Hikaru, Kaoru! Not only will we save the Earth... Haruhi and I can have a father-daughter bonding time! Haruhi come here and sit on daddy's lap!" Tamaki exclaimed, snapping his fingers. He patted his lap, however, Haruhi just stared at him with an "I-can't-believe-you" face and walked away from the scene. The twins quickly dashed to Haruhi's side and brought her back.

"I'm not going to sit on Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled, kicking her feet in mid-air since the twins has lifted her up. Each of them had an arm under Haruhi's.

**"Why not?"** the twins asked. **"Look at Mori and Hunny. They seem fine with it."** Hunny waved at them with a cute smile from the inside of the limo.

"You two know fully well they are a special case," said Haruhi, remembering that Hunny and Mori were cousins and their size difference.

"Haruhi, listen to your father. Would you rather have the Earth suffer because we called for another vehicle? Can't you hear the delicate and sorrowful cries from the Earth itself and-"

"I'd rather walk," she said, ignoring his speech. Tamaki instantly went into a corner.

Kyoya sighed and he pushed his glasses upward. "Not everybody needs to be on someone's lap. There should be enough room if two more people are willing to sit on each other."

"I don't see why we can't walk," said Haruhi. "Wouldn't that save the planet a lot more?"

"True, but do you seriously expect us to walk?" asked Kurono. "The flea market is a couple of miles away."

"Akari, do you want to sit on my lap?" Kaoru asked with a smirk.

"Or do you prefer mine?" asked Hikaru, pulling her closer to him. Kurono sighed heavily at the sight and shook her head, leaning against the car.

"Umm... I don't know Hikaru, Kaoru. I think I'll sit down... somewhere else," she said, taking a step back. She didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable or be an inconvenience to others. "Kurono! Can I sit on your lap? Kaoru, you and Hikaru can sit on each other since you guys are brothers." Oh but it's fine if it's her sister. Kurono feels so "special."

"Wouldn't it be easier on us if we had someone lighter than us?" asked Hikaru.

"You two can't possibly have the same weight," argued Kurono.

"No, but its close enough," answered Kaoru. "Haruhi, can sit on Hikaru's lap and Akari can sit on mine or do you prefer me, Haruhi?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"I prefer no one," Haruhi stated bluntly.

**"Don't be such a poor sport," **they pouted.

"Can we just get this over with as fast as possible?" Kurono sighed. The twins stared at her, a wide smile plastered on their annoying face. They were about to open their mouths, but Kurono quickly cut them off. "If you guys care about your lives then you better not say a word about me sitting on either of you."

"Alright then!" Tamaki yelled, holding up a fist his eyes burning in rage. "Since we have two stubborn daughters! I shall end this quickly..." Everyone waited for their "King" to come up with a solution. "Mommy, you sit on my lap!" he yelled after countless tries to get Haruhi to sit on his lap. Everyone fell down except Mori and Kyoya. Can't their lord think up a better idea? The Hitichiin twins slapped their foreheads.

**"Oh brother and we thought Tono was going to be serious," **they groaned.

"... Tamaki, you have officially gone overboard," said Kyoya, snapping his notebook shut.

"But I want to be on our way!" he whined in chibi style.

"Haruhi, I suggest you chose who you'll sit on if you know what's good for you," said Kyoya, pushing his glasses upward. It would be much faster and logical if they just call in another limo... Then again, when has the host ever been logical? Kurono noticed Haruhi looked really uncomfortable. She sighed and raised her hand.

"Kurono, it's okay-" Kurono stopped Haruhi from speaking by placing a hand in front of her. Kurono always did respected Haruhi but she would never say anything about it. Even though they haven't known each other for very long, Haruhi always did manage to save Kurono from torment by the twins and Tamaki. It was about time to do something for her for a change.

**"We always knew you were nice on the inside!"** the twins cried in perfect sync, hugging her. Tamaki had a tissue covering his nose while Hunny was clapping his hands.

"Yay, Kuro-chan! You can hold Usa-chan," he said, putting Usa-chan on Kurono hands before running back into the limo. He was happily kicking his feet in mid-air and Mori smiled a bit. Kurono glared at the twins when they didn't let her go and continued talking nonsense. She was about to shove the bunny into Hikaru's arms but decided it would be better to hand it over to him gently just so she wouldn't offend Hunny. Once she placed it in his hands, she let out a sigh.

"Shut the hell up!" she yelled, breaking free of their hold. She turned around and stared at the host club members. "I'll pick... Urgh... I really don't want to choose at all..." Either way she wasn't going to be comfortable with her choice. She rather sits on Mori since he was the sanest, but seeing he was taken Kurono faced a tough decision. There's no way she would sit on Kyoya since he would definitely plot a revenge against her. Tamaki would be too excited for her taste. Hikaru? Ha! After all the incident that happened the last few days, she would rather be with Kaoru, however, she didn't trust Hikaru with Akari or anyone else besides Mori and Haruhi. Sitting on the floor was an option, but Akari would make a fit about it. She even considered not going on the trip, but the broken tea cup... She sighed and gave in. "Hikaru."

Caught by surprise, Hikaru's smile went away and he fell down in anime style, but Kaoru quickly came from and caught him. Hikaru backed up into Kaoru a bit. "N-Nani?!"

"I don't like it either you know," she mumbled. She climbed into the limousine and stared at Hikaru. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"You're not sitting on me are you?" she asked, annoyed. Everyone went into the limo and sat down quietly. Hikaru was putting on the seat belt, but Kurono glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Safety first," he grinned.

"I'm not going to sit against you," she said.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. He puts on his seat belt before warping his arms around Kurono's waist. She tightens her fists. Hikaru noticed this and explained his action so he wouldn't get kill, "If you're not wearing a seat belt, then this is another way to keep you from falling down." By now, Kurono was sending death glares and Hikaru grinned nervously. He turn to face the other sister hoping that at least be able to save him. "Akari, a little help here!" he hissed. However, Kaoru and Akari were having a bit of trouble as well.

"The belt is stuck," said Kaoru, trying to pull the safety belt. "It's jammed."

"Here, let me help you," laughed Akari.

Hikaru had a huge sweat dropped when he saw them helping each other out. Stress marks started to appear before he starts to yell at them angrily, probably jealous at the fact that Kaoru had it easy. "WILL YOU TWO STOP BEING ALL LOVELY DOVEY AND HELP ME OUT HERE?!?!"

Kaoru and Akari bumped their forehead together, because of Hikaru sudden out burst of random desperateness, "Lovely dovey?" they asked, rubbing their head. Hikaru rolled his eyes back at Kurono and he instantly paled.

"AKARI!!!"

Akari smiled, a sweat drop appearing, "Kurono, he's just worry about your safety. Can't you at least consider that into your account?"

Kurono sighed and nodded in defeat. "Fine."

"Whew..." He slowly placed his arms around Kurono's waist again. He placed one hand on the side and look at Kurono. So far so good. The other hand. No reaction. Fold the hand together. Still no reaction. He let out a relieve sigh and leaned against his seat, unknowingly pulling Kurono into his chest during the process.

"..."

"..."

Everyone blinked and stared at the two shock figure. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hunny had their hands on their faces. Kurono started to breathe heavily while as Hikaru has that nervous smile on his face. "He blew it," said Akari. "It was nice knowing you Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Don't do anything you will regret!" yelled Tamaki. "We're family, remember?

"Hikaru is more than an idiot than I thought..." said Haruhi.

"Kuro-chan please don't kill Hika-chan!" Hunny said with teary eyes.

"It's would not be wise," said Mori. "Don't let your temper get the best of you."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried in one of his arms, although he couldn't help but snicker at his brother's action. Kyoya simply continued to write in his notebook.

"Mommy, do something!" begged Tamaki. Kyoya stared at the scene and went back to writing in his notebook. "Kyoya, why are so cold? Kurono! As your father I suggest you don't-"

"Hikaru," said Kurono.

"..."

"Uh... Yeah?" Akari and Haruhi couldn't believe Hikaru didn't even attempt to take his hands off of Kurono, considering all the chances he got. Any smart person would let go right away, but he was too shock to let that happen.

"Would you please... GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

The limo began moving side to side. "Kuro-chan!" can be heard along with many other voices.

Finally, the driver started to drive them to the flea market. Nobody said anything until the halfway point. Kurono was still on Hikaru's lap, because of Akari's convincing words. Hikaru wasn't really holding onto Kurono anymore and Kaoru wouldn't have it any other way. He did not like the idea of losing his twin.

"Hey, they are selling ice cream over there. I heard it's pretty famous around here," said Akari, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. "We should buy some." The limousine pulled over and Akari was the first out.

"Akari, slow down!" said Tamaki. "You shouldn't be running off when ever you want to!"

"Like you're the one to talk sempai," Haruhi mumbled behind them.

"Aka-chan, wait for us!" Hunny yelled, running after them with his Usa-chan. Mori was right on his trail.

"We just ate lunch..." Kurono sighed along with Haruhi. Kyoya ignored everyone and continued to write in his notebook.

**"Wohoo! We all scream for ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" **the twins cheered as they went in line besides Akari, Tamaki, and Hunny.

"What are they? Seven years old?" Kurono muttered next to Haruhi. Haruhi nodded her head in agreement.

**"Oi, Haruhi! Kuro-chan~"**

Stress marks appeared on Kurono head. "What did they call me?"

**"What do you two want?"** they shouted.

"No thanks," Haruhi and Kurono said walking back into the limousine, but Tamaki dragged them out and made them sit on the benches. Everyone began eating their ice cream. Kyoya, however, chose to drink tea instead. The twins tried to eat their ice cream as fast as possible by taking big bits.

**"Ahh! It's cold!"** they complained, putting one of their hands against their head.

"Then why were you two trying to eat so fast?" Haruhi asked and in replied they grin at her and they rise up to fingers. "Seconds?"

"For fun."

"Never mind. I shouldn't have asked."

"What kind of ice cream are you eating, Aka-chan?" Hunny asked. "It looks good, ne Takashi?"

"Ah."

"It's Orange Blossom. You should try it sometime Hunny-sempai," Akari replied, taking a lick. The twins become curious and took a lick. Akari was unfazed, but their king left eyebrow began to twitch.

**"It is good!"** said Hikaru and Kaoru, taking out small spoons and a couple of scoop from the ice cream. Akari didn't know what to say. Even if she did try to take it away it's not like they'll be anymore ice cream leftover. She just started eating what's left on the cone.

"Oh well. I can always eat them at the mansion," she sighed.

Kurono stared at them, but not because she was overprotective of her sister. The ice cream on Hikaru's cheek was out of place. It was bugging her so she took a napkin and wiped it off of him gently. Hikaru stared at her with wide eyes. As for Tamaki... his jaws dropped. Kaoru slid to the right side of him and stuck his second ice cream bar into the lord mouth.

"Wow, Tono. Who knew your mouth was large enough to fit a whole ice cream bar?" questioned Kaoru and walked away as if nothing ever happen. Tamaki snapped out of his trace. He starts yelling and struggling at the laughing Kaoru.

"Can't you try to be at least neater?" Kurono asked still wiping off the ice cream before turning her back to him. Hikaru backed away and his hand slowly dropped the ice cream cone.

"That's a waste Hika-chan!" Hunny gasped. "Hika-chan, how could you waste food like that?"

"Is Kurono sick?!" Hikaru asked Akari.

"I knew I shouldn't have done anything," Kurono mumbled to herself.

"Kurono doesn't like it when things are out of place," Akari explained, using hand motions. "It disturbs her sometimes. She wouldn't let anyone touch her stuff without her permission either."

**"Ohhh."**

"Akari, wipe your mouth," said Kurono.

"Oh, sorry," Akari smiled, using her hands to wipe it away. Kurono rolled her eyes and handed her the last napkin. "Well, we should be on our way."

* * *

The host club was finally got to the flea market around the 1:00 pm. They looked at the flea market with amazement. Left to right. Right to left. Even Kyoya was taking his time to look at the merchandise.

"We should have brought some sunscreen with us," said Hikaru. "Akari, how can you stand being in that black coat of yours?"

"Medical research does say the color black absorb the sunlight energy more than any color. You may get dehydrated much faster than the rest of us Akari," said Kyoya. "You might consider taking off that heavy coat of yours."

"I don't feel any difference from this morning to now," she answered.

"You should have worn a dress today," said Kaoru. "Or at least something that compliment you."

"Yeah. You still look like a guy," Hikaru agreed. He went to Kurono and put a hand up at her side. "Now look at your sister-"

"You should dress like this," said Kaoru, modeling a ticked-off Kurono.

**"I mean how often do we get to see you in a dress?"**

"But I feel comfortable," said Akari.

"Akari, we're gonna have to find you some real clothes," said Hikaru, leaning against her shoulder.

"But-"

"No buts," said Kaoru, putting a finger on her lips.

"Aren't I wearing real clothes right now?" she asked.

**"Nope,"** they grinned.

"Hey, look at this!" said Tamaki, leaning over the stand.

**"Sun glasses!"**

"Huh, what- Oof!" Akari bumped into a girl with a sunhat and a white sundress. The girl's sunglasses fell down on the ground and Akari instantly picked it up for her. "I'm sorry about that miss. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh no, it's okay," the girl laughed. Akari caught a glimpse of violet eyes under her silver hair. Akari stared at the girl a little longer as she puts on her glasses back on. Why does she look so familiar?

The girl gasped and quickly walked away before Akari could even utter a word. "That was weird... Have I met her before? Silver hair... Silver hair? It's not a common hair color... Oh well."

"Two thousand yen for sun glasses?" Hunny asked with his eyes wide.

"Yeah. I think some of those glasses are used though," said Akari. She watched Hunny putting on sun glasses for Mori while running around the stand to look at the different designs.

"That's pretty cheap," said Hikaru, picking up a blue sun glasses and placing it on him. "Are commoners that desperate?"

"These aren't real brands," Kyoya pointed out. "I have no need for them."

"I don't think these commoners' glasses would protect our eyes from ultra violet rays."

"Kyoya, don't be a stick in the mud," said Tamaki. "And try this on!"

"I prefer my own glasses to those sun glasses," he said, going off to look at other merchandise. "100 yen for a big of chips? Hmm... interesting. I would like one please."

"Why would you buy a big of chips for?" Haruhi asked.

"You never know what might happen," he said.

"Of course."

"Ne, Hika-chan, you look great with those glasses!" Hikaru grinned at Hunny. Then Tamaki and he dragged Kurono and Haruhi and they forced them to try on sunglasses. This was one of the many things that Kurono is okay with. She didn't mind a little shopping, actually she felt excitement, but she was doing well to keep a straight face on. Akari smiled at the sight and went back to looking through the selection.

"Why do I have to be here?" Haruhi asked.

"... Well you can get food on sale at the flea market. Sometimes their prices are a lot cheaper and more affordable here," said Kurono. "What I don't get is why we have to model for these guys."

"I don't know... But I guess I don't mind that much," Haruhi laughed slightly.

Haruhi and Kurono were standing still as the host club members placed glasses on them. Hikaru puts on a goofy glasses for Kurono. When he starts laughing, she threw the glasses at his head and walked away to a different part of the sun glasses stand.

"That idiot. Who does he think he is? I have enough of this damn club and this day," she said, glaring at nothing but thin air. She squeezed her fist together when she looked at the host club members having fun. "I hate how they can be all cheerful and joking around like this. It's so annoying."

"That girl..." Hikaru said, glaring at her back while rubbing his head. "Does she have to sound angry all the time?"

"Haruhiiii..." Tamaki whined. Hikaru took off his sun glasses and turn to look at Tono and Haruhi.

"No way, sempai."

"Come on. Do it for daddy!"

"..."

Tamaki was whining that Haruhi wouldn't try on the pink glasses he had specially selected for her, but Hikaru did notice she was trying to hide her small smile on her face. Out of rage, Hikaru broke the sun glasses in half and Kurono's eyes went wide open.

"Hey! I hope you're going to pay for that!" the man at the stand yelled.

"I'm sorry sir!" Kurono apologized. "Hikaru!" However, he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"You should keep a close eye on your boyfriend," the man scolded.

"I'm sorry, sir. He seems a little distracted today," said Kurono, taking out money to pay back for the damage. She couldn't believe that she's taking the blame for her arch nemesis. And what did that man said? Something about boy- "And he's not my boyfriend, sir!"

"Ah well, at least you pay for it." The salesmen went back to where he was sitting to keep an eye on the troublesome teenagers while counting his money. Kurono rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Hikaru!" she snapped.

"What?" he hissed. Kurono pointed down to the glasses and his tick off face turns to a surprising face. "How- When did this happen?"

"I should be asking you that," she stated, taking the broken glasses away from him. "You should pay attention to what you're doing instead of daydreaming! Stop being so damn stupid all the time!" Kurono went to the trash can and threw down the product angrily. Hikaru blinked his eyes and scratched the back of his head. Although Akari felt bad for Hikaru, she smiled to herself. Normally Kurono would usually stay out of the way and let people fend for themselves. She should have left the man yelling at Hikaru, but she didn't. Even though Kurono doesn't notice it, right now she was worried about Hikaru, although it seem like she was more into insulting him than worrying about him.

"Akari, don't just stand there. Come over here!" said Kaoru. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the stand.

"But I'm thirsty," she mumbled. He grinned and tossed her his water bottle.

"Drink up then."

"Ah... thanks..." she took a tiny waterfall and gave it back to him quickly.

"You should drink some more," he said, handing the water bottle back to her. "And take off your coat while you're at it. Looks like the heat is getting to you."

"I'm fine."

"Akari," said Kurono. "You should try this pair of black sun glasses on."

"Uh... Sure?"

"Hmm... it doesn't fit you," she commented.

"What? I don't look good?" Akari joked. She did a model pose, placing a hand on her forehead and tilted her chin toward the sky. Roses started to appear around her before she went back to her old self. She grinned at Kurono and held up a peace sign. There was a flash and they turned around to see Tamaki holding a camera. "Tamaki, where did you got that camera?"

"Isn't it amazing? I got it for 1,000 yen!" he cheered, hugging the camera.

"Don't go whining to us if the result turns out horrible and I don't want to hear one word about a family bonding today anymore," Kurono said sternly. She walked away leaving Akari with a Tamaki in his corner of woes.

"Tamaki... At least Kuro didn't say anything about smashing your camera," said Akari. Tamaki immediately stood right back up.

"You're right! Kurono does care for her father!" he smiled, showing off his ego. Kurono went back and dragged Akari away from the prideful King to make sure Tamaki's personality wouldn't rub off on her.

She sighed and examine her sister face with the glasses on. "You do look good with this pair, but it isn't you," she explained. She took off the glasses and threw it backward as it hits Hikaru's head, again, but he was paying attention and caught it before it broke. Akari sweat dropped, she wonder how many time will Hikaru get in trouble with her sister or how many time will he get hit on the head.

"Does it really matter if it looks good or not?" Akari asked, crossing her arms together and Kurono nodded in reply.

"Kuro! Just because you don't know what you're doing, doesn't mean I won't get mad at you!" Hikaru glared, holding up the pair of glasses high up in the air.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Akari tried to ignore the bickering between the two and turn her attention back at the selection of glasses. It was proving hard for her when they were literally shouting right next to her ear.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"You of course."

Akari face palmed and groaned to herself. She slid away from the scene to try and find some peace and quiet, though it was highly unlikely since they were in a flea market. As she window shopped, she felt a tap on her should.

"Here try this on." Kaoru smiled gently, taking a pair of green glasses from the selection. He slowly places the sun glasses on for Akari, staring at her right in the eye. For some reason, this gesture made her nervous. No one ever looked at her in the eye before. As far as she knows, she's been avoiding people eyes for a long time. Her cheeks began to heat up looking into his hazel eyes. She guessed that the heat was getting to her. "That looks nice on you."

"I-I'm really thirsty, Kaoru!" she shuttered, shoving him to the side. "Uh.. Gomen."

"I thought I told you to drink some more from my water bottle?"

"I'm sorry, but it was awkward for me to drink from someone bottle other than mine."

"But you seem fine eating the ice cream we licked off of," he laughed.

"That was different... It was my ice cream to begin with..." she mumbled. Kaoru laughed again and took off the cap of his water bottle. He placed it in her hands with a hint of force.

"Now you better drink some before you faint," he said. Akari smiled in return and drank from the bottle.

"Kaoru! That's my job! I'm supposed to be the one putting on glasses!" Tamaki growled, pointing an accusing finger at him causing Akari to choke up a bit.

"But Akari doesn't seem to mind me putting on her glasses," he smirked, hugging her closer to him.

"Let her go!"

"Okay, Tono take it easy," said Kaoru, letting go of Akari. He took the glasses off Akari and went to the salesmen. "I'll take this. Thank you."

"We should hurry up and go get what we're here for," said Kyoya.

"I hope we can find the tea cup..." said Akari. "Kaoru, we're leaving!"

"I'm coming," he said, putting the sun glasses into his bag.

"Well, let's get a move on men!" declared Tamaki.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Wow, there are a lot of pretty vases, ne, Takashi?" asked Hunny, eyeing the vases and dishware.

"I don't know," said Kaoru

They look all pretty much the same to me," said Hikaru. Tamaki jumped across and whacked the back of Hikaru and Kaoru's head with a bundle of tied newspaper. Haruhi wondered where he got the newspaper in the first place, but decided sometimes the unknown can never be answer. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Tono. What did they do this time?

"You two need to appreciate the beauty of these handmade vases, dishes, and artwork," said Tamaki.

"I agreed with Tamaki," said Akari, holding up a flower pot. "These pots take a lot of hard work. They may seem simple, but looking at the designs you can tell a story behind it. There's only one of the kind in the world."

Flash. "That was so beautiful," Tamaki cried. Akari sweat dropped.

The host club members started to explore the section.

"What kind of artwork is this?" said Hikaru. "It just looks like a bunch of squares put together."

"It's call abstract work Hikaru," said Kurono.

"I already know that. But who would buy this piece of junk?"

"I'll take it! It's only 1,200 yen! What a bargain."

"Apparently Tono does," said Kaoru.

"Tono, what are you going to do what a piece like that?" Hikaru asked with a bored face.

"Isn't it amazing? Look at the patterns! The colors!" said Tamaki. The twins left him rambling and decided to juggle with some glass balls.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! That's dangerous!" Akari yelled.

**"You worry too much Akari,"** they said. While they were juggling, Hunny was running around looking at all the wares and bumped into the Hitachiin's legs. The balls fell down one by one into tiny pieces. **"Ahh!"**

"I'm sorry Hika-chan, Kao-chan," said Hunny.

"Somehow I knew that was going to happen," said Akari.

"You know what they say. You break it you brought it," said a saleswoman. "That would be 3,000 per glass balls. In total 30,000 yen."

"We don't have that much in our pockets," said Kaoru.

"Hmm... you can take this!" Hikaru grinned, flashing a credit card.

"What do think this is? A mall?" the lady asked, towering over the Hitachiin brothers. They sweat dropped.

"Hold on, I'll pay for them," said Akari, taking out her money and paid up for the lady.

"Thank you sir."

Akari just smiled at the lady pleasantly and walked away, pulling the twins with her.

**"Akari!"** they cried, hugging her.

"You guys be careful next time," she said.

"Hmm... some of these paintings were made from good painting materials," said Kyoya. "Only 1,500 yen. I suppose we can use this painting in our next host club theme."

"This guy is always thinking how to attract more attention to the club," said Kurono. Akari went to the antique stall and stared at the dishware.

"Wow... these are so beautiful. They must be worth hundreds of thousands of yen," said Akari.

"Yes, but they cost about 1,000 to 20,000 yen per piece. Please be careful they're very delicate and I advise you not to touch them unless you're buying," said the salesman. Akari nodded, but she spotted the girl with silver hair.

"Hey... it's that girl again," said Akari, placing her hands on one of the priceless vase almost tipping it over during the process.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" the salesman yelled.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir!" Akari apologize, letting go of the object right away.

"Young folks these days have no respect for fine arts..." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry sir," Akari apologized again.

"Do you have any idea how much this would have cost if you broke it, sir?" the salesman asked. Right away, Akari knew this person was going to start an argument. She nodded her head and waited for the next sentence to form. "I have you know-"

"Listen up. Nothing happen so let it go," defended Kurono, taking Akari by the shoulder. "We don't need a scene. Now leave us alone." They were about to walk away when Akari notice the tea cup.

"Wait how much does this cost?"

"20,000 yen," said the salesman in a you-can't-buy-it tone. Akari quickly grab her wallet and took out some of her money.

"I'll take it," she said, smacking down the money. She ignored the man face, but she bowed, "Thanks. Alright, I'm ready to go. Haruhi, do you want to go buy some food?"

"Mm, we are running low in the food supplies," she said.

"And we can probably go taste some samples too!" said Hunny happily.

"Do you think there's going to be crepes?" asked Akari. "I haven't had one in ages! Oh, I should probably make one once we're back home."

"Akari, we will buy you a year supplies of crepes," said Kaoru, sweat dropping. "You still have ways to go."

"Aww..." Akari pouted. As they walk towards the food section the twins, Tamaki, and Hunny got distracted with the toys along the way. "Please, don't cause any more trouble for everyone here you guys."

"Stop using those water guns Hikaru, Kaoru!" Kurono yelled.

"Sempai! You're getting everything wet!" said Haruhi.

"Kyoya, do something," all three girls demanded.

"Why is it always me?" he asked, pushing his glasses upward. Mori was blowing bubbles along with Hunny and the twins were in a battle with their lord. They threw down their water gun and picked up two swords.

**"En garde!"**

"You two will never lay a finger on the princesses!" said Tamaki in his shining armor.

**"It's war then!"**

"We're not going to pay for the damage," said Kurono. Akari was laughing.

"They're so silly."

"Haruhi, stay behind me!" said Tamaki. "I'll protect you."

"Oh, geez sempai," she groaned.

"I'm out of here," said Kurono. Before she could get away, the twins grabbed her and held their swords against her neck.

**"Milord,"** they taunted. **"Look who we have."**

"Kurono! Unhand my daughter you shady twins!" he demanded.

**"No way!"**

Akari sighed and spotted a bow and arrows beside her feet along with a couple of ninja stars and a sword. Well if you can't beat them join them. "Hunny-sempai! Mori-sempai!"

"What is Aka-chan?" Hunny grinned, riding on Mori shoulder.

"You know how to use these, right?" she asked, holding ninja stars. Kyoya was magically in a sorcerer outfit and writing in his spell book. Hunny threw the stars down just when Tamaki and the twins were about to collide.

"Nani?" the three said together. They stared at the four in their poses. Akari holding her bow, Hunny in his ninja stance, Kyoya looking irritated in his costume, and Mori was just being Mori holding onto his plastic sword. "That's kinda cool."

"Brilliant," said Hikaru and Kaoru, clapping their hands.

"Since when did the flea market trip become medieval time?" Haruhi sighed.

"Beats me," said Kurono.

After they calmed down, they finally reached the food section. Hunny and Akari gladly took samples from the stalls. Haruhi was busy looking through the sales and taking sample along the way.

"Aka-chan, there's some cake!" said Hunny.

"I'm sorry, Hunny. But I don't like sweets, at least not too much," said Akari, "maybe once in a while. Kurono, try this sample." Akari held up a meat on a toothpick. Kurono shrugged and lean over to take a bite of it.

Flash. Tamaki took a picture of them once again. He grinned but then came a flying tomato that hit his face. He glared at the twins and they were pointing at each other innocently. **"We were just comparing tomatoes."**

"Apparently Kaoru said that the tomatoes he picked are more juicy."

"It's the quality that counts."

**"We were swapping tomatoes to make sure."**

"Then how did it hit me?!"

"Poor Tamaki," said Akari. She spotted the girl again and shook her head. Why do I keep seeing her everywhere I go? Who was she? Silver hair... Did she know someone with silver hair before? It couldn't be… Akari decided to follow her, because she was determine to find out who she is. She seems so familiar to her.

"Akari?" Kurono questioned to herself. "Where is she's going..." Kurono started to follow her sister and the twins noticed this and had the same idea.

"Who is she... I know her. I know her from somewhere," said Akari. "Hey! Wait!" The girl didn't hear her call and Akari began to run to catch up, but one of the saleswomen was dusting her blankets and Akari lost sight. She tried to get around the dust, but accidentally trips over a basket. "I'm so sorry." She looked around and realized she has lost sight of the girl, but that was least of her problem. "Uh-oh... I don't know where I am." She jammed her hands into her pocket, but couldn't find her cell phone. "... I'm not lost."

Kurono went up and tap Akari's shoulder. "I knew I wasn't lost!"

"Where were you going?" Kurono asked.

"I thought I saw that girl- Hikaru, Kaoru? What are you two doing?" she asked when she spotted behind a couple of crates.

"We were..." Hikaru started.

"Just making sure that you didn't get lost," finished Kaoru.

"That's nice," said Akari. "It looks like we ended up at the pet section now. Kurono- Where did she go?" They looked up, down, left, right and they spotted her by some of the bird cages.

"They're so cute," she smiled, petting one of the little birds head. She noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at her and she quickly compose herself, a blush forming on her cheeks. The birds chirped louder, wanting more attention from Kurono, but Kurono was trying hard to ignore them. "We should hurry back to everyone." Ohh... they're so cute though...

**"We like seeing this side of you,"** the twins grinned.

"Shut the hell up." The twins were happily laughing at Kurono and teasing her about. She was throwing back insult at them to defend herself.

Akari was laughing but once again, she noticed the girl with the sunhat. Akari she placed her hands on the parrot cage. She continued to stare at the girl. "_My natural hair color is silver not brown. I don't like people looking at me as if I'm some kind of freak."_ Her eyes widen in realization. "Wait... isn't that... Emiko."

"Akari, watch out!" said Hikaru, pulling her into his chest.

"Huh?"

"That parrot was about to take off your finger," he explained.

"Trust me, it's not pleasant experience," said Kaoru.

"You should stop being so ignorance about your surroundings."

"Yeah… Thanks..." she mumbled. "Emiko..."

"Akari, something wrong?" Kurono asked.

"Oh! No, it's nothing," she replied with a grin. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Then let's go get you some real clothes," said Hikaru, swinging his arms over her shoulder. "Are we even going to find any clothes that are worth while in this shaggy place though?"

"Hmm..." Kaoru wondered.

**"Let's do it anyway!"**

They dragged them into the clothing stall. As Hikaru and Kaoru gave Akari clothes, she didn't even bother to do anything. She just stood there, smiling when she had to. She can't tell if she should be happy or scared if there was a chance to meet her old friend. The brothers sighed and decided to leave her alone with her sister to figure out if something was wrong.

"Akari, what's going on?" Kurono asked once the twins were off doing something else far away. "You've been acting strange."

"It's Emiko," said Akari.

"What?"

"It's Emiko. I think she might be here."

"So? Who cares? Why are you even bringing this up?" Kurono asked angrily. "Just because you see Emiko look alike or whatever doesn't mean anything!"

"Why are you getting angry? I was just saying, Kurono!" Akari shot back. "What if we bump into her?!"

"I don't care! She will bring nothing but pain."

"That's not true and you know it!" Akari yelled.

"She was planning on it," said Kurono.

"Maybe she wouldn't if I-"

"It wasn't your fault, Akari! If she didn't accept you for who you are then she wasn't our friend."

"But-"

"Akari, will you shut up?"

"Kurono, will you stop being so uptight and listen? You... you always avoided the subject. I can understand that, but come on. Do you have to let out your anger like this? Do you have to act depressed whenever we try to have fun?!"

"What now? You're bringing them in too?" Kurono asked angrily. "Not everyone can change in a day, Akari."

"You're impossible."

"You don't understand how I feel. The one who ruined the relationship between Emiko wasn't you it was me!" Everything fell silence.

"What... What do you mean by that?"

"You know what? I have enough of this day and of you!" she yelled. "I don't want to see you. Don't you dare show up in my face again! Damn it!"

"Kurono! Chotto!" Akari yelled, grabbing one of Kurono's arms.

"I'm going home and don't you dare follow me, Akari!" she glared. "Why do you always make my life worse than it is?! I'm so sick and tired of it!"

Akari stared at Kurono as she walked away. She didn't even move, she didn't even cry, she just stood there shocked at the outcome of events. There were footsteps coming from behind her and instantly she knew it was the twins. Akari continue to stare at Kurono. Kurono never look back, she never even stopped. She just kept on walking away farther and farther.

"Akari?" Kaoru asked in a worried tone. Akari started to laugh bitterly.

"So you guys heard everything, huh?" she asked.

The twins didn't say anything; they just continue to watch the girl holding back her feelings.

"Hey-" started Hikaru.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go," she said, running away.

She ran away with the thought that she just has to go and ruin everything. Everything was her fault.

* * *

**Whew... a 20 page chapter... You better be happy! So how do you like my cliffhanger =D **

**Review if you want to find out what's going to happen next or otherwise I'll leave you hanging forever!**** ^_^ I'm sorry for the other grammar mistakes and I accept anonymous reviews! More review than a mayber longer chapter xD**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own OHSHC

I was hoping for one more review... then it would be 50 reviews! lol oh well. I'm sorry for the wait. I blame it on writer block, school, and- Onward with the story! I had a hard time writing this chapter because I was in adventure mood and wanted to type out Princes of Thieves, but I know people are waiting for this story to be updated.

Thanks goes to: Hairoyinu (yay a new reviewer) I'm glad you thought it was funny, CakesInTheSummer (yays again for another new reviewer), Ray-nee-chan, 030artastic, and MitsukiNori

Special Thanks goes to: WereWolf299 (EVERYONE SAY THANKS TO MY VERY GOOD FRIEND WereWold299! SHE WAS THE REASON WHY I CONTINUE TO UPDATE), Adaelie, and last but not the least rubyparker93 who's been my good friend and also encouraged me to type this chapter out I hope you enjoy this chapter rubyparker93!

I drew a picture of Akari and Kurono, just go check out my profile ^_^ I can't believe I didn't mention that in my last chapter...

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru stood where they were. They didn't know what to do or act to the sudden turn of events.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki called out. "Kaoru. What happened to the Akari and Kurono?" The host club members looked at them with curiosity, because of the seldom expressions on Hikaru and Kaoru's faces.

"They... They got into a fight," said Kaoru. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't want to say anything more than that. This was between Akari and Kurono and they had no right to blurt out everything what they just heard. Tamaki understood the situation right away.

"Aka-chan and Kuro-chan got into a fight. I hope they'll be okay."

"We should let them handle it," Tamaki said in a serious tone. "But why aren't you two with them? You were there weren't you? You two should understand them more than everyone, because they are twins too."

"Tono, is not as easy as you think," said Hikaru.

"In any case, we should to find them," said Haruhi, understanding what Tamaki meant. "At a time like this, they need their friends. Akari and Kurono isn't about to make up anytime soon." She had a feeling that the sisters are going need their help. They need someone who would listen to them, especially Akari. Akari striked her as a type of person taking things deeply and emotionally. She suspected that the Hayashi twins were holding onto their inner emotions for too long. They always seem to be hiding something from them and there were hint of regrets in their eyes.

The grouped nodded and they went off on a search for the two missing girls.

Akari was wondering around the flea market aimlessly. She bumped into a few people, but she still has the common sense to apologize. She would smile and laugh it off, but what she really wanted to do is cry. She hoped it would rain so she would be able to release her tears. It seems like that Akari can only cry if it rains, without it she can't shed a single tear. It's sad isn't it? She feared and worried if someone sees her tears would consider her weak. Of all things she should worry about.

_"Why do you always make my life worse than it is?" _Those words still echoes in her ears. Why would Kurono said something like that to her? She couldn't believe it, it was too shocking. But in a way she knew this was going to happen.

She continued to walk around the market and bumped into someone once again. She straighten up, getting ready to apologize, "I'm sorry. I wasn't-" Akari eyes widen. "Emiko?"

The silver hair girl stared at her. The girl let out a mushroom sighed and took off her sunglasses to stare at her ex-friend's face to face in the eye."Akari," she acknowledged.

"Long time no see."

"Long time, indeed..." She stared into Akari's emerald eyes. She looked ready to cry and pour out her soul. "Why do you look so sad?" she asked, her tone flat and serious. Even though they weren't friends anymore, she couldn't help but asked. She isn't inhuman and it was common sense that she would ask.

"I... I got into a fight with my sister," Akari answered, looking down to the ground.

"About what?"

"Over... never mind."

Emiko placed her hands on her hips looking unconvinced, but changed the subject anyway. Whatever happens between their sister relationship is no longer her concern. _''Okay she is a little worry.' _"So... How you've been?"

"I suppose I'm alright," she replied. There was an awkward silent between them.

"Emiko, I was waiting for you-" another girl came in. She has long and light brown hair. Her height was around 5'5 and a small spray of freckles over her nose. "Is this your friend?"

Akari stared at Emiko with a confused look.

"This is Ryu," said Emiko, getting in front of her friend due to her over protectiveness. She was ready to shield her friend from any smart insult that Akari might throw down at her. To her surprise, Akari bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Ryu. My name is Akari," said Akari with a smile, holding out her hand. Emiko narrowed her eyes at her ex-friend's hand. Why was Akari being nice? This wasn't how they first met. The Akari she knew was downright rude, stubborn, and uncaring. She wouldn't even bother to introduce herself to anyone unless she has to. This wasn't the case. And- Her eyes widen. And she's smiling to someone she first met?

Ryu hesitantly shook her hand and bowed down awkwardly. "It's very nice to meet you too."

"Emiko, can we talk?" Akari asked.

"About what?" she asked, her tone still unchanging despite the fact she was shocked to Akari's sudden change of behavior.

"... Kurono said... it was..." Akari paused. "Never mind. Can I see you next time with Kurono? Because... I'm sorry, Emiko. I believe that our break up was because of our misunderstanding."

Ryu tilted her head. Break up? Emiko stared at Akari in shock. Now she's apologizing? "What happened to Akari and what have you done with her? And why are you dress like a boy?" she accused, dropping down her hostile act. Ryu looked confused. Akari wasn't a boy? What about this break up? The last time she checked, Emiko was perfectly straight. Just a while ago Emiko was flirting with salesmen to lower prices down. Ryu tapped her shoulder.

"Emiko, what break up? Were you two in a relationship?" she asked straight forwardly.

"Yes, we were," answered Akari with a smiled, clearly missing the point of this conversation. Emiko dropped her sunglasses she was currently cleaning and nearly fell down on the ground if it wasn't for the stand behind her.

"Is that true, Emiko?" Ryu asked in a small voice. "It's okay if you go that way."

Emiko shook her head and her hands frantically. "Akari! Don't say things that are misleading!" she shouted with a red face.

"But we were, weren't we? We used to be friends," said Akari with a confuse look before the look of realization reached her face."Ohh... I get it. Sorry about that." Emiko face palmed. This was certainly not the same girl she met in middle school.

"Akari, I would like it if you move out of the way," said Emiko. "I don't want to see you honestly; since you two obviously been avoiding me."

Great not only her sister told her that and now Emiko? What's next? Her parents? Although it wouldn't be much of a surprised. "What? You were the one who didn't want to see us again," said Akari. "You suddenly came up to us and declared that you didn't want to be our friends anymore. I know I have been rude to you, Emiko, during middle school but-"

"But what?" Emiko glared. "Explain this to me then. The day before that, why did Kurono suddenly came up to me and started yelling at me? About being a liar? About how I've been using you two just to get what I want? You guys didn't let me explain, because ever since that day you've been colder to me and avoid me like I'm some kind of plague."

Ryu wanted to stop the fight. She never had seen Emiko so mad before. She reached out her hand to hold back Emiko, but she dropped it. She has a feeling that this was just between them and she should let them handle it. She watched with wide eyes as she waited patiently for them to fight it out.

"... I'm sorry. Can you tell me why now?" asked Akari.

"Why do you care?"

"I have a feeling you don't want to see me again if I don't know the truth now," she explained. "Who knows when we'll meet again?"

"My grandfather father died," she stated.

"Your grandfather died?" Akari asked. "When..."

"I didn't went to the beach on the day she needed me. We had a project to finish... but grandma called me and told our family he died. I couldn't go the state I was in."

"What are you talking about?" Akari asked, placing one hand on her head. "Wait. Time-out. Don't tell me Kurono got mad at you because of her grades?"

"I am serious. And I'm sorry about your grandfather. We should have paid more attention about how you're feeling as well."

"You've changed," Emiko mumbled into her hand. Akari's attention drifted to the sky.

"Oh no... It's getting dark... I have to go," said Akari.

"Akari!"

"... Kaoru?" she asked, turning around. Kaoru gave her a look. How did she know it was him? Upon spotting the confused look on his face, Akari answered, "I guessed."

"Ah... that makes sense."

It was half true though. Kaoru has a softer voice, but even then she wasn't sure if it was him. She doubted her own observations. Kaoru seems to be the nicer twin, while Hikaru seem one level meaner whenever he does his brotherly love with his brother or when he attempt to have a normal conservation with Kurono... but then again what does she know? The twins might have switched their personality around and their classes together without her knowing it.

"Umm... This is Kaoru," introduced Akari. "And this is Emiko."

"Hey," said Emiko before turning back her attention to Akari. Kaoru nodded. He looked back and fourth at Akari and Emiko as the two continued to have some sort of staring contest. He spotted Ryu standing on the side line with a sweat drop hanging on the side of her head and Kaoru decided to join her. The tension between the girls was getting to him and he was curious why they were doing that.

"What's going on here?" he asked, surprising the timid Ryu with his sudden appearance next to her.

"Um... I umm... I don't know exactly," she mumbled quietly, taking one step to the side.

"What are you doing to my friend?" Emiko yelled at Kaoru.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Kaoru protested.

"He's right! He didn't do anything," stated Ryu.

"Ryu, I know that you're nice, but you can tell me the truth," said Emiko, patting her back.

"But he really didn't..."

"Emiko, can we have this talk another time?" Akari suggested, biting her bottom lip. For some reason she was starting to feel uneasy when she stare at the sunset.

"One thousand yen," said Emiko with a hand in front of her.

"Nani?" Akari asked.

"One thousand ten if you want to see me again Akari," Emiko bargained.

"You're charging me?" Akari asked with an incredulous look. Did her memory fail her or what? Last time she recalled, Emiko was the one who taught the Hayashi twins about the value of money. However, it's been about a year since their separation. Time changed people. Akari closed and pushed Emiko's hand away.

Emiko smirked, to think that her influence actually came through Akari. She passed the test. Emiko wrote down her number on a small piece of white binder paper and handed it to Akari. "I'll see you next time then Akari. Let's go Ryu."

Akari stared at the disappearing friends with a smiled until she realized, once again, it was getting dark. She quickly grabbed Kaoru's hand and ran. "We have to find, Kurono. I don't like the fact that she's all alone right now."

Kaoru didn't know what was happening. Events are happening after another. He sighed and figured it's best to look for Kurono, "Maybe you should call her first." He handed her cell phone. "You left this on the limo."

"Thanks," said Akari. She punched in the numbers and waited patiently for her sister to answer the phone, hopefully her sister would at least pick up and tell her that she was fine. But Kurono never picked up. Akari dialed again and again only to hear the answering machine to her calls. Akari looked at her phone with a serious face. This was strange. Kurono is not the type that would intentionally make people worry about her. She dialed again, but the results were the same. "Kurono, pick up. Where are you?"

She squeezed her phone and unknowingly Karou hand. Kaoru and Akari blinked for a couple of seconds before they instantly let go of each other hands. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" she cried out frantically, bowing up and down. "I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for being an idiot. I'm sorry for dragging everybody into this and I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable! It was not my intention to hold onto your hands!"

Kaoru held up the palm of his hands in front of her and smiled nervously. "It's okay. It's okay," he said, not knowing how to make the girl stop apologizing. "I think I'll call everyone else to help out." He took out his cell and started to punch in the numbers. As he waited for Hikaru to pick up, he sweat dropped at the fact that Akari was still bowing. "Oi! Stop apologizing, Akari!"

She stopped and scratched the back of her head. "Uh... yeah, sure... sorry," she said. She stared at her hand and mentally scolded it for being so rash. She tried to calm down and let her mind process the information. Bad idea. She remembered the touch when she was holding his hand. The warmth... their fingers intertwine... Her cheeks began to turn red and she patted her cheeks with her hand. "Snap out of it," she told herself. "Alright let's find Kurono!"

After Kaoru and Akari called the host club members about Kurono's disappearance, Akari slumped against a tree. She wished she didn't pop up the "Emiko subject" at least until they were back home where it was safe.

"By the way, how did you get separated from Hikaru?" she asked, walking down the path again.

"Hmm... well..."

"Rolling cart! Out of the way! Rolling down hill! Down hill!" a voice shouted from far away.

"Rolling cart?" Akari said with a question mark appearing. Akari and Kaoru looked around and as soon Akari turned around, Kaoru yanked her into his chest and out of the way before it collided into her. Akari stared at the man when he shouted out an apology while running after the cart.

"That was the same man who lost control of his cart and made us spilt up!" Kaoru shouted, shaking his head. "Doesn't he have any strength to hold onto his cart? Are you okay, Akari?"

Akari didn't reply but she continues to blink. After several seconds passed, she spoke up, "Haha... close call. That could have killed us."

"You have a slow reaction Akari," Kaoru sighed. Akari took a deep breath and lean against his chest, tired and defeated. She felt warm on the inside... For some reason, she didn't mind being hug right now. Even though she never showed it, she didn't like hugs or being touch for that matter. It annoys her and sometimes scares her. Whether it's Tamaki or the twins, she does not like it. She was used to her personal space. Although Hunny was an exception, but right now it felt nice to be in someone arms. So warm... so protective and caring... and... What is she doing? Akari jumped up, knocking into Kaoru's chin.

"We must find Kurono! Oww... that hurts..." she declared once again, rubbing her chin.

"Your... head... hurts?" asked Kaoru distastefully, holding onto his jaws. Akari flushed. Immediately feeling guilty, she got on her knees. "Uh... what are you doing?"

"Gomenai," she apologized again, leaning closer. Kaoru's face began to turn red thanks to how close she was to him. Suddenly she pointed out, "You have a bruise on your face..."

"Is that so?" he sweat dropped. Akari laughed.

"I'm sorry. That was out of no where. I wasn't thinking."

Kaoru's eyes dim. "Akari. It's okay, you can let it out."

"Let what out?" she asked.

"You're worried aren't you," he stated. "You can drop the smiling act now."

Akari narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," she shrugged. "Don't look at me like that." Kaoru sighed. Both the Hayashi's twins are stubborn in their own way. Well at least they share that genetic trait as twins... Of all things to have in common!

"You sure about that?" asked Kaoru. "You seem like you're holding it in for a while now."

"... What's with people worrying about me now?" she asked. "I don't like it."

"Aren't we your friends? It's natural for friends to worry about each other."

"Friends, huh? That's a term I got to get use sooner," she mumbled. "I never accepted Emiko as my friend until the day we spilt up... I should have been grateful for the time I did have her as a friend. Oh! We don't have all day, Kaoru. It's getting late. Let's go find my sister so we can go home." Kaoru stared at her with questions written all over his face, but shrugged it off and walked along side with her.

"You owe me for saving your life."

"What happened to chivalry these days?" she asked.

"You'll dealing with one of the Hitachiin here."

"Funny, you're starting to sound like Kyoya."

"Hey, unlike him I don't take money. As long I can take you shopping we're even."

"You're right. You're not like Kyoya," said Akari. Kaoru grinned at this statement. "You're much more evil than him."

Kaoru smirked. "Well, I will not allow you to wear these awful clothes. Where's your sense of fashion?"

This is going to be a long argument.

* * *

Kurono was sitting on the bench, trying to calm herself. She placed her sweater on the left side of the bench. She doesn't know how long she sat on that very spot because she felt guilty for yelling at Akari, but she couldn't help it. She was scared to lose her sister so much that she ended up shouting out the truth right in front of Akari's face.

The truth has been revealed. All the guilt she carried piled up and a huge stack of it came from Akari. If Akari didn't blame herself or changed herself to be a better person she wouldn't feel as guilty... It was Kurono's fault, not Akari's but her. Yet Akari choose to changed while Kurono did not. If only Akari didn't changed… But that was a selfish request.

Kurono stood up and began to walked again, leaving her red sweater on the bench that included her wallet and cell phone in one of the pockets. A chilly wind blew passed her and her eyes darted to the sunset.

"It's getting dark," Kurono shivered, hugging herself. She was about to take out her cell phone but she noticed that her sweater wasn't with her anymore. Kurono's heart skipped a beat, but she remains calm and collected. "I better find the way out." Kurono tried to find the way out of the flea market, talking to people along the way but most of the time she would refused to ask them for help. She even lost her wallet so she wouldn't be able to pay for the phone or buy any food for that matter. She didn't want to call her house number on another person cell phone. But the real reason was she was too proud of her independence to accept actual help.

She has survived all these years without friends ever since she was little. She never showed her emotion to anybody and always kept to herself. It wasn't like anyone cared about her feelings in the first place anyway as long as she's doing what she was told. She has been doing all of her assignments from school alone, done all of the group project alone, and achieved grades that satisfied her parents, however, unlike Haruhi, she wasn't half a genius. She has to spend all of her free time reading books after books just so she can keep the grades she have. She was self-taught. Her sister, Akari was an Einstein but she was too lazy to even tried to use her brain whenever it comes to school yet always managed to gets A's and B's. Kurono believed her twin doesn't care about anything except enjoying her life.

Little does Kurono know, Akari's real reason for stopping herself to get excel grades was because she figure she was the "leftover" twin not because she was focused on having an easy going life. No matter what Akari do, she was never appreciated by her parents. All her of her mom side of the family wanted Kurono to take over the family business, because apparently Kurono... Let's face it, she looks more Japanese. Their mother and father do love each other and they weren't forced to get an arranged marriage, however, there were arguments about their ethnicity.

Kurono scanned the area and noticed that she was back where she started, but her sweater was no longer on the bench. Taking a deep breath she tried to remember the clear path out of the oversized market. "It's okay. I'm okay. Nothing is going to happen." But once again, she was back at the same bench near the food stand. The sun was barely out now and she knew there wasn't much time left.

Each step she took she begins to walk faster, bumping into people along the way. "I'm sorry," she coolly replied, moving out the way. _This is bad... I can't see anyone or their faces. _Her heart started to beat a little faster then before. _Don't panic._ She bumped into another person again.

"Hey, watch it!" the man yelled. Kurono took a back step.

"I'm so sorry, sir," she apologized. Her pace gotten faster, because she feared she wouldn't find the way out of the market in time. _I can't see. _

"Excuse me!"

"Be careful."

"Ow! Watch where you're going!"

"What the-"

Kurono ignored the complaints; she continued to walk through the crowd. She kept a calm and stoic look on her face despite the fact that her heart was painfully bounding against her chest. She didn't even realize she was out of the market area and into a grass field where people would normally take their breaks. Each step she took began to shake uncontrollably. Eventually she slipped on the wet grass and fell onto some broken glass. She gasped in pain as her hands covered her injured knee. "It hurts..."

Kurono closed her eyes and shivered in the cold by herself. She wished she didn't run off when she had the fight. She knew she would regret in the end. Now she's all alone without anyone knowing she was afraid of the dark.

She wasn't always afraid of the dark, but that changed once her mother had placed her in the dark attic because she couldn't get the concept of kanji at a young age. Once she was up in the attic, her mother locked the door and Kurono was stuck inside screaming and banging on the walls for what seems like hours to her but in reality it was only a mere twelve minutes.

Knowing that protesting is pointless, she gave up and lay on a bed that happen to be in the attic. She stared at the dark ceiling as her mind kept thinking about her twin sister, Akari. Akari was always the one not forced into study and it didn't even matter if she failed a test. Their parents gave her more freedom. She was popular at school and she was never the one to be alone, unlike Kurono. She's always left in the cold while Akari is treated like some princess from a fairy tale. There was no denying it, Kurono was jealous of Akari and that's why she hated her so much. Unknown to her, Akari hated Kurono for everything she is not. Akari wanted her parents to push her, she wanted people to leave her alone, but she was afraid that once she was alone she wouldn't have anyone else.

As time ticks, Kurono's mother has left the mansion for a business meeting and a storm was beginning to brew. Feeling a little nervous to be alone in the storm, she tried to find a way out of the attic by moving her hand around in the dark, but all of the sudden strange shadows appear on walls when ever the lightening flashes the room. Ever since she was little she has night blindness and she refused to eat carrots that would help her eyesight. She never sees how objects would look like in a dark area so the black world was new to her when ever the lighting strikes. It wasn't frightening... it was in fact terrifying, but not because of the thunder but the shadows that appears on and off.

She saw faces of dolls during that night, eyeing her every move. Shadows that looked like from some kind of horror film she watched. By the next day, she literally trashed the attic and destroyed documents by ripping them to pieces. She remembered her mother trying to calm her down and Akari cold eyes walking off to her bedroom leaving Kurono crying.

And now, once again, she was alone.

* * *

Hikaru let out a tired sighed. At least one of the twins was found. Maybe Kurono went home without telling her sister. He felt his phone vibrate and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hikaru?" asked Akari.

"Are you here to tell me that Kurono have gone home by herself?" Hikaru asked hopefully. He was getting tired of walking around the market. "My feet are getting sore and we have a marathon to do tomorrow."

"I tried contacting our household..."

"And?"

"She's not there," said Akari. Hikaru sighed heavily.

"I'm sure she's find Akari, I think she can take care of herself."

"I hope so."

"Do you have any clue where she might be?"

"I think she would go someplace quiet to think by herself," answered Akari. "Oh try the-" There was a beep and silence. Hikaru looked at his phone. How convenient. His phone battery ran out, of all the rotten luck. Now how is he going to contact his friends?

He turned to look around for any soul that has a phone around him. Hikaru spotted a dark figure sitting by itself. He tilted his head, "Kurono?" He walked to the shadowy figure to get a better look to see if it was actually her. A part of his mind was telling him it couldn't be her and he should just leave the figure alone. Why would Kurono sit here when she should be looking for a way out of the flea market since it was getting late? Who wants to spend the night at a flea market anyway? However, he noticed the beret she was wearing and bent down to look at her in the eye. "So it is you."

Kurono flinched once she realized someone was talking to her. She backed away quickly, but ended up hitting Hikaru's leg. She didn't know what to do, but her shaky hand was bought up to her ears as she buried her face into her knees.

"Geez, were you sitting here all the time?" Hikaru asked in an annoy tone. A vein popped when Kurono didn't replied. Was it because she was still mad? Stubborn girl. "Baka... You made everyone worry you know that? Especially Akari. Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

Kurono didn't answer, instead she backed away. Her heart started pounding faster as she remembered the day she was locked away in the attic.

"Are you... Hey what's the matter with you? Are you even listening?" Hikaru asked in a harsh tone making Kurono flinched back to reality. She buried her head deeper into her knee. Her eyes began to burn and there was a sickening lump in her throat. Hikaru continued to give out his pointless ranting, but when he saw the state that Kurono was in, his face soften. He placed a hand on her head. "Kurono, what's wrong?"

Kurono flinched from his touch. She pushed Hikaru and jumped about a foot away from him. Hikaru had no idea why she was acting like this. He took a step and Kurono reacted when by taking a backward step.

"Hey! Kurono! Will you calm down?"

"I can't see..." she mumbled."Leave me alone." She glared at the figure, taking a back step. He noticed that there was a fountain behind her. He needed to find some way to convince Kurono that it was him.

"Kurono, it's me Hikaru!" he said.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled, taking another back step. Hikaru quickly grabbed her hand when she was about to fall down.

"Let go!" she yelled. During her attempt to get away from the person holding onto her, she slapped Hikaru right across the face. Instantly, her rage and her fear disappeared once she realized what she had done. Her brain began to think clearly and realized it was indeed Hikaru in front of her by using the little amount of light rays around them. She felt her hand was still on his face as she stared at him with absolute horror. She slowly moved her hand away from him and put it in front of her. Although she couldn't exactly see her hand, her eyes were frozen in terror. She regretted hitting him.

Hikaru stared at her with an incredulous look. He couldn't say anything. This was the second time he got slapped, but can he yell at a girl who doesn't know what she was doing? He stared at the ground, thinking how they will in the world would they get out of this nasty situation. He jumped a little when felt something cold touched his cheek, but was withdrawn just as quick.

Kurono took a deep breath and attempted to talk, but nothing came out because she was afriad she would get yelled at. She mustered what's left of her courage and talked in a tenuous voice. "I- I didn't mean to hit you."

Without thinking, Hikaru pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. Everything will be okay." Kurono felt her arms wrapping around Hikaru by themselves and before she knew it, she was returning the hug.

They stay like that until both of them realized what they were doing. Both of them pushed each other away in surprise and they fell into the fountain that has been dying for this very moment.

"...Um... Hikaru, where are you?" She started moving her hand around until she felt someone hands clasped with hers. "You are Hikaru right?"

"Kurono, what's wrong with you?"

"I can't see very well in the dark. I have night blindness," she answered honestly.

" Would you two get out of the fountain?" one of the clean up crew asked.

They sweat dropped.

Kurono was the holding at the end of his shirt, looking down, as he guild her through the market. He hate to admit it, but she looks rather cute when she's lost and showing of her vulnerable side of her like a lost puppy.

Hikaru brought some dry clothes and both of them changed out of their wet ones. After they were finished changing their outfits, Kurono continued to hold onto his shirt, tripping every once in a while. Rolling his eyes, Hikaru sighed and grabbed her hand. She better not yelled at him during school tomorrow for this. Of course, Kurono doesn't mind, besides she was in no state to object. She wanted to feel safe and this feels a lot safer then holding onto the end of Hikaru's shirt.

It was an awkward walking in silence since they would, or rather Hikaru would try to get on Kurono's nerve.

He nodded, but then he noticed that she couldn't see in the dark. "It's fine."

"..."

Hikaru honestly does not know how to act around Kurono when she was like this. He doesn't hate it that's for sure, but it felt so weird and strange. Kurono swallowed when she finally realized that her cheeks were burning. She quickly looked down. Hikaru can tell his face was red due to the uncomfortable heat that was surrounding his face. He felt her hand slipping away slowly. He looked at her questionably. Kunoro shifted away a little. This was Hikaru we're talking about! Why was she showing a side that not even Akari seen before? What happened to her pride? She turned her face away but came face to face with dolls in the toy stands. She jumped a little and hugged Hikaru from behind, burying her face into his back. "Stupid dolls. Stupid Hikaru... Why does it have to be him?" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry I'm not your everyday prince charming," said Hikaru, rolling his eyes.

Kurono snoffed and tried to walk faster. Key word tried. She fell down and hissed quietly. Her knee was still injured and she took a hold of it.

"You're clumsy today," said Hikaru, trying to hold his laughter. Kurono glared at him and walked ahead, stomping. However, that only increased the pain and she ended up limping. Hikaru noticed something was wrong and took her wrist.

He bent down and inspected her leg.

"You're bleeding," he stated flatly.

"So? Just a little cut," she replied in the same tone as his.

"A little?" he asked. "You can get infected with this wound!"

"It's fine!" she snapped.

Hikaru shook his head and dragged her towards the benches. "You're going to get that wound clean."

"I said-"

"Sit."

Kurono sighed heavily and obliged. Hikaru took out a mini first aid kit from his pocket and started rubbing her knee with a napkin.

"You brought a first aid kit?" she asked.

"Every once in a while."

She sat awkwardly while he tends her knee. She bit her bottom lip, feeling guilty for snapping at him when he wanted to help.

"…Thank you…"

"No problem just- Wait what?"

"Thank you," she mumbled hiding her face. Hikaru chuckled. He never that he would see the day that Kurono would thank him.

Kurono started to debate if she should tell him the truth or not. In the end she decided to let it out. "I don't hate any of you guys. The feeling is so new. I never had this many friends before and I don't know how to act around with friends or with anyone… Just thought I said that."

For some reason, she wanted to let someone know her pain today. She wanted to let it all out. She has been so used to the loneliness and always tried to study behind her books to avoid the feeling, because of that shelter feeling she would always feel childish and unintelligent whenever she attempted to have fun.

"You poor rich girl... Doesn't even know how to have fun," said Hikaru, shaking his head.

"Shut up," she muffled. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. You're such a baka."

"Is that how you should treat your savior?" he teased.

"Why me?" she asked, knocking her head softly against his back. Hikaru smirked; Kurono's personality can be cute too.

"Come on. Let's go. We're almost out of the market," said Hikaru. "We should take the bus." Hikaru grabbed her hand. "This is better. It's a lot easier for you not to get lost."

"Idiot…"

Once they reached the bus stop, they sat on the bench away from each other. It was not in their character to be suddenly close and friendly to one another on such short notice. When the bus finally arrived, Hikaru grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs in the bus carefully. Kurono noticed the whole bus was filled with light, she lets go of Hikaru's hand and muttered out a thank you. They sat on different seats across from each other.

Hikaru noticed that Kurono was cold, no thanks to her wet hair and the new sweater wasn't thick enough to keep warmth. He shrugged his shoulder and stared out of the window. If she doesn't want his help then it's fine. The bus stopped once again and some passengers were coming aboard. A boy, around their age asked Kurono if there was anybody sitting next to her. Hikaru started to glare at the boy. Of all people, he had to ask Kurono. Kurono leaned closer to the window, not wanting to share a seat with a complete stranger, however, she didn't want to be rude but before she could answer Hikaru butted in.

"Yes," he said with a hostile tone, taking a seat next to her. "You can have my seat."

The boy blinked in confusion. He wondered why that Hikaru didn't sit with her earlier. He shrugged, "Okay, thanks."

Kurono raised an eyebrow at Hikaru.

"No one gets to sit with our toy unless we allow them to," he said in his defense.

"I'm not your toy," Kurono glared, crossing her arms. She lean even closer to the window and stared outside. Part of her she was happy that Hikaru came in, the other part was mad at him for being a jerk in his defense... or maybe she just wanted to get mad to regain her dignity in some way.

"Fine, be that way," said Hikaru, crossing his arms as well.

Kurono yawned and rubbed her arms to warm herself up. Her eyes lids closed her eyes as she drifted into a deep sleep. Hikaru noticed that she was still holding onto her arms and she was sleeping in an odd position which would most likely to cause soreness the next day. She might even catch a cold. Hikaru shook his head. Kurono shifted again, her hands rubbing her arms.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. He took off his sweater and placed it around her. The position she was in was really getting to him. It looked so uncomfortable and not to mention a pain in the neck, literally. He quickly pulled Kurono so she can lie on his arm right arm, and that she wouldn't have anything to complain later on. But Kurono's body went back to the window. Hikaru tried to pull her back, but her body wouldn't have it.

He huffed. "Fine, be that way! You stubborn little ungrateful girl," he muttered. "Don't blame if me if your neck hurts tomorrow!" The same boy looked at Hikaru as if he was insane. He was scolding at a sleeping girl who obviously can't hear him. "What are you looking at?" The boy brought up his finger and to his lips. He glared at the boy.

The bus made a turn and Kurono head shifted into Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru turn around and started to glare at her, but slowly a smile began to form upon seeing her sleeping face. "See? That wasn't so hard." But once again the bus shifted and she was back to the window. "Oh. I see how it is!"

During the middle of the trip, Kurono gave out another yawn and she voluntary lean against Hikaru's shoulder once again, feeling it was comfortable and let's not forget: warmer. She smiled as her hands hugged his right arm. Hikaru almost jumped. "This is a little too close." But she was too sleepily to realize what she was doing and continued to hug his arms though the rest of the ride. "Good thing you're not dangerous in your sleep." He stared at her sleeping face. Perhaps cute was part of the reason he didn't budged.

Once the bus stopped, Hikaru shook Kurono. "Come on, sleepy head wake up," he said.

"I don't want too," she mumbled.

"Now."

"Alright, alright!" she replied, but suddenly she pushed him off the seat. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to wake you up," he snapped in an annoyed tone. "And before you mention anything else, you voluntary hugged my arm in your sleep. I have no part in that what so ever and I was nice enough to even let you lie beside me."

"W-What?"

"You heard me, now let's get off of this commoner bus before I die of old age," he said, looking at his imaginary watch.

"Tch. Whatever."

Hikaru got off the stairs first and once he reached the ground floor he held out his hand to Kurono. "I'm only doing this because it would be a pain for me if you get lost again."

Kurono rolled her yes and grabbed his hand. They walked together in the dark quietly. The neighborhood was a lot quieter than expected; however, Kurono is a lot calmer now so she didn't felt the need to panic.

"You're not scare are you?" asked Hikaru.

"No, as long you're by my side," she stated coolly. Hikaru's face burned up again.

"What's with her?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Just as long if I'm with someone I know, I feel relatively safe," she restated quickly but calmly. "I didn't meant it that way."

"Of course you didn't," he teased. "Don't worry your romantic side is safe with me." Kurono was about to glare at Hikaru, but she knew she did owe him, due to her weakness, so she shrugged it off. "Well we're here."

Just when Kurono was about to ring the door bell, Akari came out of the door. "Kurono! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kurono replied.

"I'm sorry, Kurono. I didn't mean to make you mad," said Akari. "I should have been more rational."

"No. I shouldn't have kept the truth from you. I'll tell what happen someday."

"Kurono... I'm so glad you're alright and... And you're holding Hikaru's hand?" Akari looked at them as if the world was about to it.

"Of course, Akari. You know that Kurono is af-" Kurono jabbed her elbow into Hikaru's stomach.

"What was that for?" he yelled. Akari looked confuse.

"Uh... Well I think you should come inside too Hikaru. Kaoru has been worrying sick about you," she said, opening the door wide open. "And everyone else decided to gather here."

Akari went inside first and Hikaru and Kurono stood outside for awhile. "Why did you do that?"

"Akari doesn't know that I'm afraid of the dark."

"She doesn't know?" he asked.

"Because I hid it from her. I don't want her to worry about me," Kurono answered. "She couldn't have known anyway and before you judge her, she didn't have enough time to figure it out by herself. I'm sure she mentioned this, but I'll make it clear. Akari and I weren't remotely close when we were little because we have very different lives. We got to know more about each other due to a certain person we encounter."

Akari was standing by the door and overheard what they were talking about. "So my assumption was correct... Kurono is afraid of the dark." She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. How could she miss that? Every night, Kurono's bedroom would have the lights on... But Akari assumed that Kurono was studying as usual. She remembered there was a time when Kurono was yelling and crying for being locked away in the attic. There was also a time Kurono got home late, but refused to talk to anybody except her for a week and all those other time Kurono hinted. "I'm a bad sister..."

"Did you say something?" asked Haruhi.

"Hikaru and Kurono came back home safely," Akari recovered with a smile.

* * *

Fluff, fluff, fluff... This was my first attempt to write a decent fluff so if it sucks... DON'T HURT ME!

I don't like this chapter at all... it seems so good when I was typing it, but now it's... To put it bluntly, this chapter sucks in my opinion. I think I could have done a lot better, like how the twins would rescue them (the holding hands and falling), but after rewriting it three times in different way, I decided this was the best out of all three. I think it's a little too early for them to realize they have feelings for each other, but this is a big step. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC... Please forgive me.

If the twins were real, I believe it would be harder to tell them apart. They probably sound more alike the anime meant it to be.

I guess this means I'll be able to write Chapter 2 of Princes of Thieves, wahoo! Please leave a Review to encourage me more!


	11. Chapter 11

**Perviously... The fight at the market is resolved last chapter! **

**I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner! I was trying by best to update, but I had to delete and retype a bunch of things. I'm sorry for the short chapter. But it's updated at last… I'll try to make it longer next time. =(**

Anyway, thank you all for the reviews! I was blown away for receiving eleven reviews for the chapter… It was like HOLY CRAP! You guys I love you, metaphorically speaking of course. THANK YOU! I swear it made me so happy and the number reached 60 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

Thanks goes to: **Misstress Mellon Pie (my 60 review! you earn a cookie!), **_Aurora-16 (Wahoo! Thanks!), _**Another. Wonderful. Username (thank you very much!), **_sakurasapprentice7(You don't know how happy I am to hear that! Thanks),_ **WishOf THeGhost. Aran(Lol, ^_^), **_dreamingofmagic(Sorry it took so long ^_^;;;), _**WereWolf299(Pals!), **_Ray-nee-chan(Must thank you for every review, it was encouragin I swear)_,** rubyparker93 (Thanks! I'm glad you like it, the fluff was really hard for me), **_MitsukiNori(Aww... That's so sweet), _**Adaelie(I'm surprised you notice that! I never did! Wow O_O)**

**The reason I'm doing this because I forgot who I said thanks to and who I didn't... shame on me!**

And to my old reviewers: BrokenAngel19KL and Fusigi Yuki Thank you!

I don't own OHSHC

* * *

"That's great," said Haruhi. Everyone was seated in the same guest room they were in earlier today. A couple of non-expensive tea cups were set on the table. Kurono let out a relieve sigh. It was nice to feel safe once again in a bright room. Akari gave Kurono another hug before returning back to sit down with Haruhi. Kurono gazed at everyone faces. They seem relieve and happy and it almost made her smile back at them.

"Great? I had to spend an hour or two with the Ice Queen," said Hikaru. "Can you imagine the horror I went through?"

"Kurono, how could you be so cruel?" asked Kaoru. Kurono grabbed the two nearest pillows and threw it at their heads. They ducked right before it hit them and stuck out their tongues.

Akari laughed and grabbed her sister hand before she damage anyone. "Calm down."

Then a woman with black flowing hair ran passed Akari, shoving her against her shoulder. Akari brushed where she was shoved and tried to look like as if she didn't care. The woman grabbed Kurono's face and started to hug her, squeezing her tightly. Akari stared at the reunion with emotionless, cold, stone eyes. As usual. It took every ounce of energy she has to restrain herself from twitching her fingers.

"Kurono, are you all right dear? You're not hurt are you?" the doting mother asked.

"I'm fine," Kurono sighed.

"Look at that nasty cut! We must get you treated immediately!" she said, examining the wound on Kurono's knee.

As soon her mother said these words everyone began to panic. Kurono and Akari rolled her eyes. Akari was lending against the wall as she watched the host club members panic. Normally Akari would have joined the fun and choas, but she wasn't up for it today. Quietly, she walked out of the room, wanting to be alone. Haruhi saw her walked away from the corner of her eyes. Corcerned, she got up from her seat and followed her out of the room.

Haruhi spotted the blonde twin sitting in the vast living room, watching the fireplace with sad eyes. "Akari?" She didn't fail to notice that Akari jumped a little and faced her with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh hi, Haruhi. How are you?" Akari asked pleasantly.

"Don't "hi" me," Haruhi scolded. "Is there something wrong? You seem tensed back there."

"I did? Can't see why."

Haruhi didn't know why she was avoiding the subject. Akarki shrugged with a reassuring smile and turned back to look at the fire. She saw Haruhi turned around, but instead of leaving like she expected her, she took a seat next to her.

Haruhi stared at her surprised face before it turned back into a frown. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. We've been through this already."

"…"

The depress girl let out a sigh as she stared intensely at crackling fire. The room was quiet except for the distinct yelling from the host club members and the tick tock from the old wooden clock. Akari took a glance at Haruhi and she saw Haruhi waiting for the answer with patient eyes. She started fiddling with her shirt before responding."Why can't she worry about me for once? I'm not… I want… Do I mean so little to my parents?"

"What makes you think that?"

"…"

"I'm not going to force you to say it, Akari, but we're your friends," Haruhi said gently with a hand on Akari's shoulder and a smile. "If there's something wrong, you can tell us."

It was nice a feeling that someone cared and wanted to know what's up with their friends. Akari opened her mouth to say thanks, but her mother walked into the living room.

"Akari, keep up with the great work at school and take care of your sister," she said with a fake smile, before walking out of the room. That's it. Nothing.

"Great?" she said out loud, abruptly standing up_. 'Great? I have B's and mostly C's and she call that great?'_Akari thought.

Haruhi stared at her friend eyes. There were hurt and anger written in her eyes. Akari continued to glare at the carpret before walking out of the door leaving a confused Haruhi behind.

She stomped through the hallways in rage. In her hurry, she bumped into a maid and nearly scared the maid with her death glare. Feeling guilty, she picked up the clothes and placed it back into the laundry basket then stormed off.

It's always the same answer. Her plan was childish, but she purposely failed the last few tests to earn C's on her progress report. Her parents nearly grounded Kurono when she received a B on a progress report. It was a hopeless to receive any kind of attention from her mother or father.

She slammed the door wide open to enter into their rose garden at the back of their house. The night air was nice and cool and she welcomes it. The fresh air relaxed her a bit. The gently breeze blew against her hot skin cooled her temper down. Akari took a seat on the chair and rested her head on the table with her arms supporting it.

Crickets were chirping softly, the fragrance in the air was soothing. Her eyes wondered around the garden before drifting off into the sky. Her shoulder slumped as her eyes soften. There wasn't as much stars as there used to be. The sky looked… empty and gloomy. Even with moon shining brightly, something about the sky made it incomplete.

Then she blinked, suddenly remembered why she was out here in the first place. She groaned and placed her head on her arms.

It was time like this she wanted to be alone. She doubted she was causing some people to miss her anyway. There were a pile of beautifully handmade square shaped paper on the table she was at. Akari furrowed her eyebrows and took several pieces of paper. She looked at the designs and realized she made them herself, but never got around to do something with it. She let out a small smile. A perfectly content smile and not forced. She remembered it was fun creating these paper. Each paper have their own designs and some of them were simply made with random symbols. She gently folded the crisp paper and began creating piece of art out of it.

The more she folded, the lower her heart sank. She knew she was trying to cover up the pain and it would come back to her twice as hard later on, but all she wanted to do was covering up the hurt she was feeling. She admited she's a lonely person, no matter how many time she smiled or appeared to be carefree. This was her specialty. Acting.

A small chuckle escaped from her. Too bad her cooking couldn't be as good. "What's so hard about following direction from a cook book anyway?" she wondered out loud.

"Well ,for one thing you should porbably stop daydreaming," remarked a voice.

"Why is it always you, Kaoru?" she asked, not even looking at him in the eye. Really, why is it always him? Why not Hunny? Or Tamaki? What about Haruhi- err… she left Haruhi without a backward glance so that was her fault. Okay, how about Mori at least there will be some peace and quietness. Maybe Kyoya- then again Kyoya wouldn't even bother.

"Well, Haruhi suggested we should go after you…. I'm guessing everyone got lost looking for you," he said taking a seat.

"Everyone seems to be getting lost a lot lately," Akari mumbled. "What happened to Hikaru?"

"Funny, you should asked. For some reason, Kurono was watching Hikaru like a hawk and they were bickering about something as usual. I wanted to get away from it," he chuckled, rubbing the side of his ear. "Besides, it's fun to have them rile up."

Akari could only shake her head at their childish behavior.

* * *

"Will you stop trailing me?" said Hikaru. "We just lost Kaoru."

"I don't want you spilling out all my secrets," she hissed while giving him her usual death glare. She was walking about a foot behind him and didn't see that Hikaru's rolled his eyes at her intention.

"Do you have zero trust in me?" he asked, mocking hurt while clenching the left side of his chest. Kurono slapped the back of his head.

"How did you ever guess?"

"You're real cute aren't you?" he said, smirking. This earns him another slap. "Is this how you treat your savior?"

Slap.

"Violent girl."

Slap.

"Ow. That time it actually hurt!"

"Idiotic boy."

"Shouldn't you know where your sister would be?"

"I don't. Her hiding spot is random most of the time."

"How so?"

"Last time I found her she was resting on a tree branch... But I do know she likes to be somewhere quiet and relaxing."

"Library?" Hikaru suggested.

"The question is which one. We have several libraries."

Hikaru palmed his forehead. "Great. How many more people will get lost today?"

"..."

* * *

"Oi, this is the second time you guessed it was me, you didn't even have to turn around. I'm curious, how can you tell?

"Hold on… Maybe the stars can help me answer that question," she said. She stared and stared at the dark violet sky. She couldn't find the answer to the question. She frowned at herself and considered between making a run for it, or tell him the truth about what she believe was the difference between his twin. Instead she said, "Bummer, it must have been another wild guess."

"Really?" he frowned.

"I don't know," she snapped, waving her arm across the table. Few of the cranes dropped and she instantly picked them right back up with a slam. "I don't know. Okay? I just don't. Maybe I do, but I don't know! Kaoru, why are you so obsessed about people telling you apart from Hikaru? It's utterly pointless!" She glared at him and nearly dropped her head on the ice cold hard glass table. Had she just say that out loud? Why did she say that? She was alse having a hard time with her own twin.

Anger was written all over his face and he was clearly disappointed by the answer that was given. But most of all he was also hurt. He thought she, of all people beside Hikaru and Haruhi, understood how he felt. Apparently he was wrong, but why did the thought ever crossed his mind? She wasn't identical. People can tell the difference between the Hayashi twins easily with their hair and eye color and not to mention their yin and yang personality. He stood up, the chair made screech noises, and began to walk away from the table so he wouldn't have to yell at her for being inconsiderate of his feelings.

Akari's heart felt as if a knife was stabbing it. She felt horribly guilty for making him sad. She needed to apologize right away otherwise she wouldn't be able to make it up to him later. "Kaoru, wait I'm sorry!"

"I don't care," he said without turning around. It really offended him that Akari treated his feelings as though their nothing. Like it didn't matter to people if they can't tell them apart. She was suppose to be their friends. They didn't let just anyone to be part of their inner circle, their family. If she couldn't understand, then there's no point to be here in the first place. "Do what you want." Akari got up from the table and went in front of him. "I… I'm sorry."

Kaoru walked around her, ignoring her pleading eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about anyone else except me," she explained. Kaoru finally looked at her, his eyes were cold. She stared back at him and the way he was staring at her, she wanted to cry. But she swallowed back the tears.

She dropped her head and watched the movement of his chest. Anywhere would have been better than facing him in the eye. His chest was moving up and down evenly and regularly. It wasn't heavy breathing, which mean he was controlling his emotions quite well.

They didn't know what to do. Akari wanted to hide and Kaoru wanted to get out, but neither of them made a move. They both started to open their mouth, but closed it. No words were coming out from their lips.

She wished Kaoru would yell at her instead of having a staring showdown. Kaoru wished Akari would… he had no idea what he wanted her to say. He still feels mad and couldn't find any way to make this situation comfortable for the both of them.

It was nerve wrecking and they turned their face away. Kaoru began to walk again and only then Akari found her voice. "Leftover."

Kaoru turned around. "What?"

She shifted her feet nervously and muttered out a few words.

"What?"

She looked anywhere in the garden, but him. "Doesn't matter…"

Kaoru walked back to her and bend down to stare at her. She was chewing the inside of her mouth and was shifting her eyes every now and then. He placed a hand on her head. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," she mumbled, moving her eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry."

Kaoru brought her back to the table. "Fine," he replied but she knew he was still mad.

"… No, it's not fine…"

Kaoru frowned, but took a seat again.

"How would you feel if everyone favors Hikaru over you?" she asked.

"I never thought about that. Everyone treats us the same and equally," he said. Akari nodded her head and sat down on the chair. "Why?"

She shook her head. "I guess I'm jealous, me being the leftover- Oh look at the sky! There are a lot of stars!"

There were barely any stars in the sky, but Kaoru decided to let it go. It wasn't as if he was expecting to get answer in the first place. "Okay then." They sat down in silence and listened to the music that the crickets were making.

Kaoru closed his eyes and pondered on what just happened.

"It must be lonely," she suddenly stated out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"It must be lonely to have no one to tell you apart for as long as you can remember," she said. "If Kurono and I looked alike I would have wanted to be told apart. Being treated as if you're one person must have been hard. Not even being told apart by your family. I'm not going to lie and say I understand you completely, but I can somewhat understand how you feel."

Kaoru cracked a smile, "I suppose, but we had each other at least. It was surprising that Haruhi could tell the difference in a small amount of period."

"She's observant isn't she? I wish I could be like her."

* * *

"What's this?" asked Hikaru, eyeing a photo in a frame. There were two girls. A girl in a white sun dress, no shoes, with her long wavy silky hair down that was spread out over the grass and she was sitting in the rose garden. Her red eyes stared at the camera with calm uninterested eyes. She wasn't smiling. The other wasn't smiling either and looked equally uninterested, but she looked mad about having to be there for a photo shot. She was sitting on the swings, her blond hair nearly touching the ground. She was in the same sun dress as the first girl… Hikaru looked at the picture more closely.

Hikaru looked at Kurono, pointing at her and the photo. "This was you and Akari?" No answer. "No way! What a waste!" he exclaimed, ruffling Kurono's hair. "I can't believe you cut your hair for this boyish look!"

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, taking his hand away from her head.

"I can't believe it," he said, using hand motion. "How did you go from this to this? Don't tell me the neighborhood kid stuck gum to your hair."

"Long hair is a pain," she answered. "The library is around here."

She rolled her eyes when Hikaru couldn't let go of the subject. Kurono opened the grand door, moving her hand about to find the switch to flicker the lights on.

"Huh. This library is about as big as our bedrooms put together," said Hikaru with a disapproving look on his face. Kurono face palmed.

"Who asked you?" she scoffed. She looked around the room and sure enough there was no sign of her sister. She spotted Hikaru looking through the bookshelves. He pulled out a book. Once he saw the picture, he scowled. It was obvious he didn't like the picture that was on the front cover. "Don't judge the book by its cover. I happened to like it."

"Harry Potter?" he asked. "Is it even good?"

"Yes."

"And it has sequels? The books keeps on getting thicker," he sweat dropped. "Where's the fun in reading?"

Kurono whacked his head with her notebook. "Don't mock the books."

"It's true…" he pouted.

"Why don't you try reading it?"

"Why would I?"

"I bet you can't even finish the book," she mumbled mostly to herself while checking her surroundings to make sure if Akari was in there or not.

"I bet you that I can! Hand over the first volume." If there was one thing that the Hitachiin can't resist, it was a challenge. Kurono deadpanned.

"Are you certain that you won't die from reading a book out of boredom?"

"Are you saying that I-"

"Yep."

"I'll show you!" he declared, yanking the book from her hands. "In fact I'm taking the whole set."

Kurono shrugged, "Suit yourself. But leave the last book behind, Akari still need to finish it and to be sure that you read the books, I'll be testing you after every volume you read."

"Do I get something out of it?"

"You get a gold star," Kurono replied sarcastically.

"Very funny."

"You get a challenge then."

"You're no fun," he pouted as he carefully balanced the books in his hands.

"Fine, you just prove to me that you only go by your own self-interest rule."

"Do not."

"Then prove it," she spat.

"By reading books?" he asked, flipping through the page as fast as possible. Kurono smacked his hands, obviously trying to prevent him from damaging the books.

"You're impossible. Prove to me that you're not as stupid as you look."

"Hey, I happen to be a handsome, SMART, good looking, manly guy," he protested while posing himself with each praises.

"Sure you are," she said with her eyes closed, brushing away his defense.

"Just admit it," he grinned before wincing when Kurono stomped on his foot, hard.

* * *

"What are you making now?" Kaoru asked as she folded a piece of paper and attempting to change the subject.

"I'm trying to make a rose. It's harder than it looks."

"Why make a flower when you have some growing in your garden?" Kaoru asked. "It seems like a waste of time if you ask me."

Akari let out a laugh and shook her head. "But I didn't. Maybe someday you'll understand."

"What's there to know? It's paper, not the real thing," he said, furrowing his eyebrow.

"You're just jealous cause you can't fold paper into something wonderful," said Akari.

"I can fold a paper airplane," he defended himself. "And I happen to be good at it."

"A three year old can learn how to fold a paper airplane," she remarked with her head high in the air as she folded the paper with her eyes closed. "And the only airplane you can make are the simplest one in the book of art and crafts."

"Are you challenging me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"In fact I am," she said in a sing-song tone.

"Give me a paper," he said, he was determined to fold a rose. Akari handed him the paper and the instruction.

"… This isn't Japanese," he said, reading the symbols.

"Sorry, but I usually just look at the picture to learn how to fold correctly. It's more fun trying to figure it out yourself anyway," she said with a smile.

"Sure it is," he said sacastically.

Akari sighed and placed her chin on her resting arm. She studied at Kaoru's face as he attempted to make a rose for her. She let out a small laugh upon seeing his confused face. "It's not funny," he pouted before his attention shifted back to the paper. Akari just smiled and continued to stare at his hand folding the paper.

Unconsciously, her eyes drifted away from his hand to his face. She tilted her head as if she discovered something new and couldn't look away. She gazed into his golden eyes that seemed to sparkled under the moon light rays. His eyes still hold some sort of loneliness and depth. She wanted to explain why she reacted like the way she did to him today, but she wasn't comfortable about it yet.

She was lonely. Whenever she laughed, she knew she would usually force it out. There were a few time she was actually truthfully happy, but all of them were short lived. She wanted to let it out and have fun without anyone expecting her to. She concluded she felt this way was because she was used being alone. Now that she do have friends, she only spent sbout an hour a day them (classes don't count) and she wanted more joy.

The train of her thoughts were lost once she heard Kaoru laughed at his mistakes. The edge of her lips twitched into a smile. Seeing him laugh made her happy.

Kaoru noticed her intense stare and raised an eyebrow. "Akari, what are you staring at? Am I that devilishly and devastating handsome?" he teased, stabbing his thumb against his chest with a cocky grin. Although he meant it to be a joke, Akari felt the uncomfortable sensation on her cheek on her face again. Her eyes widen with realization. It wasn't because of the heat that made her felt the burn.

_'Oh no… I'm blushing aren't I?'_she thought, sitting still on her chair, pondering when the last time she blushed was. She remembered her parents' friends called her beautiful, but that never made her blush. Then again, back then, she didn't care much about pretty much anything since she believed they were trying to get her parents' good side. What about Tamaki? She never even gave his words a second thought… But Tamaki is nice to everyone.

"Guilty as charged," Kaoru said with a smirk. Akari nearly jumped out of her seat and her eyes locked with Kaoru's. She flushed and wanted badly to cover her face with her hand, but it would have been too obvious. Then a light bulb appeared and moved her hands onto her mouth as if she was trying to warm them up.

"It's cold," she laughed nervously. Kaoru shrugged and continued to fold the now wrinkled and well torn piece of paper. She took a glance at him again and looked back down at the glass table.

Kaoru looked at her with curiosity and decided to touch her hand to see how cold she was. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the touch. It was warm and comforting at the very least. "Akari, your hand is as cold as ice!" Akari laughed nervously as Kaoru took her hand in his. He began to rub her hands and this only caused her face to redden. The pounding on her left side of her chest was beating hard, almost unbearable. It was as if she was running two miles straight. "Geez… How can your hands be this cold?"

"I don't know exactly," she laughed before mumbling to herself. "I kinda need my hands to cool down my face though."

"What?"

"Nothing!" she blurted out too quickly.

"You said something about your face," he confirmed. Kaoru narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're not-"

"Isn't about time you go home?" she asked. "It's getting late, it's not like you're staying here for a slumber party."

Kaoru's eyes started to twinkle and Akari coolly shook her head. "No sleepover. It's a school night," she stated. "Besides, it has been a long day too." Kaoru pouted again. "Grown up man don't pout!" Akari laughed, slapping his back.

"But Akari, we can have so much fun," Hikaru said with a wink.

"Where did you come from?" she asked, completely ignoring his last sentence. Hikaru hung his head. Akari just didn't have the same raging spirit as her sister.

"You're no fun," he said. Kurono whacked his head with another notebook. She glared at him for speaking that way to her sister. Hikaru's rubbed his head and muttered something about losing brain cells. "Everyone left. I came here to pick up Kaoru. I barely have any time with him today since you keep stealing him, Akari."

"I- I- I- I didn't mean to!" she shuttered. "It's- I'- I'm sorry!"

"Oi, I was just kidding!" said Hikaru. Kaoru slapped his forehead.

"Hikaru, you and your brother should get out," Kurono addressed.

"Geez Kurono… We better go Kaoru, before the Ice Queen would petrify us with her icy glare," said Hikaru, putting an arm around her. Kurono stabbed him with her elbow.

"You're lucky I'm not calling my lawyer for this harassment," she said.

"Who's harassing who?" Akari wondered out loud. Kurono sent her a glare. "Don't mind me."

"Akari, I forgot to give this to you," he took out the sunglasses. "Really you should focus on your look."

"A gift?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he asked. Akari jumped and hugged him tightly, knocking him onto the ground. Kurono smiled. It wasn't everyday Akari received a gift from a friend. Kurono couldn't remember when was the last time someone gave them a gift for no apparent reason. Even on their birthday and Christmas they barely received anything thoughtful. "Whoa!"

"Sorry," she said after letting go of Kaoru.

"That was quite a hug," mused Hikaru when he saw that Akari tackled his brother to the ground. "Wait, that's not fair. Where's my hug?"

"You don't deserve one," said Kurono. "Get out. I need to study and get some sleep."

* * *

"What with these books?" Kaoru asked once they were back home.

"I'm going to show her that I happen to have a long attention span! No matter how boring it is," Hikaru declared. "Book one! Starting now." Hikaru flipped the book open and ignored Kaoru's bemused look. No doubt that "her" means Kurono. Kaoru didn't have anything else to do, but read first few pages of the book with his brother.

They turned to each other. "Magic?" they asked. Who would have thought that Kurono like these kind of books?

* * *

**Review please! One **thing I learn is that author love their creation and they love the reviews they get. It makes them feel better about their works. Please?

**ALERT!!! ALERT!!! ALERT!!!**

**Anyway, Harry Potter isn't going to make a big impact on the story, just to prove that Kurono's like books that are nonfiction and magical~ But if there's anyone want to read about host club cosplay as Harry Potter then vote or review. I may either make a one shot or make it part of the story line ^_^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Gosh… Such terrible long updates and my beginning chapters all suck! I will edit them, like correcting –ed endings and sentence structure… Hopefully, I'll continue to get better! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys all!**

**Please disregard gammar mistakes. I wanted to post this up as soon as possible since you waited long enough and I hope this chapters satified you and that it makes sense!**

**Misstress Mellon Pie- thank you for the suggestion. I think I'll add that to my list of ideas. It's so helpful!**

**I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

"All right!" Hikaru jumped up from his bed.

Kaoru looked away from the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban book to stared at his brother; It has been several days since they borrowed the books. Hikaru has the look of determination on his face and was grinning broadly. "Did I miss something?"

Hikaru nodded his head vigorously. His eyes have a glint of mischief and grinned at his brother again before walking out the room.

Kaoru looked bewilder and amuse at the same time. What in the world could cause his brother to go off like that? How could he be grinning when they were reaching a serious part of the book? As Kaoru pondered, his eyes drifted back to the book. Hikaru wouldn't mind if he read ahead.

"Kaoru!" Someone jumped on him from behind, causing him to fall down backward on the ground.

"I discovered something!" Hikaru said, beaming.

"I would like to know why you left all of the sudden. Get off of me," Kaoru grumbled a little irritated that Hikaru had just appeared right when the book was getting interesting. "What took you?"

"Never mind that," he said, waving it off. "Kurono never laughs!"

"... How did you get Kurono from Harry Potter?"

"Well, she was the one who lent us the books," he said. "But that's not the point. Can you recall anytime she actually smiled?"

"Well-"

"Exactly my point," he said, slapping Kaoru's back. "Operation: Make Kurono Smile!"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Just came to mind," Hikaru shrugged. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Hikaru, why are you calling so late?" Akari yawned. "I'm tired."

"It's only 10:30," said Hikaru.

"A girl needs her beauty sleep," she replied.

"This is coming from a girl who wouldn't let us take her shopping."

"What is this about?" she sighed.

"Has Kurono ever laughed?"

"Why the sudden interest?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Goodness, you and Kaoru have the same response," he said. "I thought it would be fun."

"Look for another victim then. I'm hanging up," she said.

"Like who?"

"Haruhi," she replied. "She needs a good laugh too."

Hikaru thought about it but Haruhi HAS laugh from time to time. "Don't you dare hang up on me now!" yelled Hikaru.

"I wasn't," Akari lied, bringing back the phone to her ear. "Are you trying to make me deaf?"

"Haruhi actually smiles and laugh, now Kurono-"

"Okay. Impossible. Night," said Akari.

"You don't happened to have type AB blood do you?" asked Hikaru.

"If I told you I did, would you leave me alone?"

"It's bad grammar to answer a question with another question," Hikaru replied slyly.

"I'm tired," she said.

"Oh, come on Akari!"

"Good night." And with that she hung up.

* * *

Hikaru scowled. "Some angel she is. Well, if she won't help me then I'll do this myself." He glanced over his twin brother and noticed he was still reading. Kaoru was always a reader. He picked the phone again and called Kurono.

"What do you want?" the voice asked flatly.

"That's not nice," he said.

"Go away, Hikaru. I'm studying."

"You sound just like Haruhi," he sighed.

Click.

"Kurono hung up on me!" he announced, staring at his phone in disbelief. Kaoru shook his head at his brother and concluded Hikaru was bored out of his mind. Lately, Hikaru had taken the job to annoy Kurono more than ever.

"The poor girl doesn't know the meaning of the word fun," Kaoru chuckled.

"Which is why-"

"We must-"

"Show her," they concluded.

"But Akari won't help us?" Kaoru asked.

"No, she also cut me off! I never thought I would see the day girls who can resist our charms!" Hikaru said irritably with his arms crossed. "Are all our female friends going to be like this?"

* * *

Akari was studying under the lamp on her bed while listening to music. Papers were spread out across the room. She let out a tired sigh and let herself fall onto the mattress. She tossed her homework away and hugged her pillow.

What makes Kurono smile? She wondered. Peace, quiet, everything opposite from what makes a Hitachiin twin. If the Hitachiin twins managed to make Kurono laugh then she would eat ten pounds of chocolate cake. (Akari hates chocolate cake and most sweets.) Maybe eating them occasionally is nice, but in large and overly sweet amount? Nuh-uh.

The phone rang again.

"What do you want?" she answered flatly.

"Geez! That's the same response Kurono gave me!" someone gasped.

"Hikaru," she heard his brother, Kaoru, said. Akari could almost imagined Kaoru shaking his head at his brother.

"What?"

"Is this on speaker?" Akari interrupted.

"Yep," Kaoru replied.

"Listen you two, I'm tired now… I've been studying all night. Can you leave me alone? Thanks." She hung up and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a horrible day.

* * *

"No one ever hung up on us like that!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What's up with-"

"These two?" Kaoru finished. He leaned against his brother shoulder, seeming as though he's deep in thought. Hikaru shrugged. Hikaru took a glance at the shelf and couldn't help himself anymore. He rushed to the shelf and grabbed the fourth book. "You haven't finished book three yet…"

"I finished it awhile ago. I couldn't let my dear brother read the third book by all his lonesome, but seeing you're doing fine…" Hikaru trailed off and started reading the first sentence of the book, completely memorized.

"Whatever you do, try not to write in it," scowled Kaoru. Whenever Kaoru brought home a new mystery book and Hikaru was the first one to read it, Hikaru would underline or circles the bad guy. It killed the joy of reading for Kaoru and therefore he always attempted to read before Hikaru. Hikaru claimed that he could not bear to let Kaoru spend the entire night looking for the antigonist of the book and so he considered it "helpful."

"Of course. If I did, you-know-who would kill me," said Hikaru.

'_Oh yes, let's all fear the Empress of Solitude'_ thought Kaoru. He opened the book again and lay next to Hikaru. Occcasionally, Hikaru let out a gasp and his eyes widen and Kaoru leaned in closer to book as if the book might disappear any moment.

"Voldemort is-" stated Hikaru, but saw Kaoru covering his ears.

"I'm not listening," he said in a singing tone.

"And Cedric-"

"It's late, we should go to bed," said Kaoru. He quickly closed their books and pulled Hikaru to bed.

"But-"

"No." Kaoru does not want to know what happen in the book and if they have to go to bed early, then so be it.

* * *

The next day, Kurono woke up and found a note on her bed.

_To my most favorite and angel of a sister, Kurono,_

_It's that time of year again. I'm going out for the day and avoid the crowd that bound to be in our lovely mansion later on today. Hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of your day and have fun in school! =P Say hi to everyone for me and turn in/get my homework! _

_Love Akari_

_P.S._

_If I were you I would watch my back_

_Auntie Haruto is coming~ =)_

"Great… ," Kurono grumbled, shaking her head. She never liked Aunt Haruto. She was always doting over her son or hugging her. Kurono stared at the note again. "And she didn't invite me to come with her."

She took her time putting on her uniform and brushed her hair fast but carefully. "Where is she hiding this time?" she said angrily. She looked at her reflection and nodded satisfactory. She put the brush back into the cabinets and grabbed her bag.

The weather was pretty nice. It was sunny and warm, perfect for a walk. Kurono carefully walked out of their mansion to avoid their maids and butler. No doubt they would make a big deal about her today.

Kurono took out her I-pod and listened to classical music and soft songs. Despite the peaceful morning, she was quite mad at her sister. Every year it's like this. Akari would always ditched school on this day and won't come home until the next day, leaving Kurono fend for herself with pestering family members.

"It's going to be horrible day as usual," she stated.

* * *

"Eh? Where's Akari?" Haruhi asked, taking a seat next to her. She took out a pen and wrote her name on a sheet of paper.

"Sick," Kurono replied instantly and rather bitterly.

"Is she okay?"

"She's splendidly fine," she answered sourly, opening her notebook and began to write. '_She even left without saying good bye. Well, it doesn't matter what she does…' _Kurono tried to convince herself. "And before you two ask, Akari isn't here today because she's sick." Kurono said this while pointing backward at Hikaru and Kaoru with the tip of her pencil. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't move, instead they continue observing her.

"What? I swear you're burning a hole through my head!" Kurono snapped. Being stared by fan girls were usually bearable, but being the twins target is often quite dangerous and a hazard to her health. "Turn around."

"Didn't know you have eyes behind your head, Kurono," mused Kaoru.

"Beat it," she said.

"That's-"

"Necessary," Kurono finished for Hikaru.

"I wasn't going to-"

"Go away."

"Leave her alone," said Haruhi, getting adsorbed into her work. The twins sank back against their chairs as if they witness someone kicked a puppy halfway across the street.

"At least she didn't say get lost," whispered Kaoru.

After awhile, Kurono took a glance at Haruhi's paper. She was already halfway done with her essay topic and yet she, Kurono, hasn't been able to make one good thesis yet. In fact, every line she wrote were crossed out.

"I give up," she stated, closing her notebook. "I'll do this later."

Haurhi looked up at her. Usually Kurono wouldn't just give up on her assignment. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she replied. "I'm going to read for awhile." She flipped a random book open and began reading and everyone resumed what they were doing for the rest of the class.

During her next class, Kurono completely forgot about the exam she had and nearly worked her head off doing it. She was almost late for class (she was also tripping here and there along the way). She took out her materials to prepare for the mid-term test. It turns out the test was the day after today which pissed her off. She studied for hours and even skipped doing homework for the day just so she would received a passing grade. A total waste of effort.

In math class, she had an all or nothing pop quiz which failed it miserably. She forgot to change the sign to a negative and therefore the quiz went down in the drain.

Then in Drama Class she had to stand up in front of the class to recite her line. She was standing in the middle of the stage like an idiot. She couldn't remember her lines and ended up with a C- for the project, because of the pauses in the middle of her act. Hikaru laughed and point at her mad face expression. She smacked him and received a warning from sensai. Today she was not in the mood. She snapped back at the teacher and landed herself in detention for break and lunch. While in detention she thought to herself _'Why didn't I bothered to ditch school too?'_

After school, the host club gathered in the music room minding their own business. Finally, good news. The host club was closed for the day and there were no guest what so ever. Kurono would have gone straight home if it wasn't for family members and guests that are arriving at her home. She took out Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow to pass the time.

"We're bored," declared Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Isn't there-"

"Anything-"

"We can do?" they asked.

"Yes. Sit down and behave yourself," said Haurhi. She was working on a project for her science class adding up formulas and writing down a hypothesis.

"Or play a prank," suggested Kurono. The trio and everybody turned around with incredulous face expression (Mori and Kyoya's face were blank). Kurono deadpanned. Hikaru and Kaoru took a step backward. She didn't know why they find it surprising, all she wanted was to get her mind off of things.

"What?" asked Kaoru, looking very shocked.

"Did you say?" questioned Hikaru.

"Do whatever you do best," she mumbled, turning her attention back to her book.

"Quick! Give me a voice recorder!" said Kaoru, a wide grin on his face. He dashed next to Kurono and rubbed her head. "This may be the once in a life time chance!" Kurono pushed Kaoru's face with her hand. She shouldn't have said anything.

"I'm reading," she stated. "You're making a lot of noise."

"You're not even reading," said Hikaru.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're staring at one spot on the page." Kurono blinked.

"And why have you been staring at me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Planning," he replied simply.

"Planning what?"

Hikaru grinned. He leaned in, their nose almost touching. "Are you up for a game?"

Kurono raise an eyebrow. The day was already horrible as it, why not go all out? After a moment of pondering, she decided to play along and smirked back at him, causing a shock expression all over his handso- annoying face. "You're on."

"You're kidding me. You're actually accepting?" Kaoru asked. He turned to face Hikaru, mocking a love-struck expression. "My life is finally complete. Hikaru, I think I'm going to faint."

"Of course. Whatever the game it is, I'm not going to lose," she said simply, ignoring Kaoru fake fainting completely. "You're going to wish you've never asked."

"Something about this day is off," muttered Haruhi. "Leave me out of it."

"Kurono! No! As your father, I forbid you to work with those shady twins," Tamaki said sternly.

"Are you telling me I shouldn't spend time with my so-call "brothers"?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Tamaki.

"Well… I… That is-"

"I think you should help Kyoya with the next event sempai. You can't have him do all the work," she suggested. Tamaki couldn't think up anything else to say and left Kurono alone with the devils. Someone placed their elbow on her shoulder. Kurono raised an eyebrow again.

"How do you feel about pranking Tono with us," Hikaru asked with a wink. From the tone of his voice, he still does not fully believed her that she would actually go along with them.

Kurono smirked again_. 'If that's how they want to play…'_

"What do you have in mind?"

Hikaru's eyes widen. He turned to face Kaoru. "Hurry, Kaoru! Pinch me! I'm dreaming aren't I? This is- OW!" Hikaru rubbed his arms. "You didn't need to pinch that hard!"

"I also needed to confirm I'm not dreaming either," explained Kaoru, rubbing Hikaru's arm.

"You could have pinch yourself," said Hikaru.

"But Hikaru, your pain is my pain," Kaoru grinned, remember the movie shot Renge made them do.

'Fine, we'll go along with that," he sighed. He turned back to Kurono with a serious expression. "Who are you-"

"And what have you done-"

"To Kurono?" they finished together.

"I shouldn't have bothered," she face palmed. "If you're not serious about pranking then leave me alone."

"Oh, we were serious alright," said Hikaru.

"But the question is ARE you?" asked Kaoru.

"As serious as I've ever been," said Kurono.

"I think we're rubbing off on her," gasped Hikaru.

"Was that a joke you just crack?"

Kurono snapped her book shut and took her bags. She had enough of their overreacting. She was about to leave the room, but the twins blocked her way.

"Wait!" yelled Hikaru.

"We'll be serious now!"

"Don't leave us!"

"How about slap jack?" suggested Kurono, taking out a pack of cards.

"What?" they asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to play," said Kurono. "Well it's pretty simple card game…"

* * *

"Kurono, you slapped hard," glared Hikaru while Kaoru rubbed his hands.

"It's not my fault," said Kurono.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" Hikaru accused. "You pretended to have a slow reaction so you can take out your anger on us!"

"And what if I did?" she shouted. "It's not my fault that you guys have good reflexes!"

Hikaru's anger died out right away and grinned. "Are saying we're awesome?"

"I never said that," she said, leaning in closer to the window.

"Will you two keep it down?" shushed Kaoru. "It will be all for nothing if boss catches us."

"I still can't believe you agreed to prank with us," muttered Hikaru. "You're not miss stuck up after all."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" she asked. "I needed to get my mind off of things. A little fun here and there doesn't hurt."

"You're using us?" Hikaru faked a gasp.

"Well if you want to think of it that way… go right ahead!" she snapped.

"No need to shout!" argued Hikaru. "You're such a kill joy."

"What about you Mr. Hot-Temper?"

"As if you're not one either!"

"So you're admitting you're ill-temper? I'm so proud of you," Kurono said, rolling her eyes.

"That's beside the point! Tone down your sarcasm!"

"Right, maybe when you-"

"Stop bickering like an old married couple!" Kaoru butted in. They heard a crash and the three rushed towards the window but ended up crashing into each other.

"AHHHH! THOSE DEVILS! HARUHI, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Aww… We missed it," said Kaoru, disappointed. He slowly slid down from the window and sat down on the ground. He propped is chin in his hand. Hikaru groaned. They didn't get to see Tamaki's expression to their trap.

"This is your fault," confirmed Hikaru.

"Stop being immature," Kurono huffed, crossing her arms.

"If you two are done arguing, Tono is right in front of us," Kaoru pointed out dully. There was Tamaki, fuming and covered in paint and feathers with Haruhi. Haruhi looked more worried about the cost for a new uniform rather than annoy by the twins' childish prank.

"I'm sorry. I'll pay for it, Haruhi," offered Kurono. "I was in on the act as well." This made Tamaki madder.

"How dare you two dragged Kurono with your ways as well?" yelled Tamaki. "Haruhi could have gotten hurt or worse!"

Hikaru and Kaoru backed up against the wall. "That's not fair boss."

"Kurono willingly joined us too."

"We don't see why she won't get punished with us, and besides Haruhi wouldn't be covered in paint if you didn't dragged her along with you," they pointed out.

"That's it! I have had it with you two!" Tamaki yelled.

Tamaki was chasing after Hikaru and Kaoru for making Kurono joining the "dark side" and for making Haruhi filthy.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," Kurono apologized again.

"It's fine, Kurono," sighed Haruhi. "I'm used to it by now. There's no need to get me another uniform. I have a spare."

"I will pay for it," Kurono said in a final tone. "It would help me feel better if you take the new uniform."

Haruhi smiled. "All right. Thanks."

"Good."

The twins screaming brought back their attention to them and Haruhi began to laugh. "Well, I better go and change. I don't want to be walking back home in this."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," waved Kurono. Haruhi waved back and walked away. Kurono continued to watch Tamaki running after the twins. She was about to step in to stop the fighting, but all of the sudden Tamaki slipped on a piece of banana and grabbed the nearest thing for support. Good news he got a hold of it, bad news it was Kaoru.

It all happened so fast. Kaoru lost his balance as well and made a 180 degree turn. They both fell down on the ground in slow motion.

Kurono blinked and rubbed her eyes, vaguely wondered what Akari would say in a situation like this. Hikaru's jaw dropped to the ground.

Kaoru was on the ground and Tamaki's lips narrowly missed his. Tamaki's lips were lightly on the corner of his mouth. They blinked for a couple of seconds, both haven't registered what just happened. Then silence was broken when they let out a terrible scream.

"AHHH!"

"GAHHH! Get off me!" Kaoru shouted, pushing Tamkai off as hard as he can. He fell down on the ground again out of panic.

Tamaki was the first to rush to the bathroom while Kaoru ran over to Hikaru. He took a hold of his brother's shoulders, looking frightened and mad.

"K-Kaoru-"

"I don't care that he missed- I'm still going to go the bathroom and wash my mouth and then I'm going to take hold any girl and kiss her silly!" Kaoru yelled, shoving his brother a little to the side so he can run to the nearest bathroom.

"He's not really going to grab hold of any girl is he?" asked Kurono with the usual calm face features. Hikaru glared at her and ran after his brother.

"Kaoru! Wait!" he yelled.

"No way!" Kaoru shouted.

Kurono took a look around her surroundings and saw a couple of gossiping girls already forming a story behind all this. She looked back at the twins running figure before disappearing around the corners. As sat down and lean against the tree catching a couple of girls' eyes. They grinned and waved before leaving Kurono alone (thankfully).

She took a deep breath and tightened her fist; the corner of her lips twitched. A smile found its way to her face.

* * *

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" asked Hikaru, popping behind the bathroom doorway with a sheepish grin on his face. He patted his brother's back, hoping to comfort his brother in some way.

"No… I am not fine!" Kaoru said, washing his mouth at the sink. He scrubbed harder and splashed again and again. "I… lost all… my pride as… a man!"

"Aww, come on. It's not that bad," commented Hikaru. "It wasn't even a kiss."

"Maybe because you weren't the one on the ground with another guy lips-"

"Okay, okay," said Hikaru. "Don't bite my head off."

"Just think about it!" said Kaoru, looking very frighten again. He placed his hands against the wall and turned to face a corner, a deep dark aura surrounds him. "I almost lost my first kiss to a guy! To Tono! A guy! I never wanted a close up look Tono's face!"

Hikaru was about to say something, but Kaoru began to wash his face again.

"Hikaru, you go through with our operation without me!" he commanded, pointing outside. (Operation: Make Kurono Laugh)

"It wouldn't be the same without you!" Hikaru whined.

"As much as I would like to go through it with you to the end, I can't. I'm too busy."

"If you keep scrubbing your face like that we wouldn't be twins anymore," shuddered Hikaru. The horror if Kaoru wiped his face off completely. Closing the bathroom door, Hikaru began to walk back to where he left Kurono. He spotted her sitting down next to a tree under the shade. She was shaking and she fell down to her side, clutching her stomach.

Alarmed, he ran towards her as fast as possible. "Kurono, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist and helped her sit up right.

"No…" she mumbled, shaking even harder than before. "Leave me alone."

"I can't leave you alone like this!"

"Please… just leave me alone," she said forcefully, trying to move away from him.

"Don't be an idiot!" he yelled. "We got to bring you to the nurse office! Emergency Room! Nine one one!"

"I'm fine," she insisted. She took a huge breath, but she ended up shaking again. Hikaru's reaction wasn't excatly helping her either.

'_Why does she have to be so stubborn?'_ he thought angrily. He turned her around so he can look at her in the eye and then he froze. Her eyes were watery and glossy, but that didn't catch his attention. She was covering her mouth unsuccessfully, a wide grin on her face.

Upon seeing Hikaru's shocked face, combined with the recent events, she fell down on the soft grass. Laughter rang through his ears. Laughter. She was laughing.

Dumbfounded, Hikaru sat still before he found his voice and asked if she was alright.

"Alright? That was so funny!" Kurono laughed, tears streaming down her face. She had one hand on Hikaru for support. "Priceless! I should have brought a camera with me! Oh god… It hurts! Haha! Make it stop!"

She heard him muttered "Mission accomplish… I think?"

However, she paid no mind to him and placed both of her arms around his neck as she tried to regain control over her body. Hikaru chuckled and placed his forehead on the back of her head. He liked the sound of her laughter. It wasn't the everyday giggling he heard from fan girls. It was a straight out laugh. Maybe he should dedicate his time making her laugh… Nah!

"If you laugh more often it wouldn't hurt so much," he teased, flicking her head. She laughed again and tilted her head upward and froze. Had she tilted farther, her lips would have connected with his. This was almost the same situation as Kaoru and Tamaki's. Hikaru silently thanked whoever was watching over him that Kurono was a girl.

Their eyes locked onto each other. Hikaru's cheeks were slowly turning bright red. Kurono was breathing heavily, her arms still around his neck.

'_Too close, this is way too close. I need to get out...' _She heard a small gasp behind her back and regained her senses. Kurono snapped right back up on her feet and started to walk away as if nothing ever happened. She rubbed her red face and tried to control her emotions. What just happened there?

She face palmed and muttered "This is a bad nightmare." Although she actually did have fun. Daring a glance, she turned around to find Hikaru still sitting where she left him. He had his head tilted in her direction with a bewildered expression. '_I guess I can see why girls find him cute_' she remarked. At the thought of it, she felt the color left her face and she turned around rather quickly. She scolded to herself mentally. "Damn hormones," she mumbled. "I have other important things to think about."

"Oi!"

"Hi, Hikaru," she greeted sarcastically. Come to think of it, how did she figure out it was Hikaru? She hoped it wasn't because she been around them so often. Sadly, it seems to be the only logically response.

"You weren't thinking about leaving me alone back there were you?" he asked, annoyed.

"And if I was?" she asked carelessly. She stopped abruptly to stare at him. Big mistake. She felt her mouth twitched again, but she also felt herself stopped breathing for a second. Quickly she covered her mouth and continued to walk. Hikaru smirked, he walked in front of her and lean in closer to her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, keeping her mixed emotion to a minimum. She cursed her hormones and pushed him out of the way, "Aren't you supposed to be with your brother?"

"Kaoru pushed me away, and now you're pushing me away. How can the world be so cruel?" he asked dramatically.

"I'm going to find Haruhi," Kurono declared. "Prephaps she can restore some saneness back into my life."

"Where's the fun with being normal?" he asked, making a ridiculous face. Kurono started laughing again.

"Quit being an idiot," she scolded. "Are you still on book one?"

"Book one? BOOK ONE? You really do have so little faith in me!" he gasped. "I'm on book five now."

Kurono narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?"

Hikaru nodded his head. "Ask me any question and be surprise."

"Who's the Dark Lord?"

"Piece of cake. Voldemort."

"How long did it take to become Hermione friends?"

"It was after Halloween. About two months or so."

"Is Ron's family rich?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hikaru said in a British accent. "His family is lower than a commoner's level!"

Kurono smiled. "Don't be mean. Considering there are two of his family member just like you and Kaoru."

"Hey! Are you telling ME to be nice?" he asked. "You of all people!"

"Shut up, Hikaru," she said. "Who's Dumbledore?"

(inserts a couple of question about Harry Potter. No need for spoilers)

"What was your most embarrassing moment?" Kurono asked causually.

"Now that's a funny story. It was around grade school when we went to set up a prank for the class rep. However our plans backfired and the lines of our fishing pole- Luckily only Hunny and Mori-sempai saw what happen- but anyway the lines got tangled up. I tried to fix it, but the lines was dangling on top of the tree branches so I had to- Hey what does this have to do with Harry Potter?" Hikaru glared playfully at her.

"Oh, and I was so close to have a blackmail materials," she said in a calm tone.

"I thought you loved me!" he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Only in your dreams," said Kurono, stomping on his foot.

* * *

Kaoru was still in the bathroom wiping his mouth. A sweat drop appeared on his head as he looked at his reflection. To his delight, he didn't lose his handsome face, but he felt exhausted. Never again will he want to face crisis like that again.

He grabbed a towel and dried his face and hair. Time to find Hikaru and Kurono and must avoid Tamaki mission. He looked at his watch and noticed it was close to 5 PM. He took out his cell phone and dialed the number. "Hikaru, I'm going to walk home today. I need some time to cool off."

"Don't you think you cool off enough?" asked Hikaru.

"No," said Kaoru. "How about we see each other in front of the school entrance?"

"Sure."

Hikaru hung up and walked with Kurono to their destination.

"Thanks for a memorable birthday, Hikaru," Kurono said out of the blue. "It was fun to actually do something out of the ordinary on days like this."

"It's- your- what?" he asked. Kurono just shrugged.

"It's just the day we're born. It's nothing special," she said. "Good night." And with that, she left.

After he watched Kurono left he blurted out, "How the hell does that mean nothing?"

"Hikaru! My ears are sensitive," said Kaoru, holding his ears. He had a grin on his face. "What's this all about?"

"Did you know it's Akari and Kurono birthday?" Hikaru asked.

* * *

They busted into Music Room Three and walked up to the Shadow King while they accidently pushed over Tamaki who was still sulking.

"Did you know about this?" the twins accused Kyoya.

"Know what?" he asked. He continued to write on his laptop in a calm matter.

"Their birthday!"

"Yes, I indeed know that it is the Hayashi twins' birthday," he said coolly. "Which is why I suggested to close the host club for the day. Although we have lost some profit it is the least we can do, condersidering the fact their family made some donation for business factors." Tamaki's ears perked up.

"What?" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kyoya. "Why didn't daddy know about this?"

"It's rather disappointing you don't know your own club members' birthday. It is part of your job to know things such as this about them," said Kyoya. Tamaki was about to go back into the corner, but decided to put that aside.

"Whatever! This day shall not go by unnoticed! We shall prepare a feast and a party!"

"Yes sir," saluted Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny.

At that moment Haruhi entered the room. She was fixing her shirt button and her pink skirt. "Now wait a minute guys."

"Haruhi, you look cute!" phrased the Hitachiin twins with two thumbs up. They took out cameras and started taking pictures of her. She face palmed and moved away from Tamaki before he could tackle her into a hug.

"Don't you wondered why Akari and Kurono didn't tell us this themselves?" she asked.

"Because Aka-chan and Kuro-chan don't like crowds?" Hunny asked. Haruhi nodded.

"And why did Akari skipped school today?"

"Because she was sick," Kaoru answered.

"Not necessary true. School records recorded confirm that there were no legal documents excusing her absences. In other words, no report about her being sick," said Kyoya.

"It was strange when Kurono said she was sick. When I was walking to school, I saw Akari skipping towards the park. We made eye contact and she gesture a sign to keep the meeting a secret and mouth "Don't tell Kurono. She doesn't know." She seems perfectly healthy to me."

"Ohh…" mused Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Which explains why Kurono was in a bad mood-"

"Whenever Akari's name was mentioned-"

"She left without saying anything to our beloved Dark Sorceress!" confirmed Hikaru, as both of the twins punched their right fist into their hands.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Sorceress?"

"Hikaru's been reading too much of Harry Potter," explained Kaoru.

"Oh."

"Still doesn't explain why she would be mad at Akari though," said Kaoru.

"If I left you on our birthday, wouldn't you be mad?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, yeah... I thought there might be more to it."

"Anyway, I do agree we should celebrate their birthday but a fancy feast and a bunch of crowds is not going to put them- especially Kurono in a good mood. She had a rough day."

"Like what?" Hunny asked.

"A bunch of things that would make me mad too," she answered. She started to imagine a day when everything goes wrong in her studies.

Tamaki sat down on the couch and pondered for a while. "We should have a picnic."

"Come again?" said Kyoya.

"A picnic! A nice relaxing picnic in the park!" exclaimed Tamaki, his eyes were burning with excitement. "We would have a wonderful dinner in the park surrounded by stars. A perfect chance to start our family bonding time!"

"Well…" Haruhi trailed off. She couldn't find any reasons to decline his plan. Sure she have some homework to finish, however, her friends come first.

"It's on!" said Tamaki. "Kyoya, can you have everything ready in 2 hours?"

Kyoya nodded. "Hunny and Mori-sempai, we need some deserts and games!"

"Haruhi, you and I will go to the mansion to pick up Kurono and you two devils will find Akari and make sure to return to the destination in 2 hours!"

"Where is our destination exactly milord?" they asked.

"The hills in the park, so keep her away from there" he told them. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other and shrugged. They walked out of the school grounds, might as well go along with the last minute plan.

"We should split up. Akari could be anywhere in the park," suggested Hikaru. Then he groaned. "It's like the flea market incident again. Keep your cell phone on."

"Is your battery full?"

"Yes, it is."

They split their ways and walked around the park. Kaoru wondered if they ever going to find Akari. Who would spend the whole day in this place? There's nothing exciting or fun. In fact it looks boring and too peaceful. He sighed. Of course who else other than the Hayashi twins. They loved places like this.

As he walked around, he didn't bother to take in the beauty of the park. From his eyes it's trees, trees, trees, and guess what? More tree. Hey that's something new. A boring tree dead ahead! Kaoru shook his head. He's not losing his mind.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm," a voice hummed. '_Strange, that voice sound awfully familiar.'_ He turned around to see Akari in her PE uniform on a tree branch, humming to herself. She looked so relax and at peace.

"Akari?" he asked. "What are you doing up there?"

"Huh?" She sat up quickly and bumped her head on the branch above the branch she was on. "Why are the maids here? How did they found me? Oh… It's you Kaoru." She leaned back on the branch and began humming again. "Wait, why are you here?"

'_She doesn't even look happy to see me. She isn't surprised at all,' _he thought. "I figured I would go for a walk," he answered. "What's your story?"

"I wanted to be alone today."

"Wouldn't your parents worry?"

She scoffed. "They won't even notice even if I was gone for a year much less than a day. Besides they'll be occupied today. A lot of business men and family members are going to be at our mansion."

"Get down here," he commanded.

"Why?" she asked incredulously. "It's nice and cool up here."

"It's dangerous."

"No, it's not. I've done this plenty of time," Akari stated proudly, but she climbed down anyway for his sake. "Is something wrong Kaoru?"

Kaoru explained what happen (left the birthday part out), how Kurono joined in their pranks, and what happened between him and Tamaki. In the end he had a disgusted and sour face. Akari giggled and Kaoru scowled.

"It's not funny, Akari," he frowned.

"Yes, it is," she said, laughing even harder.

"No, it's not," he said with a sour face. Once again, his feelings were being ignored. Then he felt something soft on his cheek. Akari had a knowing smile at him. He took a step back, his face burning. "What was that for?"

"A kiss should make things feel better. That's what one of my uncle always says," she explained not in the less bit fazed. "I was pretty young and believed everything he said was true. When I was little, I was pretty careless and my uncle would kiss the pain away..." Akari looked into the sky. her uncle was the only famliy member who cared about her at that time. "I'm sorry that I laughed, but you don't see that every day."

"Apology not accepted," he said with a frown, but he smirked once he saw Akari's face. He tapped his cheek, "unless you kiss me one more time on this side."

Akari laughed and pecked his cheek and hugged him. "Feel better?"

"Much," he grinned, returning the hug. Her hugs made him feel warm and good about himself. He wanted to hug her tighter, but decide against it.

"Come on! Let's go for a walk!" Akari said eagerly, grabbing his hands. She was jumping up and down like a child. "Please?"

Kaoru smirked. "Fine. But I need to make a call."

"Oh, okay. I'll wait here," she stated leaning against the tree. Kaoru quickly walked out of hearing range.

"I found her, Hikaru."

"Good. I think I'll go set up the picnic. Stall for some time."

"You're leaving me alone?" Kaoru asked.

"You can survive without me," Hikaru teased. "I need to make a couple of changes for the setting."

"Fine… Leave all the hard work to me," Kaoru sighed, dropping his head down.

"Oh, I do love you Kaoru," said Hikaru. "You're the sweetest most caring brother I ever know."

"Whatever," Kaoru chuckled. "See you later." He hung up the phone and walked back where he left Akari.

His eyes twitched. Akari was not there. Instead there was a note.

_Nice weather to play hide and go seek isn't it Kaoru?_

_You can leave anytime. I'm not forcing you to find me; I'm actually comfortable with the location I picked._

_Love, Akari_

_Here's a clue. Hopefully you're not as dumb as you look, it's pretty straight forward =P_

"A turtle? What does that got to do with anything? Come on!" he whined. "Well, it beats boredom. Hmm… think like a turtle… think like a turtle. Turtles move around in shells. Their shells are like their homes... Akari went home? No, she wouldn't. If she did, then why would she ditched school ito come here for the whole day?"

Unknowningly, Kaoru walked pass a sign that had a picture of a turtle and a lake.

"Mommy, that guy is talking to himself," remarked a kid. "Is he crazy?"

Kaoru deadpanned. The kid's mother covered her son mouth and pushed him outside of the park. Telling him it's not nice to point and stare at people.

"Turtle likes hiding in shells. Where can you find a shell big enough for a person? Maybe it's like an expression."

Kaoru sat down on the grass. "Turtles, turtles. Rocks? Rocks are pretty hard like shells… Why the hell would anyone hide in a rock?"

"Cave? There wouldn't be caves in this park."

Kaoru sighed and scratch his head out of frustration. He flipped the back side of the note.

_I can't believe you haven't solve it yet_

_Here's another clue…_

_Once again simple and straight forward_

_PS_

_I love calm music like the ocean makes or gentle waves made by winds_

"Fish?" he said out loud, running a hand through his hair. He was thinking that Akari was very childish, on the other hand, her drawings were really cute. "Turtles and fish... They both live in water… Water of course! She could be in the area full of sprinklers!"

He stood up excitedly, but frowned again. "The park is full of sprinklers and the ocean doesn't make music!"

…

He turned around and saw the sign face to face. He sighed and slapped his forehead. He muttered sarcastically, "The lake. Music equals waves. Of course I'm such a genius!"

He ran toward the lake direction and saw Akari lying down on the grass near the shore of the lake lazily. She had both hands under her head and one leg over the other.

"Hi," greeted Kaoru with a grin. She chuckled, happy that he wasn't annoyed and mad at her for being so childish.

"I don't know if I should be surprised that it took you this long to find me, or that you actually attempted to look for me," she said with her eyes closed.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Doesn't seem like you have enough patience for this," she said, sitting up. "Not that you're an impatient person."

"Why did you left?" Kaoru took a seat next to her as she play with the water with her feet.

"I was bored," she answered, grinning at him. "Waiting for you was like waiting for a snail to finish a marathon."

Kaoru laughed. "It did not take that long!"

"Yes it did," she smiled, splashing water on his face. He narrowed his eyes. He slapped the surface of the water and it hit her face.

"It did not."

Splash.

"It so did."

Splash.

"Nope."

Splash.

"Yes."

They stared at each other and laughed. "Akari?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday," he said and pressed his lips against her cheek.

Her eyes widen. Akari suck in her stomach and hold her breathe. She could feel the warmth of his soft lips as his breath tickled the surface of her skin. When he leaned away, Akari had a hand on her cheek.

"Hey, you gave me kiss first remember?" he grinned, ruffling her hair. Akari rubbed her face. Kaoru looked shock. "Are you crying?" What did he do to offend the girl?

"I'm not!" she protested, turning away. "I was wiping away the water from my face."

"Are you okay?"

"Honestly, it's no big deal. It's just the day we were born," she answered sullenly.

"So why did you really ditched school?" he asked.

"… It doesn't matter," she said, wiping off a tear. "I'm sorry. I never heard anyone said happy birthday to me so caring…" she mumbled. "My family members would often ignore me this day and even if they did acknowledge me... it sounded so fake. I guess that's why I usually go off somewhere alone on this day. I didn't want to feel unwanted." She sighed and stared at lake. "I'm sorry, I'm being emotional."

Kaoru pulled her into a hug. "Don't be. We're your friends."

Akari nodded. "Yes, friends."

"And it looks like it's about time."

"Time?"

"Yes time."

* * *

**Why is Akari and Kaoru so hard to write? =C**

**Gosh I should never write a story again. Am I going too fast? I didn't realize it would be this hard to write a romance story, I mean I knew it was going to be hard since this is the first story I've been sticking to… Hopefully, after finishing this story, my next story (if I ever decide) would be better.**

**Don't expect chapters will be long as this anymore. I would try to update more often but I'm busy with school and what-not =(**

**Review and get a preview of the next chapter! Thank you ^_^ And there will be Tamaki and Haruhi fluff next chapter!**


End file.
